


梦想照进现实'

by miyawx



Category: PoT - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:25:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 7,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1469749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyawx/pseuds/miyawx





	1. Chapter 1

越前安静地站在病房角落，看着爷爷、手冢父母，不二、大石、幸村……几乎整个日本网球界的人来跟手冢告别。这是手冢陷入长达三天的昏迷之后的第一次苏醒，医院已经下了病危通知，所有人都知道这是手冢在这个世上最后的时间了。  
而越前就这样安静地站着不为人注意的角落，任凭他和手冢最后的时间被占用。  
真好，越前想，这样以后会想念手冢的就不仅仅是他一个人。当他想他想到受不了的时候，这个世上会有人和他感受到一样的心痛。

一直到菊丸抹着通红的眼找“小不点”的时候，众人才幡然醒悟，纷纷让出路来。手冢微笑着朝越前伸出右手来，越前缓缓走上前握住。  
“Kitten……”手冢虚弱地唤着越前的名字，伸出左手想要碰越前的脸颊，越前连忙握住，低头轻吻他的无名指：“我知道，部长。”他说着从口袋里掏出一枚戒指套到手冢的手指上：“戒指很配你……呃，太大了。”两个星期前订的戒指现在都松得戴不住了。越前忍住喉头的酸痛，强笑道：“没事，等以后长胖了还能戴。”  
手冢莞尔，手指滑进越前指间紧紧相握：“Kitten，我要走了。”

“嗯，你过去后别急着投胎，不然下辈子我找到你的时候你就是老头子了。”  
“老头子就不喜欢了吗？”  
越前扁扁嘴：“我还没那么重口呢。要不，你先在那个地方，叫三途川？你在那儿等等我。你不是说那里有很多花吗，会很好看的吧。”  
“彼岸花，还有洗衣婆，倒不会无聊。如果没有花，我就在那里种上，等你来的时候花就开好了。”两人说得一本正经，倒真像有这么一回事，胡言乱语让身边听的人无端落下泪来。  
手冢视若无睹，眼里只盯着越前，现出严肃的神情来：“我会去三生石上查你的寿命，你要好好活着，早到了我是不会见你的。”  
“你还差得远呢，部长。”越前唇角轻勾：“你才是，不要等太久就勾搭上来往的艳鬼了。那样的话我就诅咒你下辈子变乌龟。”  
“挺好。”手冢略一思索：“你当王八，寿命长。”  
“我才不要。”越前眼珠子一转，露出一个俏皮的笑：“部长，你下辈子当女人吧，我想要个小孩，就跟小点儿那样的，你给我生。”  
“为什么不是你生？”  
越前弯腰额头抵着手冢的，笑嘻嘻的：“因为我怕疼啊。”  
“娇气。”  
“你惯的。”  
“要乖。”  
“嗯。”越前闭上眼亲了亲他的脸颊：“下辈子见，部长。”  
黑色双眸缓缓阖上，敛去了最后的光芒。床边怪模怪样的仪器发出尖锐的叫声，屏幕上的波形图拉成一条直线。突然间哭声震天，所有人都在跑来跑去。越前被人推开，踉跄着险些站不稳，迷迷糊糊的跌进一个怀抱。  
“小不点儿小不点儿，呜呜。”  
越前被那恐怖的哭嚎吓了一跳，半晌才犹豫着伸出手在菊丸的背上轻拍：“不哭，英二前辈，不要哭。”

菊丸不知让谁拉走了，越前晕头胀脑的没走几步，对上红着眼圈的迹部，忍不住勾起唇角：“猴子山大王，只见过猴子红屁股的，还没见过红脸的。”  
迹部难得没和他呛嘴，“小鬼……”他拍拍胸口：“到这儿哭，不笑你。”  
越前奇怪地看了他一眼：“我为什么要哭。”说着伸手抹了把脸，干干的。  
“你看，没哭。猴子山大王，我先走了。回去收拾房间等部长回去，他有洁癖，不喜欢房间里乱。”

不等迹部反应，越前转身就走，然而刚走出一步，他整个人就往前跌去。迹部措手不及，眼睁睁地看着越前摔倒在地，脑袋磕到木门尖锐的边缘，鲜血从额头缓缓流落……

出葬的那天是个很好的晴天，葬礼到的人很多，就连青学的老教练龙崎也过来。手冢这一辈子似乎都在困难痛苦中度过，手臂受伤和父母决裂患上癌症失去网球，但他也幸运得令人嫉妒。有这么多全身心依赖他的队友，悉心培养他的老师，永远支持他的朋友，还有，深爱着他的越前……

迹部远远站在送葬的队伍外看着走在最前面的越前，越前的表情带着一种令人毛骨悚然的平静：心如死灰。

迹部握紧手心的戒指，这是属于越前的戒指，在手冢离开的第二天由婚庆公司的人送到他手里，附带着手冢留在这个世界的最后一句话：他是自由的。  
手冢这一生已经许给了越前，但越前仍旧是自由的。  
可惜越前的手上没有戒指，他的心却已经完完全全被束缚住了。迹部露出一个讽刺的笑：活人都争不过，死人要怎么争。这样心里只有手冢的越前，他不屑要。  
阳光下，银色戒指划出一条完美的抛物线，消失在如茵的绿草丛中。

大洋彼岸，有着长长的酒红色卷发的年轻女子匆匆走进一个宽敞的休息室：“消息确认了，这一次的比赛，越前龙马选手再次缺席。”  
沙发上正在整理网球拍线的黑发男子停顿了一下动作，片刻后他轻一点头：“知道了。”


	2. 119.生病

迹部最近很不爽，葬礼之后，手冢夜夜入梦，一副潸然欲泣的怨鬼样，吓得迹部总是半夜醒来再不敢入睡。睡不成美容觉，皮肤都不好了。  
这死鬼每天晚上跑他梦里来干嘛，莫不是看上他了。活着的时候处处和他做对，到死了……他已经死了啊……  
心脏微痛。  
“少爷，您该用餐了。”  
“我不想吃，你拿下去吧。还有，本大爷今天不去公司，让他们把文件送家里来。”迹部捏了捏鼻梁，头很痛啊，真想这么在床上躺一天算了，可是南次郎亲自打了电话让他今晚去手冢家吃晚饭，想来头似乎更痛了，南次郎在电话里支支吾吾的，也不知道出了什么事。

到手冢家的时候天已经飘起了小雪，阴沉沉的让人心情很不好。彩菜开的门，见到迹部张了张嘴，一副有话要说的样子，到最后只让迹部在餐厅等着，说是马上要开饭。迹部走进去的时候，越前正在布置餐具，见到迹部露出一个开心的笑：“猴子山大王，今天吃火锅哦。”  
“嗯，暖和。”迹部扫了一眼：“你数错碗了吧。”  
“啊？没有啊。”越前又数了一遍：“没错啊，猴子山大王你还差得远呢。”  
手冢家三人、南次郎龙马加上自己六个人，可越前摆了七副碗筷，也没听说今天还会来什么人……

“迹部家的小子来了啊。”手冢国一大声招呼，迹部连忙应答。白发人送黑发人，最痛莫过如此，可这位老人硬是忍住悲伤，反过来安慰儿子孙子。主心骨不倒，这家就不会倒。对他，迹部极是敬佩。  
“南次郎叔叔，手冢伯父。”迹部一一打过招呼。  
“来吃吧，都别客气了。”南次郎大大咧咧地先坐下，迹部也拿了筷子。越前看看南次郎又看看迹部，低下头咬着筷子不高兴的模样。  
迹部心里奇怪，也没管他，加了竹笋丢锅里去。一家人热热闹闹开吃，只有越前老往门口张望，坐立不安。  
“你屁股长钉子了？”迹部不耐烦。  
越前委屈地看他一眼：“我们不等部长了吗？”

南次郎瞬间阴沉了脸，手冢国一大声地叹气，彩菜背过身去悄悄地抹眼泪。  
迹部不知道那个时候自己在想些什么，他诧异自己还能够把保持表面的冷静，注视着不安的越前，沉声道：“手冢去干什么了。”  
“部长去买饮料了，都怪老爸要喝酒。雪下那么大，他会不会堵车了啊。”  
“越前，”迹部思索了一会儿：“手冢出去之前有跟你说什么吗？”  
“只是去买个东西而已，能说什么。”越前用看白痴的眼神看了迹部一眼：“你们先吃，我去给部长打电话。”

房间里一片死寂，半晌，迹部才哑着嗓子道：“他这样有多久了？”  
“两天前发现的，想来更早的时候就有症状了。”  
“去看过医生了吗。”  
“不知道怎么跟他说。”南次郎点了烟：“第一次出现这种情况的时候，我们告诉他手冢死了，他跟疯了一样。如果不是老爷子打晕了他，也不知道现在还能不能见到他。”  
“他现在脑子倒是灵光得很。随时都能编出个理由。”南次郎苦笑：“今天手冢去买饮料了，昨天手冢是送孕妇去医院了，前天手冢还跑到德国念书去。”  
“这应该是一种应激反应。”手冢国一见过这种情况，短期记忆缺失，大脑只能根据看到的听到的情节随时编出新的记忆来。越前最需要一个手冢不在自己身边的理由来掩盖手冢已经离去的事实。  
迹部抹了把泪：“现在怎么办，一直骗下去？”  
“……”  
说话间，越前回来了，嘟着嘴也不知道跟谁在生气：“部长电话都打不通，我们先吃吧，不管他了。”

这顿饭谁都吃不下，却谁都不敢离开。陪着越前演完这场戏，迹部落荒而逃。雪已经下得很大了，迹部也不想乘车，就让雪花直接落在身上。不知不觉走到一处小公园，花坛上积了薄薄的雪花，迹部在台阶上坐下点了支烟，恍惚记起，有一年他和越前也是在某处花坛点了支烟，一起抽完了。越前不会抽，被呛得鼻涕眼泪一把也不肯放，到最后抽完的时候口水把烟头都弄湿了。  
这些记忆，越前还有吗，还是，只有他一个人记得了。  
迹部在雪中站了一会儿，感到有些冷，回去的时候就发起了烧。他在迷迷糊糊中听到女人的尖叫，发晕的脑袋想了很久也没想明白为什么自己的房间会有女人。混沌中手冢的脸渐渐清晰，痛苦那么明显，让迹部梦里也落下泪来：  
“救救越前……”  
手冢，你告诉我，我要怎么救……

迹部找了认识的医生池田，装作是自己的朋友带他去越前家里转了一圈。出来的时候池田眉头已经扭成结了。  
“癔症，中后期。你们这一家怎么回事，都到这份上还不送他去医院。”池田医生忍不住吼起来：“我看他还有不轻的抑郁症，要是一不小心割自己一刀，你们哭都来不及。”  
一家人都被吓了一跳，彩菜辩解道：“才两天，也没想到他会这么严重啊。”  
“不是一天两天了，遭受重大的情感改变长期压抑无法宣泄导致的。”池田严厉地看了迹部一眼：“家里人要是发现得早，多陪着点好得也快。他都已经开始出现幻觉了，我建议送去专业机构，进行心理干预治疗。”  
手冢国一还算冷静：“这种病发展下去会怎么样。”  
“说不好。他现在是分离性遗忘，也就是不能回忆近期的记忆，还有幻觉和出神。以后可能会出现漫游昏厥，这都是相当危险的。他是运动员对吧，如果出现运动性障碍，他也别想打球了。”成田每说一句，众人的脸色便阴沉一分。  
“他的抑郁症也是阴性倾向，这种病人容易悲观绝望，产生轻生的念头。他平时是不是习惯什么事都压在心里？”  
手冢国一大声叹气，池田明白了，继续说道：“抑郁症的患者没办法控制自己的情绪，没有专业人士看顾极容易出事，我建议送医院治疗。当然如果亲人能够在医生指导情况下照顾是最好的，熟悉的人和环境有利于病人病情的恢复。”

谁来照顾越前？手冢夫妇的态度已经很明显了，他们因为手冢的关系勉强接受了越前，但现在手冢已经离开，他们是绝对不愿意把一个时时刻刻提醒自己儿子离去的人放到身边。手冢国一想照顾，可他的年龄精力不允许，更何况他还需要照顾儿子儿媳的感受。而南次郎，他可能是这个世上手冢之外最了解越前的人，但就连迹部也不认为他有这个程度的细心和耐心。要送越前去精神病医院吗？

迹部曾想起初中的时候作为志愿者去过的那家医院，荒诞疯狂暴力，那是一个正常人的世界，他要把越前送到那种地方去吗？他明明看起来是那么健康啊。  
救救越前……  
迹部猛然惊醒，他下意识地把自己排除在外，他不愿意照顾这个越前！他甚至不愿意接近这个为了手冢而疯狂的越前！


	3. 120.许下承诺

迹部烦躁地在文件上签名随手扔到一边，探手去摸，触到冰冷的桌面的时候他愣了一下，左手边已经空荡荡一片。意识到今天的工作已经完成，迹部下意识地放松挺得笔直的背，握着笔的右手渐渐开始感到酸痛。他盯着手中金色的钢笔发呆，这是才上大学那年，越前送给他的礼物。树脂做成的笔身触感温润握在手里十分舒适，即使长时间书写也不会给手指带来压力。指腹轻轻摩擦笔盖上细细的刻痕，Atobe keigo ，他的名字，华丽的花体雕刻，最后面还有个不仔细看就不会发现的小E，呆头呆脑的，物肖主人。想着迹部就想笑，嘴角还未扬起，心脏处的酸痛就让他失了气力。  
他想他，想得快要发狂了。得了癔病的人其实是他吧，不然为什么时时刻刻都能听到他的声音闻到他的味道。

他已经两个星期没有去看越前了，一开始的时候南次郎还给他打过几次电话，希望他能去看看越前，在他婉言拒绝后便再也没有和他联系过。南次郎必定是对他失望至极，就连他也厌恶如此懦弱的自己，他实在没有办法面对越前充满希望的眼睛，每一个眼神都像一把尖刀将他千刀万剐。

“社长，有位越前南次郎先生想要见你。”秘书的声音唤醒沉思的迹部，诧异一闪而过。最终平静道：“请他进来。”  
他按了两下鼻梁，起身去洗手间收拾好倦容，回来的时候南次郎已经在办公室里等着了，看清他的样子，迹部愕然，两周未见，正值壮年的武士居然呈现出衰老的姿态，耳鬓处俱已花白。  
“南次郎叔叔……”迹部回过神来：“您请坐。”  
“不坐了，我说两句就走。”南次郎挥挥手，声音里带着无法言喻的疲惫：“你父亲虽然有护士照顾着不会出大问题，但你也要抽空去陪陪他。医生说他脑子还是好的，跟他说话他能知道。”  
“您教训的是。”迹部惭愧，迹部治也昏迷三年，他并没有尽到为人子的责任。  
“我走以后，你多去看看他，他一个人在医院里挺寂寞的——”  
“您要离开？”  
南次郎停顿片刻道：“龙马的情况不太好，我想带他去美国治疗，伦子已经联系好了几个医生，去纽约试试。”  
龙马要离开了，这一念头闪过脑海，迹部立时慌了：“什么时候走，还回来吗？”  
“不打算回来了，龙马本来就是美国国籍，等他病好后我和他就在在美国住下来，他那专业挺好，当个图书管理员安安稳稳的。”南次郎黯然：网球怕是没法打下去了。  
迹部难受地吁了口气道：“我想见他。”  
南次郎看他一眼，点头道：“也好，跟他道个别。”

南次郎告诉迹部，越前的幻觉时有时无，脑子还算清楚，也没出现其他症状，抑郁症则有更加严重的趋势，他现在最常做的便是找个地方呆呆坐上一天。迹部到越前家的时候，越前就坐在门前的石板阶梯上，披着件松松垮垮的羽绒服，抱着卡鲁宾缩成一团。听到声响抬头看一眼，又缩回去。  
“怎么做门口，冷不冷？”南次郎弯腰，把手插进越前的胳肢窝作势要抱起越前，越前摇摇头：“在这里，不进去。”  
“那好，我去给你做晚饭，冷了就进来。”南次郎在越前额头上亲了亲，掏出钥匙开门进去。迹部在越前面前站了一会儿，等不到反应便主动在越前身边坐下。

“小鬼，在这里干什么呢。”  
越前不回答，迹部只好再找话：“你要回美国了？”  
越前总算有了点反应，他侧过脸一只眼看迹部：“他们都说我病了，要带我去看病。”  
迹部摸摸他的头发，道：“你觉得呢，你病了吗？”  
“我不知道啊，大概是病了吧，没力气。”  
“很久没打网球了吧，当然没力气，我陪你打怎么样？”  
越前脸闷回膝盖，丢出模糊的两个音：“没劲。”

迹部讪讪，视线落在越前宽松的睡裤上，肥大的裤腿下探出两个圆圆的脚趾头。  
“你怎么没穿袜子？”迹部惊呼，拉起越前的裤腿，果然越前就这么赤着脚，白白的脚趾头已经被冻成黑青色。  
“袜子？”越前茫然地看迹部一眼：“部长没帮我穿吗……”他动了动脚趾头：“以前吵架的时候，部长都会帮我穿袜子代替道歉……”  
迹部：“……”

迹部在越前面前蹲下，把他的右脚捧在手里，一触到皮肤就感到那刺骨的冰冷，迹部叹口气双手使劲地在他脚步揉搓。  
“小笨蛋，离了手冢连穿双袜子都不会了吗，你这样叫我怎么放心让你去美国。”一只脚搓暖了，放到自己腿上，拉过厚厚的风衣包住，拉过另一只脚，越前坐不稳，向后跌倒，迹部连忙探身抱住，却由于惯性的原因两人一起跌到地上去。卡鲁宾惨叫一声钻了出去，迹部大笑，低头看越前的面瘫脸，忍不住咬一口：“来，给大爷笑一个。”  
越前不说话，只这么静静地看着他，琥珀色的眼睛清晰地倒映出迹部的影子，迹部突然就红了眼眶，这些天的愧疚害怕委屈自责想念全都涌了上来，他紧紧抱住越前：“别走好不好，本大爷照顾你，陪着你对你好。你要做什么都可以，留在我身边……”  
“你会给我穿袜子吗。”  
迹部含泪笑道：“当然可以，我什么都是你的。”  
越前直勾勾地盯着迹部，点头：“可以。”  
迹部在他脸上狠狠亲了一口：“我会对你好，我发誓。”

于此同时，地球的另一端，一个高大英俊的黑发男人正盘膝坐在厚厚的地毯上，低着头翻阅一本相册。红发女子如同猫儿一般踮着脚靠近，猛地扑到他的背上。  
“还不睡觉吗？”女人撒着娇，纤细修长的手指滑到男人健壮的胸膛有一下没一下地打着圈。刚洗完澡，皮肤又热又滑，让人想要舔一舔，想着情动，贴得更紧，奈何男人不解风情，只看着他的相册。  
“这个就是手冢国光，越前龙马的同性情人？”女人无奈趴在男人厚实的肩膀上，好奇地看着面前摊开的照片：茂盛的树荫下，穿着白衬衫的温雅男子靠着粗壮的树干坐下，手里捧着一本书却没有看，他的视线定格在正枕着他大腿甜睡的少年，黑曜石般的眼眸里温柔宠溺几乎要溢出纸面。  
“阿咧，和你有点像嘛，但比你好看。”女人咯咯笑着往男人耳朵里吹气，男人没有理会他，只痴痴地看着右边页面上的少年，双手抱着肥肥的猫咪笑得肆意。修长的指头轻轻抚摸着琥珀大眼精致的轮廓，同样黑如典漆的眼里若有所思。


	4. 121.交易

南次郎答应了迹部的请求，同时提出了一个月的期限，一个月之内如果越前的病情不能好转，就要带走越前。他自己则还是按照原计划回美国，联系好医生以防万一。  
迹部帮着越前收拾东西，越前坐在墙角，手上握着一副眼镜，表情木然。卡鲁宾被南次郎带回美国，猫咪走后越前的话就更少了，总是整天得发呆，常常迹部跟他说上半天才慢吞吞“嗯”一声，肚子饿了也不会说，迹部要是不喂他就不吃。  
“网球拍要不要带上？”迹部问道，半天得不到回应，迹部有些恼火，单向的交流更容易让人疲惫。然而看到越前傻乎乎孤零零的样子又心疼不已，他索性扔掉收拾好的行李：“这些都不要了，本大爷给你买过。”说着，一只手扶着越前的背，另一只手穿到越前大腿下，把他打横抱了起来。  
“麻烦的小东西。”迹部宠爱地用鼻尖蹭蹭他的额头。越前面瘫着看他，迹部忍俊不禁：“还敢瞪我，你现在就跟个宝宝似的什么都不会，说你几句怎么了。”

越前把脸埋在他的胸口蹭蹭，闭上眼睛。心瞬间柔成一滩水，那些被误会和冷漠冰封的爱意似乎有重新融化的迹象。带着越前回到别墅，管家已经在门口等着了，神色古怪欲言又止，迹部正要发问，一道浅蓝色的身影从楼梯狂奔而下：“景吾哥哥！”  
糟糕！迹部僵在原地，他居然忘记了美惠的存在！

迹部对美惠的感觉有点复杂，他对美惠就是单纯的利用，没有丝毫爱情的成分存在。可这女孩是无辜的，而且她那么小那么天真，又全心全意地爱着他，他没有办法对她残忍，心存愧疚，于是竭尽所能地对她好，给她名分和一个女孩子所能享受到的爱情之外的所有宠爱。  
而现在，他这样堂而皇之地把越前带进家里……  
来不及思考对策，美惠已经冲到面前，张开的手臂在看到迹部抱着的人的时候停住。  
“景吾哥哥，他是谁啊。”  
“他是我的一个朋友。”听到声音，越前不安地动了动，迹部下意识抱得更紧，对美惠道：“他有点不舒服，我先带他上楼。”不等美惠回答，迹部匆匆上了楼，留下美惠委屈又疑惑。

自己家还过得做贼一样，迹部有些无奈。他把越前抱到自己床上，给他脱了外套，拉上被子盖着，大手捏捏越前的脸蛋：“我去给你拿吃的，在这里不用害怕，我马上回来。”见他要走，越前的脸上闪过一丝慌张。迹部只好坐下把他抱怀里。越前178的个子实在不矮，但是因为瘦，骨架比一般男子小太多，搂着真的是小小的一团，乖巧的模样窝心得很。  
迹部其实还蛮享受这样照顾越前，被依赖着的感觉很好。迹部甚至觉得，只要越前不提手冢，就这么过下去也不错，他不逼他去治疗。

“景吾哥哥。”门口传来细弱的声音，迹部回头，美惠手扶着门框，怯怯地看着他。迹部肚内翻转，决心坦白。  
“你先在楼下等我，我有话跟你说。”打发走美惠，正要哄越前睡觉，越前意外地开口：“刚才那个，是你未婚妻吗？”  
“是的，你在订婚宴上见过。”  
“哦。”越前慢慢缩到被子里面去。迹部扯了扯扯不动，把越前连着被子一锅端了：“有本大爷在，你什么都不用担心。”

迹部下楼的时候，美惠坐在沙发上，全身紧绷着，迹部一喊她，她就像只受到惊吓的兔子猛地跳起来。  
“美惠。”迹部有些难受，这个女孩怕是真的喜欢自己吧。  
“景吾哥哥，”美惠咬着嫩嫩的唇瓣：“我刚才看到，你在亲那个人，你喜欢他是吗？”  
“是的。我喜欢他，从十五岁第一次见面开始。”  
“那你为什么不跟他在一起。为什么要来招惹我。”美惠的声音在颤抖，但小丫头很倔强地咬了嘴唇不哭出来。  
迹部羞愧地避开了她的目光：“他不喜欢我，他爱着另一个人。我只是，一厢情愿。美惠，对不起，我需要你的帮助。”  
“和我在一起是为了爸爸的股份吧，你从来没喜欢过对吗。”  
“对不起。”  
“你混蛋！”美惠朝迹部大叫，柔软的女孩绝望之后终于爆发：“你要是不喜欢我为什么要对我做这种事，为什么要骗我，为什么不骗我到底！”

“龙马，他的爱人去世了，他受到很大的打击，我没有办法不照顾他。”  
“你好贱！他不喜欢你，你却巴巴地贴上去，你让爱你的人怎么办，你让我怎么办！”美惠哭喊着：“我也好贱，明明知道你不喜欢我，为什么还对你抱着希望。”  
迹部悲伤地看着美惠在他面前崩溃，从他下定决心做那种事的时候，他就知道自己注定要欠这个女孩，可看到她这模样，愧疚感还还是强烈得几乎将他碾碎。更悲哀的是，他发现自己没办法放女孩走，没办法抛弃女孩所象征着的权力和金钱。

他曾经有勇气为越前放弃一切，可不知道什么时候起，他认识到自己舍不得千平方的大别墅和带有按摩功能的浴缸，舍不得挥霍奢靡高高在上的生活。面包和爱情，没有了面包，他还能继续爱越前吗？  
不，这不是一道单选题，他有别的选择，越前和金钱他都要。迹部抬头看一眼浅蓝色的房间门，他知道门内越前正等着他。迹部握紧了拳头，既然两边都舍不了，那就只有舍弃良心。  
“美惠，你听着，我跟你做一个交易……”


	5. 122.熄灭的星光

初春的夜晚依旧带着些寒意，晴朗的夜空繁星点点，跳跃在平静的湖面。渴睡的野鸭抬头循着隐约可闻的音乐声望一望，没有感觉到危险，便把头插进温暖的羽翼下，重新坠入有着暖阳和细鱼的美梦中。  
万籁俱寂，迹部宅的夜晚此刻才开始。别墅主体所有的照明设备全部投入工作，强大的光源照得整个别墅亮如白昼，远远望去就像点缀在山间的一颗巨大的明珠。高大的铁门大敞，训练有素的仆人有礼地为客人打开车门，一时间香车美女，笑语声盖过靡靡的音乐。

当中最令人瞩目的，自然是这栋别墅的主人，日本商界最年轻的富豪，迹部景吾。他一身白色礼服，神态高贵举止优雅，举手投足间带着上位者的自信尊贵，偶尔展露的笑容让不少在场的年轻女孩红了脸，自此芳心暗许。只可惜他身侧早有佳人相伴。美惠今天穿着一条粉色的连衣裙，她年纪小，尚未长足的身段撑不起长长的裙摆，迹部便时刻搂着她的腰，喂食擦汗时而耳鬓厮磨柔声细语，真犹如备受宠爱的公主。然而，只要仔细看就可以发现美惠的笑容带着勉强，迹部的眼神则不时飘向二楼的楼梯口。一场以他们为主角的宴会，谁的心都不在上面。

“你答应过我，在外人面前绝对会对我好。”绕到无人的角落，美惠借着替迹部整理衣领的动作，在他耳边低声警告。  
“本大爷答应过你的话绝不会反悔。好了，如果累，你可以先休息一下，你父亲说要为我引见几个朋友。”迹部按下美惠的手，略一迟疑后，在她额头印下一吻。身旁传来女孩羡慕的吸气声，美惠看着远去的高大的背影冷笑。

“就算他真对那个男的有兴趣又怎么样，男人三妻四妾很正常，像他这种身份的人有这么个绊脚石，你反倒不用担心他在外面找其他女人。记住，你才是名正言顺迹部夫人，坐牢了这个位置，要什么没有。要是再生个儿子，迹部家的财产不全是你的。那男的还能翻出什么花样来。”父亲的理论完美得无懈可击，他是真正的商人，怎样投资可以得到最大的利益他比谁都清楚。在他看来，迹部最初的举动卑鄙却不失为一招妙棋，女儿和迹部的联姻绝对是双赢的买卖，帮着外人争赢了公司哪有自家女婿掌权来得稳妥。所以他现在是迹部最好的合作伙伴。  
他忘了他的女儿想要的，从来不是金钱。

本就是商业性质的宴会，到了这个时候已经是男人们的天地，美惠的离开也不会有人太过在意。礼貌地告别几个八卦的太太，美惠躲上了二楼。尖跟的高跟鞋勒得脚疼，她不甚淑女地踹了鞋子，赤脚踏在地上。  
不用担心着凉，因为那个男人从不穿袜子，担心他踩到碎片受了伤，整个别墅二楼以上的地面都铺了厚厚的地毯，虽然他的活动区域只有一个房间。越前龙马，美惠在心里默念他的名字，她已经知道了他曾经是网坛的王子，如今却疯疯癫癫沦为迹部的禁脔，真想知道他当年的粉丝看到他现在的状况会是什么样的表情。当然美惠不敢这么做，不敢直面迹部的怒火，那个男人对自己没多少感情。

浅蓝色的木门雕刻着迹部景吾名字，虚掩着隔绝了外面世界的嘈杂。美惠推门而入的时候不自觉地紧张，继而嘲讽地笑了：这是她的家，她有资格进任何房间。

房间的灯没有开，但是明亮的星光让房间的光线并不昏暗。越前龙马坐在宽敞的落地窗前，双手环着膝盖，呆呆看着远方，星光下影子也是小小的一团，蜷缩在他脚边像是在拥抱他。  
“你在干什么？”  
“你在想你的恋人吗？”  
“听说他已经去世了，你很喜欢他吗，他是怎样的一个人。”  
得不到回答，美惠便自言自语着：“其实我也得不到我爱的人，你知道我有多喜欢景吾哥哥，从第一次见到他我就喜欢了。可是我比你幸运，他还活在我身边。他要是死了，我一定不要活了。”  
“如果他死了，我还活着干什么。”

他死了，你还活着干什么……  
越前抬起头茫然地望着窗外，哥特式的路灯装饰着碎石铺就的小路，蜿蜒着消失在无尽的黑夜中。  
回顾所来径，不见旧人。  
他还活着干什么……

像是终于想明白了困扰许久的难题，越前露出一个轻松的笑。他站起身，有些困惑地看着敞开的木门，那里没有人，那么刚才是谁在跟他说话？好吧，这不重要。拿了眼镜，晃悠着走出房间，明亮的灯光喧闹的音乐让他不适地皱起眉。  
猴子山大王……  
越前几乎是一眼就看到了那个站在人群中央谈笑自若的迹部景吾，他是一个巨大的发光体，吸引了所有人的注意力。  
要跟他告别吗，不，还是不要打扰他了吧。剩下的路他不想要人陪伴，他是如此急切地想要见到那个人，他知道他的部长就在道路尽头等着他。  
此刻所有的仆人都在外面招呼客人，诺大的厨房居然没有人守候，越前拿起一把水果刀，钢制的刀身泛着金属特有的冷光，锋利的刀刃轻松划开柔嫩的皮肤。鲜血喷涌而出，越前着迷地看着那些暗红色的液体从自己手腕流出，落到琉璃台上蜿蜒开来，细细的像是一条线，他和他的红线……


	6. 123.身心俱疲

“你的手受伤了。”  
越前费力睁开困乏的眼，迷迷糊糊看见面前站了个很高的男人。  
“唔，差得远呢。”越前懒懒地靠回桌脚，他现在谁都不想理会。  
“手给我。”男人不理会越前的冷淡，兀自在他面前蹲了下来。当带着熟悉的檀香木香味的手帕覆盖在越前手腕的时候，越前猛然惊醒：“部长？”  
柔和含蓄的香味一如手冢的温存。

“手是网球运动员的生命，怎么可以这么不小心。”淡淡的责备夹杂着无奈和怜惜，藏在无框镜片后的锐利凤眸也是熟悉的温柔。  
“部长……”  
男人轻叹：“太大意了，越前。”  
“部长！”越前像是迷路的小孩终于找见自己的母亲，猛地扑到男人怀里，搂着他的肩膀放声大哭，尽情宣泄自己的委屈和不安。  
“我好想你，呜呜，你总是不回家，我一直在等，我以为你不要我了。你不要丢下我好不好。”越前哭得像个小孩，双手紧紧搂着男人害怕他再次消失。  
温热的液体顺着脖颈滑入衣服里面，男人犹豫片刻，伸手将哭泣的越前搂住。

“你们在干什么！放开他！”暴喝声响起，一个天旋地转，越前被硬生生从男人怀里扯离。  
“你受伤了？他对你做了什么！”  
越前听不见迹部的惊慌，他用力挣扎着：“放开我！我要找部长你放开我！”  
迹部神色一暗，一手紧紧攥着越前的手腕，一边朝男人望去，不觉心惊。那人已经站了起来，正平静地看着迹部。他很高，这是迹部第一个感觉，被俯视的位置让迹部倍感压迫。乌黑的头发留到露出耳朵的位置，鼻梁高挺眼神锋利，戴着一副无框的眼镜。西装搭在手上，纯白色的衬衫有些凌乱，最上面的两颗扣子被扯开，露出小麦色的皮肤，衬衫右肩的部位湿透了，小腹的位置则有血迹，他衣着狼狈，但整个人却散发着一种凛然的气势。  
手冢国光。

迹部叹气，他不是手冢国光，也有七分神似，难怪越前会有这样的反应了。越前挣扎愈加激烈，迹部按着他的后脑勺将他固定在自己怀里，提高音量对着整个房间道：“他不是手冢，手冢已经死了。”  
男人面无表情，越前却一下子崩溃：“你骗我，他就在那儿，你放开我！”他使劲推搡着迹部，迹部只死死按住他，把他的脸按在胸口不让他有再见到那人的机会。男人不说话不动作，眼前发生的一切都像与他无关，然而强烈的存在感却让迹部不得忽视。

越前本就失血过多体力不支，这么一闹很快就没了力气，软在迹部怀里昏昏欲睡。迹部打横抱起他，看见他另一只手上缠着的手帕的时候不禁一愣。  
“他的手受伤了。”男人终于说出迹部到来后的第一句话，迹部怀疑地看他一眼。  
“他自己拿刀子割的。”男人掂起越前之前用来割腕的刀子道：“割得不深，你给他找个医生看看，好好休息应该没有危险。”  
“你是谁。”

黑发男子正要开口，就听到美惠父亲夸张的惊呼声：“德川少爷，您怎么在这儿？”他谄媚笑道：“景吾，这位就是我要跟你介绍的，德川家的二少爷。这是怎么了？”他惶恐地指着德川衬衫上的血迹。  
“不是我的血。”德川淡淡道：“你先送他休息吧，我在这里等。”  
迹部会意，朝他点了下头抱着越前快速离开。

德川说的没错，越前的伤口确实不是很深，迹部拿来医药箱替他处理了，擦消毒药水的时候越前痛得醒过来，睁着无神的眼盯着迹部看。  
“小鬼啊。”迹部一时不知道说些什么，问他为什么自杀？池田的警告在先，越前的抑郁症不是一天两天了，事实上迹部惊讶他到今天才有这样的举动。  
“猴子山大王，我好像看见部长了……”

迹部沉着脸给越前包上纱布，他的技术不好，害怕包不好就一圈一圈用力绕，绕到最后厚厚的一层，自己看着就笑了。越前茫然地看着他，傻乎乎的样子逗得迹部更乐，忍不住低头在他脸蛋上啃一口。越前吃痛挣扎，迹部按住他的肩膀，两人鼻眼相对。  
“你有本大爷还不够吗。”蛊惑似的放低了声音，两人的距离无限拉近，鼻尖轻触：“龙马……”  
越前别开脸，迹部的吻就落到了他的脸颊，迹部讪笑，在他方才的咬痕上亲了亲：“我还有点事，你在这里等我，乖乖的。就算要自杀，也等本大爷回来陪你，嗯？”

得不到越前的回答，迹部也不在意，拿起德川替越前包扎的手帕。宴会已近尾声，迹部避开流连的客人，直奔厨房而去。德川还在，自己煮了咖啡喝，悠闲得像是这栋别墅的主人。  
“三宅一生。”迹部把他的手帕扔在他面前。  
“巧合。”德川眉眼不惊。迹部伸手勾掉他的眼镜，戴在自己脸上。  
“平光镜。”他冷笑着把眼镜扔回去：“这也是巧合吗？”  
德川杯子一放，身体后仰靠着椅背：“问吧。”  
“你假扮手冢是要干什么。”  
“好奇。”  
“好奇什么。”  
德川泯然一笑。

迹部恼火：“你有什么目的。”  
“你要结婚了，那女孩不错。”德川两手在胸前交叉，十指指尖相对：“做个交易，把他给我，我给你想要的一切。”  
迹部冷笑：“滚。”  
德川淡然起身：“你会把他亲手交到我手上。”  
“做梦！”迹部咬牙。  
应付完德川，迹部只觉疲倦不已。喊来美惠父亲问清德川身份，证实自己的猜测后迹部默然，德川这个姓氏，在现代的影响力也不容小觑啊，越前怎么会和他扯上关系。

终于打发走所有的客人，迹部跌坐在沙发上，浑身酸痛说不出的疲惫，手指跳动着想要拿一根烟来抽，美惠端着杯热牛奶过来，柔声倒：“你早点休息吧。”  
“谢谢，本大爷还有点事。”  
“如果是越前的话，池田医生已经到了，正在谈话，你可以休息一下，结束了我喊你。”  
迹部吃惊地看一眼美惠，后者不安地低下头：“即使是假的，我也想做一个合格的迹部夫人。”  
“谢谢。”顿了顿，迹部道：“以后越前的事还是我来吧，太委屈你了。”美惠是个单纯的女孩，出生富裕家庭让她很有些富家女子的小脾气，她绝不可能主动去照顾越前，美惠这样做反而让迹部起了疑心。迹部的拒绝让美惠的笑容僵硬，她勉强牵动嘴角道：“我知道了，我先睡了。”

迹部点头，看一眼紧闭的门扉，池田在的话应该没问题吧，他实在太累了，就休息一会儿，他对自己说道，不料，这一睡就睡熟了过去，一直到半夜的一声尖叫。


	7. 123.越前发狂

迹部被尖叫声惊醒，整个别墅的灯都亮了，还在工作的或者已经睡下的全都跑了出来，吵吵嚷嚷的。  
“好像是夫人。”有人听出了那个声音，低声说出他的猜测，瞬间所有人都静了下来，一致看向迹部，尖叫声还在继续，凄厉的声音听得人头皮发麻。  
“都给本大爷让开！”迹部不耐烦地推开堵在楼梯口的仆人，飞快地奔上楼。当他看清楼道口的情景的时候，迹部只觉全身血液凝固，如掉进冰窖般寒冷：

越前死死地掐着一个女仆的脖颈把她按在墙上，女孩满脸都是血，还在不断往下流，挣扎得失去了力气，手脚无力地垂在身体两侧。  
“把东西还给我！”越前低声嘶吼着，他的眼睛已经充血，狰狞的表情让人毫不怀疑下一秒他就会如野兽一般直接咬断女孩的脖子。已经有人上去拉扯越前想要把女孩救出来，然而越前完全不顾他人，他的力气极大，三个大男人居然没能拉开越前。  
“放开她越前！”迹部好不容易回过神来，围观的人迅速避开让迹部过去。  
“放开她，越前。”迹部把手叠在越前的手上，越前浑然不觉，左手因为用力手背上青筋暴起，女孩被越前掐得翻了白眼，眼看就要断气了。迹部咬牙一拳打在越前的小腹，越前吃痛往后退了一步，手松开，女孩无力地滑倒在地。

越前还要再冲上去，迹部死死拉住他的腰：“你清醒点！”  
“把我的眼镜还给我！”越前的神情几近疯狂，剧烈的挣扎让迹部几乎抓不住他。有眼力的仆人迅速过来帮忙制住了越前，穿着睡衣的美惠和池田医生也赶了过来，亮出针筒按着越前的手臂就要打。  
“你要给他打什么东西！”迹部惊慌地伸手去拦，然而冰冷的针头已经刺进越前的手臂，推注进药水几秒钟后，越前的挣扎变得软弱，到最后直挺挺地躺在地上不再动弹。  
“镇静剂。”池田擦了把汗，见迹部一脸担忧的神情，连忙解释道：“放心，不会有后遗症的。”

迹部小心地把越前抱起来，他眼里的暴戾已经退去，变成宣泄后的麻木。  
“池田你喊几个人把这女孩送到我书房去，治好她，我等会儿有话要问。其他人都散了吧。”迹部顿了顿，道：“今晚的事情就当没发生过，谁要是敢多嘴一个字，本大爷会让他后悔来到这个世上。”  
“景吾哥哥……”美惠怯怯地喊了一声，迹部看了她一眼：“你帮池田照顾那女孩儿，我马上下来。”  
女孩被拖走，众人飞快散去，这过程没一个人敢发出声音。迹部抱着越前进屋，大灯关着，只留了床头灯，光线恰好让迹部看清房间的情况：床头柜上散落着几颗白色的药丸，装水的玻璃杯掉到地上，铺了厚厚的地毯没有摔碎。

“你在吃什么药？”迹部低声问道，越前只茫然而疲倦地看着他，迹部叹了口气，把越前放到床上。  
“我去处理下事情马上就回来，你在这里乖乖等着，我不会让任何人进来，你不用害怕，好吗？”  
越前闭上眼，迹部拉过被子给他盖上，低头亲了亲他的脸，然后起身拿过床头柜上的小药丸。

女孩已经醒来，只是全身颤抖不已，迹部忍着耐心听她打着哆嗦把事情讲完，又问了几个问题，把真相拼了个七七八八。  
那药是池田给越前开的安眠药和维生素片，特意叮嘱女孩要亲眼看着越前吃下安眠药并把剩下的药送走。越前倒也配合，乖乖按剂量吃了药，不料当女孩弯腰收拾东西的时候，越前却突然大喊他的眼镜不见了，女孩不知道什么眼镜，慌张地弯腰去找，她的动作却让越前误认为女孩拿了眼镜，发狂地要她交出来。

听完事情的起因经过后，迹部皱起眉：“那么，谁拿了越前的眼镜。”刚才在房间的时候，他没有看到什么眼镜。  
“我也没有看到……”

“那副眼镜，就是那个手冢国光的，是吗？”池田开口问道。  
迹部点了下头。  
“难怪。是他最珍贵的东西了吧。”  
这样的说法让迹部心烦意乱，他不耐烦地挥了挥手：“好了，剩下的事情明天再说吧，你回自己房间去，什么话也不要多说，本大爷会给你一个满意的答复。”最后的话他是对女孩说的。眼看着他就要起身，美惠连忙喊住了他：“景吾哥哥，你要拿越前哥哥怎么办？”

“什么怎么办。”  
“他这样子，你要把他留在家里吗，你也看到了，他会杀人的……”  
迹部危险地眯起眼：“你什么意思。”  
“把他送到医院去吧，我害怕，求你了，景吾哥哥。”美惠惨白着张小脸，她看起来确实吓坏了。  
“不可能！”  
“我也觉得你需要把他送到医院。你先别发火听我说。”池田示意迹部冷静，然后才开始解释：“他的情况比我想象中的严重。我今天跟他谈话后发现他现在的睡眠时间每天不到三个小时，安眠药的效果也不如预计得好。而且，迹部你知道吗，他已经有了‘我活在这个世界上是多余的’这样的想法，这是非常危险的。就算你能一天二十四小时盯着他不让他去自杀，他也处于危险状态。抑郁症是精神疾病，但最终会影响到生理健康，记忆力减退行动迟缓生理功能衰退甚至死亡，我不是在危言耸听。”

 

迹部当然知道越前的不正常，那样的眼神，嗜血的、残暴的，他是真的要杀死那个女孩。可是，只要一想到他一个人孤零零的样子，就心痛地不得了。  
“我不可能让他一个人待在那种地方。”  
“你要相信医院会给他最专业的照顾，我知道你的顾虑，但是就像我一直建议的，越早治疗越好。而且医院对病人的资料绝对保密，只要你这边不出问题，他的形象绝不会受影响。”  
迹部疲惫地按揉着太阳穴：“你再让我想想。太晚了，你们先去休息。”

池田点了下头，带着受伤的女孩率先离开，美惠站在原地，迟疑地想要开口，但看看迹部的神色，最终没有说出来。看热闹的早已散去，整栋别墅重新陷入安静。美惠飞快地跑回自己房间拿起电话，拨号的时候她的手指颤抖不已，几次按错键。电话接通，响起男人睡意朦胧地声音：“喂？”  
“爸，”美惠哭喊着：“我闯祸了……”她拉开床头的柜子，那里安静地躺着一副眼镜。


	8. 125.去留

迹部的早餐是一大杯鲜榨橙汁一个水煮蛋加全麦面包加四封明晃晃的辞职信。嚼着难吃的燕麦面包，心里不住暗骂池田那个半吊子营养师，据说这些食物对治疗抑郁症有很好的辅助效果，为了表示和越前共进退的决心，迹部年纪轻轻就过起了养生生活。特么的连根咸菜也没有啊！！！  
“我保证绝不会将密密泄露出去……”哟，还有别字，迹部表情愉悦，递交辞职信的四个女孩则一字儿排开，紧张地注视迹部。

“辞职的事情你们不找管家，直接找上本大爷？”面包实在太难吃，迹部不高兴地扔回盘子里，无心的动作吓坏了女孩，死死低着头没一个人说话。  
“既然你们找上本大爷了，本大爷刚好想问一句，为什么要辞职，待遇不够高？”  
几个女孩你看我我看你，推搡了好一会儿，最终推出一个女孩低声道：“不是的，我们很愿意为您工作，但我们很害怕再遇到前天晚上的事情。”  
迹部一愣，继而烦躁骂道：“前天晚上是个意外，该干嘛干嘛去，别多事。”  
“这不是多事，景吾哥哥，”美惠同情地看了眼女孩们道：“其他人都觉得不安全，他要是再发狂，我们也不敢对他动手啊。你要照顾他我不管，但是他太危险了，你至少要治好他的精神病。”  
“胡说什么，越前没有精神病。”  
“那么他就是杀人犯。”美惠的父亲走了进来。美惠大叫一声，欢快地蹦到他怀里：“老爸，你怎么来了。”

“出了这么大事情你都不告诉我。”美惠父亲点了下女儿的额头，转向迹部道：“精神病患者不能判刑，否则的话，故意伤人罪判得可不轻。  
“你什么意思。”  
“你要送他去医院还是给他在外面住他我都不管，但他不能在这间房子待着，我不能让女儿留在一个神经病身边。否则我们的合作就到此为止，我没什么能耐，但要拼个你死我活，我想女婿你的日子也不会太好过。”

不得不说这几年他的进步很大，放在以前有人敢这样明目张胆地威胁他，他早就叫了桦帝把那人扔出去，可桦帝已经不在了啊，所以只能面带微笑听他讲完，甚至耐心安抚。总算送走了美惠父女，迹部疲倦地捏了捏鼻根，问管家道：“龙马还没起床吗？”  
“还没有，需要我去喊他吗？”  
迹部挥挥手，示意自己去看他。越前的房门紧闭，门前地上端正地摆放着一个大盘子，上面放了面包鸡蛋等物。迹部看着看着就笑了，这帮人啊，既然这么不想干，他也懒得客气了。

迹部弯腰端起早餐，轻轻拧开房门，越前已经醒了，刚洗完澡的样子，顶着湿漉漉的头发对着窗口若有所思。迹部注意到他的眼神和他往日发呆时有些不一样了。  
“肚子饿了没。”迹部把盘子在床头柜放下，坐到越前身边亲了亲他，就算疯疯癫癫，爱干净的习惯倒没变，头发香喷喷的，迹部满意地笑了笑，然后开始往面包上涂蜂蜜。  
“池田说这玩意儿对你好，所以不喜欢的话也多少吃点。”迹部把面包撕成小块塞越前嘴里，越前机械地咀嚼着咽下了。喂了一片多点的面包，迹部吃了剩下的，开始剥水煮蛋。

“你把我送医院去吧。”  
迹部一愣，道：“你都听到了。”  
“嗯。”  
“本大爷答应过你爸，绝对会照顾好你。蛋黄还是蛋白？”  
迹部跳跃性的问题让越前有些回不过神来，思考了一会儿才道：“蛋黄。”  
“真难得喜欢吃蛋黄的。”迹部把蛋白啃了，露出大半个黄澄澄的蛋黄：“给。”越前几口就吞下，艰难地试图把话题导回正道去：“猴子山大王……我是说真的，你把我送医院去吧。”  
迹部冷哼：“每个人都想把你从我身边带走，怎么，你也这么不愿意留在本大爷身边？”  
“我需要帮助。”  
迹部愣住，他没有预料到会从越前嘴里听到这样的话，越前龙马，需要帮助？

“我睡不着。”越前坦白：“大多数头脑都昏昏沉沉的，好像听不到别人在讲些什么，也看不明白很多事，脑子都要锈掉了。我总觉得部长还活着，可是仔细想想，我快要连他长什么模样都忘了。”  
“越前……”  
“昨天晚上是我睡的最好的一个晚上，醒来的时候想起很多事情。我好像迷迷糊糊的，做了一些不该做的事情，是吗？”越前低头看自己的手，他的手指张开弯成勾状微微颤抖着。  
“我不想再过这样的日子了，我害怕部长会生气，你帮帮我，迹部。”  
迹部苦笑：“好啊，你知道我从来不会拒绝你的要求。”  
“谢谢。”越前迟疑片刻，探过身亲亲迹部的下巴。  
迹部斜着眼：“这算什么。”  
“没什么。”越前耸了耸肩。

选的医院是池田工作的地方，有山有水风景优美，但依旧掩饰不了它是个神经病医院的事实：疯狂压抑，毛骨悚然。  
病房是单人式的，来之前特意吩咐按照越前喜欢的格局布置，墙上甚至挂着越前的单人照片，被单枕头一律从迹部宅带过来，就连空气里也飘着越前熟悉的香味。迹部不放心地四处检查，越前则坐在床上，略带迷茫地看着迹部忙忙碌碌。  
“这里的柜子，第一层是你喜欢的零食，第二层放了游戏机，如果别人想玩你就拿给他，我再给你买知道吗。”迹部检查完，又一层层拉开指给越前看。  
越前无奈地笑笑：“猴子山大王，你还差得远呢。我又不是小孩子。”  
“你就是小鬼一个。”迹部在越前面前蹲下来，拉过他的手捧在手心：“要是不喜欢这里就打电话给我，我立刻就接你走。给你的手机好好收着，长按一到九都能打到本大爷的手机上。”  
越前“噗嗤”一声笑了：“哪有人这样设快捷键的。”  
“本大爷爱这样设就这样设，谁管得着，本大爷就是规则。”  
越前摇头：“我知道了。猴子山大王，你还记得，有一年过年的时候我们在山上遇到吗？”  
迹部皱起眉：“有吗，什么时候的事，本大爷怎么不记得了。”  
越前笑：“那大概是我记错了吧，记忆有些混乱。”  
迹部狐疑地看他一眼，起身道：“本大爷先走了，会经常来看你的。”  
“嗯。”越前静静地看着迹部离开，躲在窗口后往下看，还能看到他不住地回头。

抬头望天，心内茫然。他不想待在这个地方，他不想一个人。可他忘不了那年无名的小山上意气奋发要打败他父亲成为最成功的商人的少年，他，绝不要成为他的负担。


	9. 126.惊变

越前从光怪陆离的梦境中醒来，屏着呼吸盯着天花板好一会儿，才慢慢反应过来自己身在何方。他舒了一口气，放松下紧绷的肌肉才发现自己手心都是汗。赤脚走下地，窗外皓月当空万籁俱寂，只得见房间内秒针滴滴答答的走动声。  
凌晨零点四十三分，很好，今天居然能够睡上两个小时。

越前在房间里来回走动，几分钟后趴下来做俯卧撑，身体早已疲惫不堪，疲软的肌肉在尖叫着睡眠，可是脑神经却愈发清醒。看样子想要把自己累昏过去是不怎么可能啊。越前第一次恨起自己超强的体力来。

气喘吁吁地瘫倒在地，依旧一丝睡意也无，越前想了想，爬到床上抓过手机，那个号码是早已经烂熟于心的，等待声过后是几声嘶嘶的杂音，然后，清冷的声音响起：  
“你好，这里是手冢国光和他的kitty越前龙马家，我们现在不在，请在“嘀”声后留言。”  
挂断，重拨。  
“你好，这里是手冢国光和他的kitty越前龙马家，我们现在不在，请在“嘀”声后留言。”  
挂断，重拨。  
越前就像遇到了他的猫薄荷，反复地挂断重拨，乐此不彼。

不小心长按了数字键，拨到一半的号码自动跳动早已设置好的快捷号码。越前恍然醒悟，立刻按断电话，握着手机心跳如擂鼓。  
“猴子山大王……”  
可惜手机安静着，一个晚上都没有再响起。

第二天晨检的时候，池田带来了越前喜欢的小饼干。二十岁的大男人了，还喜欢这些甜甜的小东西。  
“你今天心情不错。”池田的笑是温和的，但是不知为什么，越前总觉得他的笑里没有一丝真意，就连不二的笑都比他多了几分暖意。或许是他的眼神太锐利，总觉得在他面前无处可藏。越前低头把玩手机，避开池田的眼睛。  
“昨天睡了几个小时。”  
“两个小时。”  
“很不错哦，如果配合接下来的药物治疗我相信你很快就能恢复。”  
越前不答话，池田正准备起身，注意到了越前的手机。  
“这是景吾的吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“能让我看看吗？”  
越前迟疑了一下，把手机递给池田。

“这个手机还是他去年他生日的时候我送给他的。”  
越前有些意外地抬起头：“您和他关系很好？”  
“我父亲是他的家庭医生，我从小就和他熟悉，他没有兄弟姐妹，又小我十岁，一直喊我哥哥来着。可惜后来长大了，大概难为情吧，再也没听到过他喊我哥哥。你知道他小时候有多可爱吗。”  
“很难想象，猴子山大王可以用可爱来形容。”

“是啊，现在的他……”池田惋惜地摇摇头：“我先走了，待会儿会有医生带你去检查。”  
“等等，我的手机。”  
“哦，这个啊，”池田捏着吊坠把手机举到半空：“这个我就先拿走了，反正你以后都不会用到它，你甚至都不会记得迹部景吾这个人。”

越前猛地站起来：“你什么意思！”  
池田笑了笑，道：“景吾一直很可爱，一开始的时候有些花心，可在我看来他就像个迫不及待地想要尝试大人生活的小孩子，我喜欢他的张扬他的任性，他值得任何人去爱。可是突然有一天，他告诉我他喜欢上一个男孩，他不再任性不再自信了，他小心翼翼地跟在男孩身后，默默关注着男孩，甚至连表白都不敢。他懦弱地让我不敢相信我眼前的人居然是迹部景吾，简直比那些被爱情冲昏头脑的女孩更让我恶心。”池田责备地看着越前：“你说说你都把他变成什么样了。”

“这不是我的错 ……”  
“这就是你的错，越前龙马，所以我希望你不要再出现在他的面前。美惠都比你有用的多，你不配爱他。”  
“你不能对我怎么样，猴子山大王不会放过你的。 ”  
“哦？对你的治疗全都经过他的同意，只是有些副作用我不能控制，他怎么会怪我呢。”  
“混蛋！”意识到危险，越前拼命往外逃，然而疲倦的身体没什么力气，轻而易举就被池田制住：“嘘嘘，小心小家伙，在这种地方太激动可是很危险的。”  
“你放开我！你不能杀我，放开我！”  
“放心，我不杀你。我怎么会去做杀人犯。”池田怜悯地看着越前：“要知道这世界有的是比死更可怕的东西。”  
————————  
“只是些普通的维生素片和安眠药。”最终的检验结果送到迹部手里，迹部松了口气，自嘲道：“本大爷真是太无聊了，才会去怀疑池田。”  
“景吾哥哥，忙完了吗，爸爸说让你和我回家吃饭呢。”美惠欢乐地扑在迹部背上。迹部不自在地想要摆脱美惠：“美惠。”  
美惠嘟着嘴，不满道：“知道了知道了，不就是要认清自己的身份嘛，我认得清啊，只是陪我吃个饭有什么关系？”  
确实没什么关系，更何况那老家伙喊他应该也不是普通吃顿饭。迹部决定把看望越前的时间往后推推。


	10. 127 治疗

“啊——”越前忍不住尖叫，电流刺透中枢神经，肌肉颤抖继而产生剧烈痉挛。他闭上眼咬紧牙关，电流的刺激下，脑神经细胞前有未有的活跃，多巴胺疯狂分泌，强迫的欢愉侵赶压抑痛苦的感情。放松吧享受吧，跳跃的电波犹如海峡女巫不断诱惑自己抛弃那份痛苦，可是这一份痛苦，是他和手冢真实相爱过的证据啊，他怎么能够丢弃。

池田冷笑着看着越前无望的挣扎，想要保护那份痛苦，很抱歉，所有跟他相关的一切你都留不下来。  
“再把电压上升10伏。”  
“池田医生，这已经是最高安全电压，再往上升恐怕会造成永久性的脑损伤。”池田的助理担忧地看了眼越前，池田医生的治疗方式太急进了，病人如此抗拒治疗不应该先作心理辅导吗，而且用药物治疗不是更安全的选择？可惜他只是个小小的实习助理，即使奇怪也不敢反对的意见。  
池田没有注意到助手看他的眼神，只是皱着眉思考片刻后，道：“今天的治疗就到此为止吧，你先回去，我要和病人聊一聊。”  
小助手听话地离开，池田走过去捏住越前的下巴逼迫他抬起头来。越前已经处于半昏迷状态，脸色蜡黄，额头上滚满汗珠，眉头紧紧皱着，仿佛处于极其痛苦的状态。  
“你真厉害，”池田赞扬道：“我还没见过能够完全抵抗电休克治疗的病人。”

闻言，越前缓缓睁开眼，露出一个虚弱的却轻蔑的笑：“治疗？”  
“你不应该这么仇恨我，我确实想要治好你。你是景吾看重的人，我自然不会对你怎样。”  
越前不耐烦地打断他的话，道：“你到底想要干什么，我离不离开迹部跟你有什么关系。”

池田松开越前，坐回他的座位后缓缓说道：“像你这样的情况，心理学界有这样一种理论：人们往往相信我们所爱的人的力量在我们之上，因而我们在潜意识里将所具有的消极感情指向了他们，渴望得到救赎。当一个所爱的人去世的时候，所有的信念支撑崩塌，有些人能够从废墟中站起来，而一些人则陷入更深层次的悲痛之中，悲伤者会退化到口唇阶段并产生内射作用，认为自己什么也做不了，自怨自艾消极避世。”  
越前沉默。  
池田接着说道：“还有一种情况，我们会将对所爱对象的所有感觉，包括悲伤和愤怒全都指向自己，并且在行动上对这种悲观的情绪做出回应。”  
“我不明白。”

池田叹了口气，道：“手冢离开带来的悲伤投射到你身上，而你的悲痛则影响着景吾。”  
越前瞪大了眼。池田满意笑道：“我看你已经开始理解了。”  
“怎么会……”  
“试着回想你记忆中的那个迹部景吾，并且以他的性格和行为方式来做选择。得到Jim背叛的消息后，他会怎么做？”  
“他会……”越前闭上眼，想起迹部曾经愤怒地指责手冢删除他的短信，海边逼迫自己对他的感情。他是那种会强迫别人接受自己感情的人，相信自己应该得到所有人的喜爱，决不允许背叛和不信任。  
“据我所知，他连Jim 的面都没见过，就这样认命地接受他人的背叛。”  
“这不对！”越前想说那件事发生在手冢离开之前，可又立刻想起那个时候自己正因为艾滋病而恐慌着，对迹部百般不耐烦。  
“你养过猫吧，应该能够明白，主人哪怕有一点的厌恶，便会影响到宠物的情绪。”  
越前默然，难道自己真对迹部有这么大的影响力而不自知？这样的想法让他惊恐而且羞愧，眼神不经意撇到池田的衣服袋子，猛然清醒：“放屁。”  
池田一愣：“什么。”  
“你说的话都是放屁，迹部景吾不是我的宠物，他是一个完完整整有着坚强意志的人，怎么可能轻易被我的情绪所左右。而且，你扯了这么一大堆，还是没回答我为什么那么讨厌我。”越前眯起眼：“我替你回答吧，你喜欢迹部，所有为了他好的话都是放屁，你只是嫉妒而已。”

“你在胡说些什么。”  
“作为一个心理医生，你实在不合格，你不该拿走那只手机，更不该把它带在身上。当时你看到它的时候，你的表情都扭曲了，我开始不明白，现在想来，你嫉妒都要发狂了吧。”  
池田轻笑：“这么清晰的思维和敏锐的观察力，怎么，电休克引起你的躁狂症了？”  
“你知道我曾经是网球运动员吧，网球比赛中，就要求你时刻观察对手的动态，眼神的走向，手臂肌肉的收缩，你没有办法对自己隐瞒。”

“你很聪明。”池田赞许地看了眼越前：“确实，我喜欢他喜欢了几乎一辈子，他很花心，但无论换多少个情人，他的心依旧不属于任何人。直到那一天，他突然告诉我，他喜欢上了一个小鬼，他的眼神告诉我他是认真的。如果只是这样，我会祝福他，可你却让他受伤了。他曾经难受得要靠安眠药才能睡着，安眠药没有用了，就寻求更刺激的药物，他现在都还对某些药物成瘾。”  
越前：“……”  
“看你的表情，你应该什么都不知道吧。”池田失望地叹气：“我怎么可能再让他靠近这样的你。不能直接杀了你还真是遗憾，不过，你的话倒是给我提供了一种新的思路。”  
越前警觉地瞪着他：“什么意思！”  
“与其逼你忘记他，还不如让景吾对你失望主动离开你。”  
“他不会！”  
“别那么肯定，你知道他们是怎么治疗同性恋的吗？他们会不断给病患播放同性恋交欢的电影，然后让他们服下呕吐剂，反复地放反复地吐，到最后，一想到和男人接吻，甚至见到你自己的爱人，都会控制不住的恶心。芬达卡鲁宾迹部手冢，你喜欢的，最终会成为你所厌恶的，想象那个时候，景吾会有多伤心。”

迹部最近有些抓狂，他觉得自己就像美惠父亲手里的一只猴子，被带到各个地方搔首弄姿取悦他人。不过美惠父亲让他见的也确实是对他事业极其重要的人，因此迹部也只是放在心里抱怨几句，已经近一个星期没有去看越前了，迹部决定无论怎么样，今天下午一定要过去。想着，身边的女人发出惊叹的嘘声，迹部抬眼朝跑马场望去，英俊的男人骑着一匹高大的黑马慢慢从阳光中走出来。他穿着一套黑色的骑士服，完美的面孔强壮的体魄犹如中世纪的骑士，难怪这些女孩会这样不矜持地尖叫着。  
迹部则盯着那张面无表情的脸，恨不得拿出把剑来把他砍死：德川和也，这个阴魂不散的家伙！迹部家宴之后，他已经连着在各种场合碰到他三次！  
“迹部。”他朝着迹部礼貌地点头。  
迹部仰起头，想用鼻尖对他，可惜德川骑在马上，让这姿势有些困难，于是更加烦躁了：“还真是巧啊，大少爷！”  
“龙马呢，这么好的天气不带他出来走走？”  
“多谢关心，他只喜欢跟本大爷单独在一起。”  
德川不理会他的挑衅，依旧面瘫着脸：“比一场。跑三圈，谁先到就算赢。”  
迹部伸手打了个响指，立刻有工作人员牵着一匹白马过来，迹部利落上马：“你就沉浸在本大爷华丽的骑马技巧上吧。”


	11. 128 错过的心意

手冢准备发球，他的表情镇定，但是紧紧皱着的眉头和鼻翼间溢出的细密的汗珠却昭示着他的痛苦。这是当年手冢和迹部关东大赛一战时候的录像，即使多年以后，越前仍旧不忍细细回忆当时的情节，不料却在这种情况下被逼迫着反复观看。  
大屏幕上的手冢和迹部都还是少年模样，越前曾经觉得两人长得老相，怎么看都不像初中生，现在看去，两人眉宇间分明带着份少年特有的轻狂和稚气。

手冢的球拍坠地，越前心脏猛地收缩，紧接着肠胃一阵痉挛，他不可遏制地呕吐起来，可惜从早到上只喝了芬达，越前只呕出一滩酸臭难闻的酸水来，闻着那味道就更加想吐，肠胃翻滚着什么都吐不出来，肚子里胀满了气，难受得拿手指去扣，又呕出几口苦汁这才罢休，抹了把泪，精疲力竭地倒回躺椅上。  
这么一折腾越前口渴得很，左手边便是冰镇过的葡萄味的芬达，这么多年他一直喜欢这酸酸甜甜的玩意儿，手冢费了那么多心思都没办法让他戒掉这玩意儿，短短几天，越前就觉得他这辈子都不想碰这东西了。  
可这几天他唯一的食物和水就是几罐芬达，明知里面被加了催吐剂，他也只能饮鸩止渴。

池田推门进来，看了眼废水缸的呕吐物，笑道：“成果不错。”  
全世界大概只有这个变态会对一滩呕吐物笑得这么开心，越前腹诽，斜着三白眼道：“喂，不给换点吃的，这么吃下去你不加呕吐剂我也要对芬达厌烦了。”  
池田点点头：“下一餐开始换成茶碗蒸，听说你喜欢吃这个？”  
“别加胡萝卜，做得不好吃我可不吃。”越前傲慢地提着要求。池田不可思议地摇摇头：“这样强颜欢笑有意思吗，示个弱我还能对你仁慈点。”  
越前嚣张地笑道：“能把你气死当然有意思。”  
池田笑容一僵，继而冷着脸道：“景吾今天下午要来看你，我安排护士给你洗个澡。”说着转身就走。  
越前暗喜，只见池田又转了回来，从衣袋里拿出一支注射针筒：“对了，忘记给你打针镇定剂。”  
“你想干什么！”越前大叫，那针头已经刺进他的肌肉里，来不及挣扎，药效快速地进入血液麻痹神经，他失去了所有力气。

越前静静地躺着，手脚都被绑着动弹不得，唯一能动的只有脑袋，可惜身上盖着的厚厚被子将他堵了个严严实实。他使劲挪动着，终于把被子顶开一点，露出一双眼去找寻迹部。他知道迹部就在门外，透过门上的透视窗注视着自己，可他没有办法让自己的视线与迹部的对上。门外隐约的对话声传来，越前屏住了呼吸仔细听着。  
“……他的指标都在好转，电休克引起的躁狂症在治疗结束后也能得到缓解，稍加药物控制，我想不用担心。”  
“我能进去看看他吗？”  
“景吾……他狂躁症刚发作过，你现在进去对他是一种刺激。”  
门外短暂的沉默，越前的心提到了嗓子眼，他害怕迹部就这样离开。救我，猴子山大王，进来看看我，救我出去。他在心里默默祈祷着。门外终于传来声音：  
“我好想他……让我抱抱他就好，不不，我就看一眼，不会吵醒他的……”  
那声音压抑的痛苦和思念狠狠击中越前的心脏，咬住牙指甲死死抓着床板不让眼泪落下来，与此同时，身体条件反射地对这个声音起了呕吐的冲动。

门锁响动，越前一惊，立刻缩回被窝里，同时警觉地捕捉外界的声响。他感觉到脚步声在他身边停下，静默许久后传来一声几不可闻的叹气，紧接着，一只手放到被子上。越前紧张地绷紧了身体，不行，他现在不能见到猴子山大王。  
越前终于明白了池田的良苦用心，即使心里再思念迹部，他的身体却会做出背道而驰的行为，他要是真的在迹部面前吐出来或者表现出一丝厌恶，迹部这样强自尊心的人，恐怕再也不会原谅他了吧。

“迹部。”池田警告性地叫道，迹部停下动作，越前松了口气，可下一秒他被子连人被紧紧抱住：“快点好起来，小鬼，好起来我就带你回家。”迹部用力抱了一下又飞快地放开，紧接着越前听到脚步声渐行渐远，他躲在被窝里许久，四周寂静无声只余他一人，终于忍不住轻声哭泣。

 

迹部最后看了眼灰色的建筑群，猛踩一脚油门狠狠扭动方向盘，快速逃离这个囚笼，他害怕再待一秒，就会忍不住冲回去。他觉得自己要疯了，他怎么会把越前送到那种地方，怎么会丢他一个人。不见面的时候能够忍住思念，见了面才知道自己有多想他，想得心脏都在发疼。有的时候迹部会消极地觉得为什么要给他治病，就让他这样反正自己又不是养不起他，可他又是如此地想念那个傲慢嚣张自信飞扬的越前龙马，他想要那个越前龙马回来……

 

愧疚希望悲伤期待反复切换着心情，迹部把自己折腾得筋疲力尽才无可奈何地回家。美惠已经在家等着了，见到迹部，坐在沙发上冷着脸道：“你去看他了。”  
“不关你事。”  
“你太过分了！我才是你的妻子，你要去看情人怎么不关我事。”  
迹部握紧拳头压抑住怒气，冷冷道：“你逾矩了，这几天本大爷对你是太好了吗，让你忘记了你的身份。”  
美惠惨白着脸，眼泪扑簌簌地往下掉：“你真的一点都不喜欢我吗？我乖乖听话，努力做你要我做的事情，你就一点都不感动吗？”  
闸门一打开，委屈心酸全都涌了上来。她狂热地爱慕着迹部，越前龙马在的时候，她还能提醒自己只不过是一个工具，可他离开了，所有人都把她当成迹部的女主人，迹部又极致温柔。迹部亲手给她编织了最美的梦境，又怎么要求让一个如此年轻的陷入爱情的女孩保持清醒。  
见到她哭，迹部有一丝不忍，他在美惠身边坐下，美惠一下子扑到他怀里。迹部愣了一下，僵硬地把手放到她背上轻轻拍打着。  
“美惠，你为什么会喜欢我。”看美惠哭得差不多了，迹部才问道，美惠皱着秀气的眉毛，鼻子哭得红通通的：“就是喜欢你啊。你就像童话里的王子一样。”每个女孩都有当公主的梦想，迹部完美的样貌身世和出众的才华活脱脱就是王子的模版。

迹部笑道：“要是有其他人处在我的位置上呢。”  
美惠困惑地皱起眉：“什么意思？”  
“假设有这么一个人，他和本大爷脾气性格一点都不一样，他也有出色的容貌和优秀的出身，甚至比本大爷更加完美，美惠会不会喜欢他。”  
美惠眨了眨眼，显然不理解迹部的话。  
“我想问的是，美惠喜欢的是王子，还是迹部景吾。”


	12. 128.美惠的爱情

“如果遇到你之前我生着病或者毁容残疾了，你还会喜欢我吗？又或者，你同时遇到另一个人，他比我更加优秀更加出色，你会选择谁。”迹部的语气十分温柔，但是之中的咄咄逼人意味却让美惠羞愤不已，她厉声质问道：“迹部景吾，你真的把我当成那些只看外表没有大脑的女人吗！”  
“喜欢一个人的外表也没什么，我一开始，喜欢的就是那小鬼的外表。”迹部笑道：“可容颜终将老去，只有外表吸引的爱情太过脆弱了。也许，这就是原因……”迹部眼神放空，像是在回想什么，又像是单纯的发呆。美惠的怒气也平了下来，安静地思考迹部的问题。  
“美惠，在遇到我之前，你有没有幻想过你所爱的人的模样。”迹部突然闻道，美惠迟疑地点了下头。

“能告诉我是什么样的吗？”  
美惠有些羞涩地笑了笑，道：“很帅，有才，很温柔但有的时候又很霸道。对我很好，而且只对我一个人好，对其他人都不屑一顾的。”美惠咧嘴，露出两颗尖尖的小虎牙。迹部也笑了，大手拍拍她的脑袋。  
“然后我就遇到了你。”美惠低着头，长睫毛低垂着：“那时候作为优秀学子回校给我们做演讲，我是接待你，给你送花的人。”  
迹部吃惊地瞪大了眼，显然不记得有这么一回事。见他的表情，美惠露出一个苦涩的笑：“那天你站在台上，整个人都像在发光，就好像从我梦里走出来一样。我很笨拙，上台的时候差点摔倒，你扶起我帮我擦掉眼泪的时候，我就知道我爱上你了。你对我做了那种事，我该生气，可我气不起来，我甚至庆幸有这样的机会，能够接近你。”

一阵沉默，迹部开口道：“我曾经也幻想过我爱人的模样，高贵智慧、体贴温柔，完美到无以复加。可是没想到，本大爷最后会爱上这样一个人。”迹部轻嗤：“那个小鬼傲慢嚣张、脾气坏得一塌糊涂，全世界你都找不到比他更差劲的人了，可我还是爱得不可自拔，才知道爱情不是你找到一个幻想中的完美情人，而是遇到一个人，他不完美，你依旧爱他。”  
迹部的话让美惠红了眼眶，她已经猜到迹部想要说什么了，可她实在不愿意接受这样的结局，明明她都这么努力了啊。

“美惠，我还是不能把他一个人丢在那里，我想把他接回来。”

美惠深深吸了口气，道：“你可以把他接回来，但我不会再陪你演戏了。这样，太委屈了。”  
迹部点头：“我明白，谢谢你。”  
“可你现在还不能接他回来。”美惠狠狠擦了把眼泪，认真地看着迹部：“上一次越前差点杀了那个仆人的事，我爸事后找到那个人，带她去做了伤害鉴定，还录了音，你要是违背他的意思，他会把这些东西曝光的，这对越前的名誉有多大的损害就不用我提醒你了。”  
迹部的脸色瞬间变得十分难看：“可恶。”

“你给我点时间，三天，我可以去说服我爸爸，让他不对越前下手，但是他不会再帮你，以后一切都要靠你自己，还有，我知道你现在已经夺回了大半的势力，凭你的本事拿回公司不是难事，你向我保证，以后不会对我爸下手，要保他一生荣华富贵，可以接受吗？”  
美惠这一番话让迹部震惊，他不认识似的上上下下打量她。美惠捂着嘴笑：“你别这样看我，这些话我都已经想了好久了，我知道你迟早要跟我分手，我只是想多跟你待一会儿……”说着声音就哽咽了，就算表现得再冷静，她也只是个小女孩而已。

迹部心疼想要地抹去她的眼泪，伸手的瞬间手臂一僵，脑海里显出一个模糊的女孩的身影。大拇指停留在她脸颊一拳的距离，改为轻摸她的刘海。  
“美惠，你说的我都答应。另外，我们结婚之前，我就已经让律师拟好了文件，我会给你公司百分之五的股份，还有——  
“我不要这些东西。我不要钱，但我确实有想要的东西。”美惠停了一下，一字一顿地说道：“我要这座城堡，你舍得给吗？ ”她睁着红肿的大眼挑衅地看着迹部，那神态居然和越前有几分相像，迹部笑了，戏谑道：“为什么想要这座城堡，它虽然值钱，可你得相信本大爷的升值空间哪。”

“你不是王子，我还是想当公主，公主就要住在城堡里。”  
迹部收敛了笑意，这个女孩带给他太多意外，他真的对她刮目相看了。  
“你给不。”  
迹部重重点了下头：“从今以后，你就是这里的主人。还有美惠，有件事我要跟你坦白。”迹部不自然地咳嗽了一下。美惠好奇地问道：  
“什么？”  
“那个晚上，我和你什么都没发生。”迹部解释道：“你当时陷入了昏迷，我没有办法对女生起冲动，给你父亲看的录像是我做了些假动作，事后让人跟其他录像资料剪辑在一起的。”  
美惠：“……”


	13. 130.绝处逢生

美惠去和她父亲谈判，迹部则让人去查辞职的佣人们以及任何可能知晓这件事情的人，不管出什么代价，他都不能让世人知道越前犯病的事情。好在人都有弱点，掘地三尺挖出每个人不愿人知的秘密，萝卜加大棒连威胁带砸钱总算是封住了口。可惜那老狐狸狡兔三窟，迹部怎么也逮不着他的弱点。想瞌睡来了枕头，德川一封信寄到了迹部手上，里面的内容让迹部做梦都要笑出声来。翻着那些东西，迹部知道即使是德川，要找出来也得花一番心思，他肯这么做，迹部当然不会自恋到以为德川和自己相爱相杀了，目的还是在越前吧，他真的有这么喜欢那小鬼？

事情办妥，迹部在离地铁站附近找了套公寓，两室一厅的房子，相比他原来的住处实在寒酸，但交通便利环境优美，附近还有一个街头网球场，迹部十分满意，兴冲冲地把原先家里喜欢的合适的家具都搬了进来，一番折腾后，小公寓温馨舒适，让美惠恨不得拿了别墅来换。  
“你还真舍得把那房子给我啊。”美惠打趣。迹部耸耸肩，有什么舍不得的，要房子再赚就是，可是人却只有一个。当然这话他是没胆在美惠面前说的，害怕要拧开水龙头。  
倒是原先的佣人的处置让迹部颇为难办，管家要追随迹部是在意料之中，其他的居然也有二三十个誓死追随。迹部便在城外疗养区新买了一栋别墅，让管家和年纪较大的以及自愿留下的照顾自家老爸，剩下的按照各自意愿送去学习或者进入工厂或者编入公司，这些人日后都成了他的心腹。

现在剩下的，便是等美惠谈好，接越前回家。迹部懒洋洋地倒在沙发上，美滋滋规划着以后的日子，却不知越前正处于大逃亡中。

池田的折磨给越前的身体带来毁灭性的打击，却无意中激起了他斗志。电击治疗不是一无用处，越前的思维变得异常活跃，绝望的心情也被求生的意志压抑，他开始拒绝服用池田给的食物，并且开始想办法抵抗之前形成的条件反射。  
第一步要做的便是克服厌恶的心理。很多同性恋治疗之后开始恐同，便是被根植了同性恋是罪恶的观念。治疗师在病人内心播种小小的种子，反复灌溉，直到这个念头根深蒂固病人再无法反抗。池田显然不是合格的心理医生，他本来专业方向也不是这方向，他想做的只是折磨越前。越前的内心里毋庸置疑地爱着手冢迹部卡鲁宾，甚至是芬达。接下来要做的便是克服生理上的反应，越前有优势。

赛场上每一个细小的动作都可能决定胜负，必须避免习惯性的动作被对手察觉误导，因此网球训练中有不少是针对第二条件反射的。他先是在脑海里反复回忆那一场比赛，每一个细节，手冢擦汗时的样子，喝水的样子，球拍坠地时痛苦的表情，最后抬头望天时的释然，反反复复复，甚至是比赛那天阳光的温度，风吹在脸上的感觉。  
开始的时候，越前想到就会吐，他咬紧牙关拼命抑制这种感觉，忍不住了便用指甲在自己腿上手臂上掐手冢的名字。到最后整条手臂都布满红痕无处下手的时候，他便在墙上写，那简单的横竖就能带给他无尽的力量。回忆着和手冢在一起时候的点点滴滴，仿佛重新走了一遍他的人生，伴随着记忆长河缓缓流动，迹部幸村忍足真田Kevin，这些人随着从雾霭深处走来，眼神清澈面容鲜活年轻。

池田发现越前的对抗的时候，他的手指头已经被粗糙的墙面磨破了，在雪白的墙壁上留下一个个触目惊心的血字。而越前蓬头垢面地坐在地上，认真地写着“部长”，神态痴狂，浑然不觉自己已经双手流血。  
“疯子。”池田心颤，寒意从心底升起渗入四肢百骸。  
越前抬头眼中的讽刺一览无余：“电击也好下药也好，有什么招都用出来吧，最好杀了我。”越前挑衅地看着池田，冷笑道：“哦，你不敢。连喜欢都不敢承认的孬种，差得远呢。”  
“你也就嘴上得意罢了。”池田强装镇定，拿出一支针筒：“我是只有这点本事，但这点本事也足够对付你了。”  
“又是镇定剂？”越前平静地看着池田准备注射剂，趁着他俯身那一刻，猛地掐住他的喉咙，池田大惊，针筒狠狠刺进越前的手臂，越前吃痛松手，池田立刻后退，大声叫来保安。  
“快按住他！他要杀人！”  
立刻就有两个人高马大的保安冲进来。越前剧烈地挣扎，他几天没有吃饭，可逼到绝境之下爆发出来的力量居然两人都制他不住。池田趁着越前手臂被制住的瞬间，往他身上连续注射了两支针剂，才让越前无力倒下。他命人把越前压到床上，用绳子捆住双手双脚，又狠狠踢了他一脚才骂骂咧咧地走开，没有注意到他最先注射的那支针管的枕头断在了越前的手臂里。

越前心中暗喜，事情比他想象得还要顺利。这么一闹，池田至少有一阵子不会搭理他，他要的就是这么一段时间！待镇定剂效用略过，他便开始用牙齿解绳子。解绳子的技术是被手冢逼的，手冢为人闷骚，一本正经的人却喜欢玩些变态的游戏，看他那么宝贝那个橡皮人就知道了。他会把越前用绳子绑在床上一整天，不管越前怎么哀求都不放，有一次甚至憋得越前尿了床，那以后越前专心研究过一阵怎么解绳子。手冢怎么也不会想到，当初两人甜蜜的游戏，却成了越前救命的关键。顺利解开绳子，越前拔出手臂里的断针。越前观察过，整个医院只有走廊的窗户没有拦着铁栅栏，他必须走出这个房间，从那里逃出去。房间的门从外面锁了，越前不敢暴力破坏掉。他努力回忆着小时候跟龙雅撬门的技巧，把那根针插进锁里使劲搅动。无奈那根针太脆弱，没两下就断了。越前绝望地瘫坐在地上，难道真的没有办法了吗？手按到咯人的东西，越前低头，地上一串钥匙闪闪发光。  
越前：……

那是刚才打斗中从池田袋子里掉出来的钥匙！  
越前哭笑不得地开了门，走廊里空无一人，窗外正下着大雨，医院大门的保安也躲在休息室里。他小心翼翼地翻出窗户，抓紧水管。这是五层楼的房间，这样的高度让他心如擂鼓，眼睛发黑。他死咬着牙，两只手紧紧抱着水管，一点点往下滑。冰冷的雨水落在身上，越前冻得瑟瑟发抖，没有进食的身体虚弱无力，镇定剂的效用还在，越前闭上眼，想要就此放手了。

耳边突然响起迹部的声音：“小鬼，你就这样了吗？”  
越前惊醒，环顾四周，唯有雨声哗然。有惊无险地着陆，接下来便容易多了，他借着一株高大冬青树的掩护，从围墙上翻出，重重地跌落在外面的世界。赤裸的双脚被墙头的铁刺割碎，钻心一般的疼，越前却兴奋无比，他逃出来了！  
不能在这里被逮住，尽管身体万分疲倦，越前硬撑着爬了起来，可刚走几步，他愣住了，他能去哪儿？  
自己家已经没了，手冢父母不愿见他，而迹部，越前不知道迹部会不会再把他送到这里来，他不敢冒这个险。越前茫然地站在大雨中，绝望伴随血水从他脚下蔓延开来。  
他无家可归。


	14. 131.寻找

得到越前失踪的消息，迹部立刻赶往医院。池田冷静地解释了越前逃跑的原因——癔症发作。调出当时的录像，录像上的越前神情恍惚，确实如同癔症发作。然而迹部却想起一件小事：越前恐高。恐高的人即使是在癔症发作的情况下，也不会选择这种方式逃跑，除非他处于极度的绝望之中。明明池田给出的数据显示越前正在好转，为什么他又会做出这样的举动。在迹部的逼问下，池田的小助理说出了他对治疗方案的困惑。得知池田对越前所做的事情后，迹部一阵晕眩，几乎站立不住。

无法抑制地对青梅竹马的好友挥拳相向。池田被打倒在地，他也不挣扎，只是自己抹去鼻血后，镇定地看着迹部：“我很抱歉他会逃走，我的治疗都是为了你好。”  
“你是没有心吗！你怎么能对他做出这样的事情，折磨他伤害他还敢说是为了本大爷！”迹部揪着池田的衣领，五官因为极度的愤怒而扭曲狰狞：“如果不是看在你父亲的份上，本大爷现在就废了你。你最好祈祷他没有事，不然即使进监狱我也要你陪葬！”

再多看他一眼都觉得恶心，迹部扔下池田飞奔出医院，打电话通知两人的亲朋好友，一边沿着医院到他家的路线寻找。雨没有停过，豆大的雨珠打在车窗上发出“噼啪”的声响，雨刷不停地工作着，前窗依旧被水帘遮盖看不清道路。这种天气路上的行人不多，迹部猜测越前没有车也走不远，很可能是躲在什么地方避雨，害怕自己会错过，便开了车窗。雨水借着风势浇淋进车里，瞬间迹部就被打了个湿透，衬衫贴着身体，他冷得发抖，却只顾着瞪大眼睛搜寻。一路上手机响个不停，满怀期望地接起，回应的却是同样焦急困惑地询问，迹部烦躁地要将手机扔出去。

桃城的电话让迹部心沉到谷底，桃城一接到迹部电话就去了越前家，那里大门紧闭，家里人也帮忙在附近越前常去的地方搜了个遍都找不到他出现过的迹象。迹部冷着脸把车缓缓停在路边，猛地握起拳头狠狠砸向方向盘。 到底去哪儿了，那个混蛋到底跑去哪儿了！迹部趴在方向盘上放声痛哭起来。

漫无目的地开着车在四周的街道晃悠，明知道这样能够找到他的概率几乎为零，依旧不肯就这样放弃。不知道怎么开的，车子居然到了墓园。迹部盯着那黑色的肃穆的大门看了好一会儿，苦笑着下了车。  
整个墓园笼罩在茫茫雨幕之中，迹部从墓碑之中穿行，在手冢的墓前停下。摆放的鲜花被雨水冲得七零八落，迹部捡起一朵白色白玫瑰，在手冢墓前摆正。  
“好久不见了，手冢。”迹部轻声道。  
墓碑无声。  
迹部把头抵在墓碑上，手指顺着墓碑的刻字滑动，停在右下角的那行小字上：伴侣：越前龙马。  
“告诉本大爷他在哪儿，告诉本大爷该怎么做。你不是最了解他的吗，就当本大爷求你了，告诉我该怎么做好不好。”迹部对着墓碑哀求，墓碑左上角，手冢安静地看着他，黑色的凤眸哀伤悲悯。  
迹部摇头，自言自语道：“本大爷忘了你死了，你什么都做不了。这已经是我和他的故事了，再见，手冢。”迹部起身欲走，视线却死死停留在墓碑后方：越前龙马正倚着手冢的墓碑，唇角带笑，睡得香沉。

“居然能从那种地方找到他。”  
“其实想想也是有可能的。”  
迹部冷淡地听着真田和幸村的议论：怎么不可能，越前龙马为手冢国光而活为他而疯，要是寻死必然也是要死在一处的。无言的疲倦，他的心在看到那一幕的时候便被挖了一个洞。  
“迹部，我该走了，小点一个人在家我不放心，越前醒来就跟我说一声。”真田起身告别，迹部点了下头。  
“我也先走了，有什么事打电话给我。”幸村不放心地看了眼紧闭的卧室门，他是想留下，可看起来迹部更想和越前独处。

送走两人，迹部在越前身边坐下。服了药，越前的烧已经退了，此刻正裹着被子大睡，即使是睡着的时候，他的眉毛也是紧紧皱着，表情痛苦不安，不时发出几声难受的嘤咛。迹部探身不住吻他的眉毛鼻子脸颊，又把他的手捧在手心里握着。迹部有点想把他抱在怀里，可又担心吵醒他。越前需要一场睡眠，他的眼圈深陷乌黑，脸颊消瘦的只剩下一层皮，贴着高高的颧骨，曾经嫣红的唇边干燥得脱皮，一个个牙印清晰可见，渗着几丝血迹。迹部只觉喉咙酸涩，视野渐渐模糊，不敢相信，他真的让越前遭受了这样的折磨。

越前突然颤抖起来，眉头皱得死紧，脸上流露出恐惧的神情，不断发出呜呜的声音。  
“龙马，龙马怎么了？”  
“不要，不要……”  
“不要什么，龙马？”迹部摇晃着他的肩膀试图唤醒他。越前突然大叫：“救我！部长救我！”他的手脚剧烈挥动着，迹部几次被他打到。  
“龙马醒醒，你安全了没有人能伤害到你了，醒醒！”迹部慌张地想要按住他，不料越前的力气奇大，指甲滑过迹部的脸颊，迹部立刻感到火辣辣的痛。  
“猴子山大王救我，呜呜，不要丢下我，救我……”越前在梦中无助地哭泣，眼泪颗颗滚落，  
迹部愣住。

“猴子山大王，别丢我一个人……”越前侧过身，身体躬成一团，双手像是害怕似的抱着自己。  
“别丢下我……”  
迹部再也无法忍受了，他爬上床，把越前抱在怀里紧紧搂住。  
“再也不会了，我发誓。”他把脸埋在越前的头发里，任凭眼泪无声落下。


	15. 132.新生

越前狂奔着，公路漫长不见尽头，两边的树叶簌簌作响，黑暗中一双双泛着幽蓝光芒的眼睛盯着他。恐惧在血管里冰冷地流动。他不知道自己为了什么而逃跑，无论如何也摆脱不了身后逼近的脚步声。公路正中突然出现巨大的断层，深渊中翻滚着红色熔岩，白色的尸骨在熔浆中起伏，收不住脚步，就这样掉了下去，炙热的气息扑面而来。  
“啊！！！”越前尖叫着醒来，周围的世界黑暗静寂，仿若另一个难以挣脱的噩梦。  
“龙马！”焦急的声音响起，紧接着他被抱进一个温暖熟悉的怀抱。  
“龙马，没事了，只是一个噩梦，不要怕，嘘，本大爷在这儿，不要怕。”  
越前紧紧揪着迹部的衣领，浑身颤抖着，胸膛剧烈起伏，冷汗甚至浸透了迹部的睡衣。  
“龙马，是我，不要怕。”迹部搂着他沿着他的脊椎骨不断抚摸，却止不住他颤抖，他甚至能听到越前紧咬牙齿发出的咯吱的声音，这样的越前让他心都要碎了。

抚摸和亲吻让越前渐渐平静，他松开咬的出血的嘴唇，不确定地低声问道：“猴子山大王？”  
“小鬼，你认出我了？”  
越前发出一声叹息，紧绷的肌肉放松下来。他把脸贴在迹部的胸口，微仰着头，嘴唇轻贴迹部赤裸着的皮肤，那上面的温度和气味让他安心。  
“我怎么会不记得猴子山大王呢。”越前勉强笑道：“对了，我怎么会在这里？”  
“我在手冢的墓园见到你，你从医院跑出来了，还记得吗？”  
越前嗯了一声。迹部摸着他的头发，手指插进发间，越前舒适地闭上眼，调整一个更舒适的位置，恰好可以听到迹部心脏的跳动声。  
“对不起，本大爷再也不会让你离开我。”迹部声音里的愧疚如此强烈，以至于越前一阵心痛，讷讷不知道该说些什么。

庆幸的是，迹部没有就这个话题说下去，他突然拍了下自己的脑袋道：“我都忘了，你饿吗，家里有粥，我给你端来。”  
“不用。”越前连忙拉住他：“我不饿，还想睡一会儿。”

迹部点头，把越前整个端起放到腿间，自己则平躺下，让越前整个人贴在自己身上。这很容易，因为越前瘦得只剩一把骨头，迹部甚至有点不敢用力抱他，害怕自己会把他弄断。平躺了一会儿，迹部有点喘不过气了，不甘愿地微微侧身让越前滚落到他臂弯里，越前自动蜷缩成一团，凑近他寻找温暖。迹部随之翻身，抓过越前冰冷的脚夹在自己腿间，空着的手绕过越前的肩膀轻搂住。  
“睡吧。”他低声说道。  
越前笑了，热度不断从迹部身上传递过来，他感到温暖和安全，很快就睡过去，这一次他的梦境平静美好。

再起来的时候已经日上三竿了，迹部早已经起床，越前发了一会儿呆，有些搞不清楚自己在哪儿，因为这明显不是记忆中迹部的房间。他的睡衣被汗水浸透，黏糊糊地贴在身上很不舒服，于是抓过床边迹部的T衫套上，晃悠悠地走出房间。  
越前很快就发现这房间虽然不是迹部的别墅，但有着强烈的迹部风格，精致华美的家具，精心摆放的鲜花，干净的可以当镜子的地板……  
“醒了，来吃早饭。”  
声音从身后传来，越前回头，然后愣住。

迹部一手拿着铲子，另一只手端着盘炒鸡蛋正笑盈盈地看着他。他没穿上衣，只套了半截样式的围裙，露出精壮的手臂。越前咽了了口口水，这样的迹部看上去绝对比他手里焦黑的炒鸡蛋要诱人。  
“猴子山大王……”  
“先坐着，有白粥，你先喝。”迹部交待了一句又一头扎进厨房。半分钟后他再次出现，让越前松口气，他终于换上正常的衣服。  
“这里是哪里？”越前好奇地问道。  
“我们家。”  
“呃？什么意思？”  
“本大爷从别墅里搬出来了，发生点事，以后再跟你解释。”迹部说着，递给越前一块面包。越前接过咬了两口便放到一边。  
“不喜欢吃吗？”  
“吃饱了。”  
“怎么可能！”越前根本就没有动过其他的菜，就连那粥也只喝了小半碗。  
“真的饱了。”  
迹部明白了，越前之前没吃什么东西，他的胃口一定变得很小。想到这儿，他握紧了拳头。  
“猴子山大王？”越前困惑地看着他。迹部回过神来，道：“嗯，没事，等会儿你饿了我们再烧过。你今天想干什么。”  
“你不用上班吗？ ”  
““本大爷是老板，不上班谁还敢扣本大爷工资。”  
越前笑道：“差得远呢。”继而收敛了笑容，低声道：“我想去看看部长。”  
“那一起去吧，我也有些话想对他说。”迹部三口两口解决了早餐。

出门的时候两人遇到了困难，越前体质太差，居然晕车了。本来就没吃多少，还吐得一干二净，迹部心疼地团团转，还泄愤似的踢了车子一脚。  
“我们可以走着去。”越前建议道。  
“不行，路太远了你会累到。你等着，本大爷马上回来。”不等越前回话，迹部一骨碌跑远了。越前无奈摇头，找个通风的地方坐下。十分钟后，迹部推着一辆自行车出现，脸上还挂着得意的笑容：“沉浸在本大爷华丽的技术下吧。”

越前有些好奇：“你会骑吗？”  
迹部：“……”  
迹部长腿一跨，骑上自行车，耍帅般地踏着两边的踏板放开两手，道：“这么简单的东西本大爷当然会。”话音未落，迹部连人带车倒下。  
“混蛋居然敢摔本大爷！”狼狈爬起的迹部对着自行车破口大骂，越前在一边笑出了声。  
“哈哈猴子山大王，你还差得远呢。”越前乐不可支，他还没有意识到这是他那么多天第一次真心笑出声来。一边看着的迹部却悄然红了眼眶。  
“我们走吧。”迹部借低头扶车的动作抹去眼泪。  
“怎么走，大爷这么快会骑车啦？”越前揶揄。  
迹部拍拍坐垫：“坐着，本大爷推你过去。”


	16. 133.等待

为了避免被围观，越前死也不肯让迹部推着走，最后迹部没办法调来一辆狂炫酷霸拽的敞篷跑车，顺便秀了一把华丽的车技，停车的时候迹部挑着眉得意洋洋地看着越前，等待某人的跪舔。越前翻了个白眼，满头黑线地顶着被吹成鸟窝的头发下车，迹部则留在车上：“你先过去，我去停车。”  
越前点头，他知道迹部是想给他和手冢独处的时间。

刚下过大雨，整个墓园的空气异常清新，可以闻得见青草的香味。但是墓碑前的鲜花就遭了殃，凌乱地散落在污水之中。越前心疼地掸去手冢墓碑前飘落的树叶，手指眷恋地摩挲着墓碑上的照片。  
“部长，好久不见。对不起，前一阵子出了点事，没有来看你。”越前靠着墓碑坐下，抬头望天，被雨洗过的天空如蓝宝石般纯净透明，阳光在半空折射成七彩的光芒。

“猴子山大王离婚了，他买了一栋很小的房子，我现在和他住在一起。他一直对我很照顾。”  
“猴子山大王告诉我，前辈们过得都不错。不二前辈在德国留学，乾前辈在青学实习，据说马上就可以成为正式教师。青学的网球部又得到了全国大赛的冠军。部长，你很开心吧。”越前露出一个笑：“对了，桃城前辈居然结婚了，听猴子山大王说是个很可爱的女孩，我还没来得及去看他呢。”  
“好像大家都在往前走，只有我，一直在原地踏步，我还差得远呢，这种感觉真不好。”越前惆怅地看着自己的手，十指无力地弓着。  
“讷，部长，我恐怕不能再打网球了。”迹部没提过，或者还来不及提，但自己的身体自己清楚，有些损伤是永久性的，至少他的视力就回不到从前。越前闭上眼，侧脸贴着冰凉的墓碑。  
“部长，我好想你，真的好想你……”

迹部停好车，又抽了支烟，才进墓园。远远的就看见越前窝在墓碑前，对着墓碑嘀嘀咕咕地说话，迹部便站到一旁的大树下等着。离得远听不见越前说话的内容，只看见他抱着墓碑虔诚地一寸寸亲吻。  
迹部不忍心看，蹲下无聊地扯着草玩，突然发现草丛里有亮晶晶的东西：一枚戒指。迹部捡起那枚戒指，  
铂金的细戒，历经风雨依旧光洁耀眼，戒指背面刻着的小小的字母：TLE。  
迹部：“……”  
这是手冢送给他的又被他扔掉的戒指！迹部哭笑不得地收进袋子里，注定属于越前的戒指，怎么也会回到他身边。

回家的时候一路安静，越前的眼睛还红着，但是精神很好，整个人都轻松了不少。一起去超市买晚餐材料的时候，越前甚至有心思想着要吃什么。  
“买点葡萄吧。”越前对着保鲜柜里一颗颗晶莹剔透的葡萄流口水。迹部温和而坚定地拉开了他。  
“不行，你现在吃这个只会不舒服，这几天你顶多吃点面条。”  
“太不人道了！”越前挂在迹部腰上被他拖着四处走。  
“快起来，丢不丢人。”  
“不管，葡萄！”  
迹部扶额，无奈投降：“只能吃一点点。”

越前得偿所愿，欢快地跟在迹部身后帮忙推小车，一边颇有兴趣地看着迹部挑选食物。迹部正拿着两瓶酱油比较着成分表，认真的模样让越前有一瞬间的心动。比电影明星还要俊美几分的容貌，华丽合身的服装，背景却是再普通不过的调味品，这样矛盾的组合充满着生活气息，几乎可以闻到家的味道。  
越前看得入迷，迹部侧过头对他邪魅一笑。  
越前：“……”  
“怎么，沉浸在本大爷的美丽之下了？”  
“还差得远呢。”  
“嘴硬，你对着本大爷流口水的模样本大爷全看到了。”  
“才没有。”越前狠狠擦了下嘴角，转身傲娇地抬着脑袋走了。  
迹部：“……”

晚饭是越前做的，迹部打的下手。他的厨艺有所提高，但是比起越前来还是差得远呢，毕竟越前已经和手冢过了那么多年的同居生活，饮食都得自己打理，不过迹部也不想在这方面跟越前一较高下就是了。迹部帮忙切黄瓜，一边喀嚓喀嚓往嘴里扔。越前凑过来道：“给我一块。”  
迹部挑了块切坏了的塞越前嘴里，一边侧过头来看他。越前正往鸡腿上抹酱料，头低着，头发垂到鼻尖上一动一动的。  
“头发该剪了。”迹部伸手把他的头发撩到耳朵后，手指停留在耳廓边缘上下慢慢滑动。越前转过头有些茫然地看他，嘴唇微微张着，像是一种邀请。  
迹部弯腰，在他的嘴上亲了下，分开，越前没有反应，迹部又把嘴唇压了上去，又舔又吸，唾液交换。两人都有些动情，越前两手都沾了酱料尴尬地举在半空，迹部便抱着他，身体紧贴着磨蹭。欲望抬头，抵在越前的小腹上，越前想要挣开，迹部便搂得更紧，一只手沿着他的脊椎来回抚摸，另一只手则往下滑，钻进运动裤的松紧带里。

越前猛地推开了他，迹部压到砧板，砧板刀具黄瓜掉到地上噼里啪啦一阵乱想。  
“对、对不起……”越前不安地咽了口口水。迹部看着越前无言以对，沉默的表情让越前更紧张了：“我还没准备好，你给我点时间。”  
迹部叹了口气，摸出那枚戒指。  
越前瞪大了眼，活见鬼的模样，要求婚了？不会吧！！！  
迹部被他的表情气笑：“你想什么呢，这是手冢送你的那枚戒指，本大爷觉得是时候还给你了。”说着，他拉过越前的手，戴在他右手无名指上，端详了番道：“挺合适的，就这么戴着吧。”  
他的表情带笑，眼神却颇为落寞，越前想要说点什么，迹部低头亲亲他的嘴角：“我都知道，不用说，我等着。”


	17. 134.乌龙

戒指偏大，戴在手上容易掉，越前想找根绳子把戒指掉起来当项链。翻箱倒柜一阵折腾，从书柜里翻出一只黑色的诺基亚，用盒子装得好好的，充电器什么的也都在，越前插上充电器试了试，显示屏居然还能亮！  
不愧是诺基亚啊……越前感叹着，他的手机丢了正好拿这个用用，想来迹部也不会小气一只过气的手机。

半分钟的等待后进入操作页面，越前随便按了几个数字键查看它的功能，无意打开了信息草稿箱：  
“小鬼，你在美国怎么样？把交换生的机会给了侑士，现在有点后悔，不知道去换还来得及么。”  
越前瞪大了眼，这是迹部写给他的短信？  
连忙往下翻，打开第二条：  
“今天遇到你们青学的人，就在那个街头网球场。你还记得那个地方吗，一直想知道你为什么会喊我猴子山大王。你什么时候回日本。”  
这样的短信草稿箱里藏了近百条，迹部说的都是些平常的事，被人告白拒绝却被甩了巴掌，高中的学业很辛苦但还差得远呢，和青学比了一场赢了问什么时候两人能再比一场，有的时候就是一个简单的“在干嘛？”。越前一条一条读过去，细碎零落的片段慢慢拼凑出高中时期的迹部，一个默默地爱着自己的迹部。

 

可是这些短信，越前一条也没收到过！  
对了，迹部从来没有把这些短信发出去……  
最后一条短信是满屏的越前龙马，炙热的感情跨越遥远的时空传递而来。越前试图想象迹部是在怎样的心情下打下他的名字，心念一动，越前翻出发件箱，里面有三条短信。  
第一条：越前龙马，一直觉得你又矮又没品，傲慢臭屁没礼貌不尊重前辈，可本大爷不知道哪根神经出毛病了，居然一直想着你。真田说本大爷是因为输给了你而不甘心，可本大爷觉得这也不对，人不会因为输球而喜欢上一个人，对吧。本大爷想过了，本大爷是真的喜——（废话太多，超过限制字数）  
第二条：欢你。  
沉积在心里的感动被这两条告白短信雷得灰飞烟灭，越前一开始还有点愧疚的，仔细想想就算当时他收到了这条短信，也只会当迹部犯神经了吧。不过自己为什么一点印象也没有呢？对了，那时候他更换了新手机。原来，他和迹部早已经错过。

最后一条短信，是在上两条短信十分钟后，信息不长，越前却反复读了几遍。  
“小鬼，我是不是吓到你了。如果你不喜欢我，就当什么也没发生过，我不奢求你还能把我当朋友，只希望下一次见面的时候，我们还能在一起打球，别躲着我好吗。”小心翼翼的语气让越前震惊，对于向来高傲的迹部来说，这几乎算得上是低声下气了。  
十四岁到现在，这个人爱了自己近十年，而现在，还将一直爱下去。越前把手机和戒指一起捧在手心里亲吻，他何其有幸，这样的爱他居然能够得到两份。

炙热的感情在胸腔强烈地震荡，越前坐不住了，想要见到迹部的心情超越了一切，他起身朝迹部的房间走去。

夜已深，迹部仍旧坐在书桌前，他似乎遇到了什么难题，右手边的烟灰缸里堆满了烟头。此刻眉头皱得死死的，不时在纸上画上两笔，太过专注，以致于越前进来也没有发现。越前蹑手蹑脚地走上前，趴到他的肩膀上，迹部一惊继而放松笑道：“怎么还没睡。”  
“嗯。”越前应着，脑袋在他的颈窝处蹭来蹭去。迹部奇怪地想要转身，越前抓着他的两只耳朵不让他动。  
迹部的声音便带了点紧张：“龙马，怎么了 ？ ”  
“没什么。只是，喜欢你。”  
迹部僵住，越前能够真切地感觉到他的呼吸窒住，片刻后他才结结巴巴地问道：“你你刚才说什么，再说一遍。”

“我喜欢你。”越前这一次说得很大声，迹部猛地起身，头顶嗑在越前下巴上，越前惨叫一声，刚才那一下害他咬到舌头，痛得眼泪都快流出来了。  
“对对不起。”迹部慌张地想要查看，带轮子的椅子被他推动撞到越前的膝盖。越前捂着膝盖表情痛苦不堪，眼看迹部又要上来，越前连忙跳开，泪流满面道：“别过来，我不喜欢你了！”  
迹部：“……”

迹部便真不敢去扶，傻乎乎地站在原地，手不自然地摆动着，似乎放哪里都不合适。越前被他弄得没脾气了，“噗嗤”笑出声。迹部连忙上前抱住越前。  
“再说一遍。”他哀求着。越前轻“哼”一声，捏着他的下巴恶狠狠地吻过去，迹部一愣神，就被越前侵入，温暖湿润的舌头轻轻搔刮着敏感的黏膜，理智终于回笼，大手压着越前的后脑勺把他拉向自己。长久以来的渴望终于得到回应，他的吻热烈得越前几乎承受不住，口腔的氧气都被掠夺殆尽。

迹部双手抓着越前的两腿把他整个抱起来，转身放到宽大的书桌上，越前急急忙忙扫开底下的钢笔和烟灰缸。  
“你、你以后别抽那么多烟……”越前在热吻的间隙喘息道。迹部正啃咬着他的锁骨，闻言抬起头笑道：“都听你的。”说着又吻住了嘴。沉重的身躯压着越前，一只手伸到两人之间摸越前的下身，去拨拉越前的裤子。越前穿着睡衣，很容易便被脱下。迹部的大手套在他的下身上快速套弄。越前舒服地弓起背：“猴子山大王，快点儿。”  
“不急。”迹部嘲讽似的拨弄两下顶端，那上面已经渗出水，粘在他的手指上，迹部得意地笑着给越前看。  
“猴子山大王！”越前又羞又恼，迹部笑着去吻他的眉眼，手指借着黏液的润滑侵入越前的后面，抽插了几下，越前喘着气道：“别弄了，你进来。”说着就去拉迹部的皮带。迹部早已经硬得发疼，气势汹汹地就抵着越前的穴口摩擦：“宝贝儿，我要进来了，会疼。”  
“嗯。”越前难受地眯起眼：“我要你进来，快点儿。”  
迹部扶着下身直直地刺入，越前痛得蜷成一团，拽着迹部的头发疯狂地吻他的唇：“别停。”他命令道。迹部掰开他的腿，用力地撞击两下，突然一阵抽搐，滚烫的液体进入越前的体内。  
越前：“……”  
迹部：“……”  
“不准笑！”迹部大叫。  
“我没笑啊……”越前万分委屈，刚想安慰迹部一句，迹部又大吼：“我知道你心里在笑！”  
“这个，真没有。”越前无辜地眨着眼：“猴子山大王，这个可能很多的，也许是你累了呢。一次不行不代表什么的。”  
“谁不行了，本大爷没问题！”迹部狠狠地瞪越前一眼，试图用行动证明，然而这样的气氛下无论如何是起不来了。他怒气冲冲地穿上裤子：“换地方，这里太没情调！ ”  
越前：“……”


	18. 135.日常

越前从一场好眠醒来，身边的位置空着，被窝已经凉透。越前叹了口气，迹部估计又是工作了一整晚。相处近半个月，越前认清一个现实：总裁不好当！外表确实光鲜亮丽，天气凉了就能让王氏破产，但背后却累成狗。特别是迹部现在还未完全掌权，全公司上下，连可以信任的人都没有，凡事都得亲力亲为。

越前将早餐摆上桌的时候，迹部像一只僵尸一样晃出来，眼睛通红头发凌乱，衬衫皱得像抹布。  
“早上好。”  
“早上好。”迹部有气无力地应了一声，伸手示意越前坐到自己腿上。  
“昨晚又没睡吗？”  
“你睡着了，我就在书房睡了一会儿。别担心，再忙几天就弄完了。”  
越前点点头，担忧却没减少一分，意兴阑珊地拿筷子戳着米饭，身后的迹部已经不老实地乱啃乱摸。  
“别闹，你还没吃早餐呢。”

“喂我。”迹部撒娇地蹭着越前的脸，越前无奈地摇头：“猴子山大王你真没用，连饭都不会吃吗？”嘴上抱怨着手却已经用勺子舀了米饭：“张嘴。”  
如愿以偿的迹部喜滋滋地吞下饭，空着的手还不断往越前T衫里摸，手指熟稔地捏胸前住两颗小球揉捏拉扯。越前面瘫着脸任凭迹部玩弄，工作太忙，两人只能见缝插针地亲热。迹部的欲望很强烈，像是为了证明那天只是个意外，越前经常被他折腾得死去活来。

“你今天打算干什么？”迹部咬着越前的耳垂又舔又吸，下身硬邦邦地卡在着越前柔软的臀缝之间。  
“我约了爷爷见面。”越前喘息着，侧过头来回应迹部的热吻。迹部一把拉下他宽松的睡裤，拍拍他圆润的屁股示意他在桌子上趴好。  
“上班不会迟到吗，啊——”  
迹部早已经插了进来，霸道地压着越前的腰快速地进出。  
“哼，谁敢扣本大爷的工资。”  
“你还……还差得远呢。”越前内心鄙视迹部滥用职权以大压小的行为，下意识的口头禅却激怒了迹部。  
“谁还差得远呢，小鬼。”迹部野蛮地全部捅进去，越前眼前一黑，痛得手脚都在发抖。迹部又用力地吻他，让他连叫都叫不出来。  
总算结束的时候，越前无力地趴在桌子上，失神地张着嘴，口水一直流到桌上。

“没用的小鬼。”迹部得意洋洋地端起饭碗，一下子扒个精光。看看时间，还有一个小时左右的时间，迹部一把捞起越前扛在肩上打算一起舒服地洗个澡。  
这是两人日常的一天，忙碌激烈得越前无瑕回顾沉淀心里的伤痛。

好不容易送走迹部，越前也准备出门了。身体略微恢复后，他在迹部的安排下和以前的朋友见了几次面。第一次见面的时候，越前被桃城和菊丸骂了足足两小时，越前被骂得抬不起头，心里却异常充实。爱情友情亲情，无数根细线拽成的绳索将追随手冢而去的生命硬生生地拉回。越前能够感觉到曾经接近熄灭的火种又开始燃烧，热烈的明亮的，强大不可摧毁。

这一次和手冢国一的见面，对越前来说，意义尤为重大。  
手冢国一是一个意志坚强的老人，是他率先给予他和手冢交往的许可，让两人的感情名正言顺，也是他的支持让手冢不再受到家庭的阻挠，越前仰慕他尊敬他感激他亲近他，在他的心里，他就是自己的爷爷。  
一个失去一手抚养长大的孙子，一个失去最爱的人，本该相互扶持安慰，却因为自己的懦弱心陷魔障，而让这位老人孤零零地承受巨大的伤痛。想来越前便忍不住责怪自己。

越前到的时候，手冢国一正端坐在棋盘面前，一身青色和服威严肃穆。  
“坐。”老人指着对面的位置，越前紧张地咽了口口水，在草垫上跪坐好。  
“陪我下一盘。”老人把黑棋推到越前面前：“你先下。”越前拈起一颗棋子，看了眼老人，小心地在棋盘上放下。他也只在祖孙两对弈的时候在旁围观过，懂得基本的下法，但要真正实践起来绝对是赶鸭子上架。但老人看起来很开心，认真地计算着步数，仿佛跟他对弈的是个绝顶高手。  
“你现在还出现幻觉不？”  
越前摇摇头：“经常会想他，可是我清楚部长已经走了。”  
“你现在是跟迹部那小子在一起。”老人洞察秋毫的眼睛直直地落在越前身上，越前落子的手一抖，棋子便落在了错误的地方。

“是的。”越前握紧了拳头，直视手冢国一：“我爱他不比爱部长少，他为我做得太多，我不能再欺瞒自己的心意。”  
手冢国一露出一个赞许的笑，慢悠悠地放上一颗白棋，道：“你的大龙被我 杀了。”  
越前：“……”  
“还差得远呢。”老人笑着起身，拍拍越前的脑袋：“以后来陪我下棋吧。”


	19. 136.甜蜜生活

越前拎着午餐走进迹部的公司，秘书姐姐一见到他，本来哭丧着的脸一下子笑成了灿烂的大菊花。越前心里“咯噔”一下，大少爷心情又不好了？  
“社长正在里面骂人呢，你快进去吧。”秘书姐姐急匆匆地把小白羊往狼窝里推，那里面还是一头正饿着肚子脾气暴躁的狼王。  
越前满头雾水：“他怎么了？。”  
“一个笨蛋把文件弄坏了，boss气得骂了整整三个小时。现在全部门加班，不弄完今天就不让走人。”秘书姐姐双手合十，眨着水灵灵的大眼睛哀求道：“你一定要让他消火啊，不然大家只能集体剖腹谢罪了。”  
越前满头黑线：“还差得远呢。”

对于越前龙马时不时出现在公司，迹部同一层的职员的心态经历了从“老板娘看上去好眼熟，诶？居然是越前龙马耶”到后来的：“越前龙马是我们老板娘，要多少签名有多少无知少女快来膜拜吧”到现在的“越前龙马是老板的灭火器下班能不能准时回家就看他”的巨大转变。一开始越前冷冷的态度还能唬到点人，和迹部在办公室里大吵大闹上演几次言情大戏后，现在已经没有多少人对他心存敬畏了，同事提起他都是一副“那是我们家的逗比弟弟”的神情。

越前无奈地在众人期待的眼神中推门进去，迹部正站在窗子前打电话，从玻璃上看到越前的倒影，转过身来对越前比了个“噤声”的手势。  
“你告诉德川，本大爷要亲自和他谈，叫他少耍花枪。”迹部狠狠摁断了电话，神色狰狞，看样子被气得不轻。  
“出什么事了吗，那个德川很难对付吗？”  
迹部奇怪地看了他一眼，道：“他不重要，没什么本大爷解决不了的。”迹部走上前帮越前把饭菜摆放好。

饭菜都是请了家政人员做的，色泽味道都很好。今天的午餐是沙拉纳豆炸天妇罗，加上豆腐鱼汤，端出来的时候还冒着热气。迹部看上去胃口不怎么好，越前都已经扒完一碗米饭了，他还恹恹地拨弄着豆子。  
“不喜欢吃吗？”  
迹部把碗一放：“吃不下，回去你给我做。”  
越前点点头，端过迹部的碗倒了点汤吃了。迹部则坐在一旁，若有所思地看他。一直等越前吃完了饭，心满意足地舔着嘴角，迹部才开口道：“龙马……”  
“嗯？”  
迹部皱起眉似乎在犹豫，越前便静静等着。  
“你平时在家干什么？”  
越前想了想，道：“睡觉打游戏，带卡鲁宾打针。”卡鲁宾是一个星期前回到日本的，胖得肚子都拖到了地上。据说是因为见不到小主人导致抑郁引起暴食症，现在每周都要去医院打胰岛素。

“待在家里会无聊吗，找份工作吧。”  
越前瞪着他。  
“新开的网球场缺一个教练，你想试试吗？”  
越前面无表情地瞪着他。  
迹部局促地解释道：“我不是逼你去工作，只是担心你一个人待家里会闷。工资不重要，你有兴趣就好。”  
越前继续瞪着他。  
迹部彻底慌了：“你要是不愿意就算了，当我没说过吧。我没其他意思，跟我说话，龙马？”

越前抿着嘴笑，迹部怔愣片刻后回过神来：“这样逗本大爷好玩吗，嗯？”迹部装得恶狠狠地去挠越前的胳肢窝，越前受不了笑着求饶：“猴……猴子山大王，哈哈，我错了……”  
“竟然敢吓唬本大爷，嗯？”迹部在他脸上重重亲了一口，正色道：“你想不想工作都没关系，但是本大爷希望你能有新的兴趣。”不能再打网球对越前的打击沉重，虽然他没表现出来，但是迹部曾多次看到他一个人默默地整理着拍线，对着小球发呆。迹部希望越前能每时每刻留在自己身边，但更清楚越前应该有新的兴趣，有自己的生活。

越前靠在迹部身上气喘吁吁道：“我正想和你说这件事，昨天带卡鲁宾去做猫咪瑜伽的时候——”  
“猫咪什么？”  
“你听我说！”越前拍拍迹部的手背示意他安静：“我遇到了海堂前辈，他和乾前辈开了一家宠物会所，请我过去帮忙。”  
“宠物会所？这倒是可以，下班后我们一起去看看，可以的话我帮你入股，免得那两家伙使唤你。”  
越前：“……”

“困死了。”迹部打了个呵欠躺倒在沙发上，枕着越前的大腿，道：“半个小时后喊醒本大爷。”说着拉了越前的手盖在自己眼睛上。越前对他孩子气的行为简直无语，小心地调整坐姿让他倒得更舒服，自己则靠着沙发看着他睡觉。迹部睡觉的神态像个孩子，大概是因为他的皮肤太白，看上去有点脆弱，平时总是刻薄地抿着的嘴唇也放松下来，微张着肉嘟嘟的异常惹人喜爱。但认识他的人都知道醒着的时候这张嘴里能吐出多么令人恼火的话来。真不可思议，一个人怎么可以在傲慢自恋得让人每天都有冲动想要掐死他的同时，又让人爱得不可自拔，心甘情愿沉溺他的温柔。

越前笑着闭上眼，睡梦中两人的双手还十指交叉紧紧握着。


	20. 137.所谓真爱（微恶搞）

神龙见首不见尾，摆谱摆到天边去的德川和也突然现身迹部的办公室，而且来势汹汹。  
“五千万，我买他一个晚上。”德川一挥手，迹部的办公桌上立刻被倒满了现金。  
迹部：“……”从来都是用钱砸别人的大少爷如今被人用钱砸，迹部恨不得一板砖拍死德川和也。  
“还不够吗？加上这个项目的合同怎么样？”话音刚落，立刻就有人点头哈腰送上白纸一张，迹部瞥了一眼，正是他最近忙乎的项目。

迹部强忍怒意道：“你到底想干什么。”  
“我喜欢越前，或者你可以说我迷恋他的身体。”德川脸不红气不喘，两腿交叠，双手抱胸，姿势悠闲脸部面瘫：“这已经严重困扰到我的生活，我希望能够尽快解决。最好的方法就是得到他。我知道他会听你的，这笔交易你不会亏。”  
迹部冷笑道：“五千万，本大爷买你一个晚上。不，翻个倍，毕竟是德川家的公子，身价自然是不能亏待的。”

话已经说到这种地步，德川也不纠缠，起身道：“我希望你能再考虑考虑。我本来只要他一个晚上，但现在看来和他发展一段感情是更好的选择。”  
迹部：“……”  
迹部觉得自己就已经自恋狂傲得让人受不了了，跟德川一比，他觉得自己正常得不能再正常。越前到底怎么招惹到这个变态，关键他还不能明着得罪德川，德川身后的军政背景实在骇人。

憋了一肚子的火，一直到下班去宠物医院接越前，迹部的心情总算是好了点。越前工作的地方说是医院，实际上是个过度包装的美容会所，为宠物提供看护美容的服务。而且因为赚的是贵妇们的钱，为了讨好大方的狗爸爸猫妈妈，美容所走的是温馨可爱路线，每一个职工都必须穿乾特别设计的护士服，粉色的可爱的，头上还戴猫耳朵的。迹部第一次见到越前穿就下决心永久资助乾的研究。为此，越前认定是迹部和乾联手坑了他。

迹部进门，想象中越前飞扑过来晃着猫耳朵撒娇的场景并没有出现，甚至连门口可爱的前台妹妹都没在。迹部奇怪地走了进去，到宠物浴场的时候，迹部隐隐听到了争吵声，心里一紧，不由得加快了脚步。  
推开更衣室的门，迹部愣住：越前乾还有前台妹妹在长凳上排排坐，手里拿着瓜子苹果等，海堂靠在墙上眯着眼，听见迹部进来，“嘶”了一声。  
“这是怎么了？”迹部问道。  
“在看好戏。”越前指了指游泳池边争吵的两人。那两人一高一矮，矮个儿怀里还捧只哈巴狗，激动地说着话，声音似哭泣。  
“你走啊，我和宝宝也能活得好好的，走啊，和那女人结婚去啊。”  
“宝贝儿，那个女人是误会，我只爱你。”

迹部翻了个白眼：“你们无不无聊。咦？那个不是财务部的山根城吗，他是Gay？”  
“嗯哼。”  
迹部推推越前：“坐过去点儿，给本大爷让个位。”越前往旁边挪了挪，眼神不错地盯着外面，带迹部坐下后递过一个啃了一口的苹果。迹部就着越前的手啃了一口，游泳池边争吵还在继续。  
山根城貌似急了，抓着小矮个儿的肩膀咆哮道：“你不要无理取闹！ ”  
“我无理取闹？谁无情无耻无理取闹啦，你说啊你说啊。”  
”好好，是我无情无耻无理取闹，你听我解释好不好。”  
“我不听我不听我不听。”

迹部：“……”  
越前叹气道：“他们已经吵了快三个小时了。”  
“这句台词出现的次数是78次，还将继续下去的概率是百分之百。”乾推了推眼镜，递给迹部一把爆米花。  
“啪！”清脆的耳瓜声吓了众人一跳，就看到山城捂着鼻子，鲜血从指缝流出来。  
迹部打了个寒战，弱弱地看一眼越前：幸亏他家的一点儿也不暴力。

“哇哦，好浪漫。”前台妹妹惊叹着，那两人已经满脸血的拥吻在一起。迹部不忍直视，硬拉着看得欢的越前起身。  
“这种东西少看。”迹部教训着越前：“你看本大爷就够了，知道吗，其他男人都没本大爷好，英俊多金还不招惹女人。你要庆幸本大爷看上你——”  
越前：“……”  
迹部还在喋喋不休，一个五十来岁的贵妇模样的女人突然冲了进来，指着越前的鼻子道：“就是你吧！”  
越前莫名其妙，还以为她是来给宠物看病的，于是点了点头道：“就是我。”

“你这个不要脸的，说什么狗狗病了硬要他陪。我儿子都要结婚了你还来勾引他，真是贱货！”  
越前：“……”  
“长得一张妖精脸，就知道勾引男人，不是要钱吗，一百万，给我滚！”女人气势汹汹。越前眨了眨眼，认真道：“这不行，一百万太少了。”  
“是啊是啊。”迹部符合道：“一百万实在太少了，你知道现在的市场价吗，五千万一晚上。”  
“五千万一晚上？ ”越前吃惊地看着迹部道：“那人是要干外星人还是脑袋被驴踩了？”  
迹部：“哈哈哈哈！”  
越前自言自语道：“五千万给我多好，我愿意啊。”  
迹部：“……”  
迹部觉得，他和越前交往那么久还没把他掐死绝对是因为真爱。

女人被两人的无耻激怒，猛地扔出一个钱包：“两百万，给我滚得远远的！死妖精。”  
越前：“……”  
正在此时，那对苦命鸳鸯出来了，山根看到女人立刻把小矮子护在身后，弱弱地叫了声“妈。”当他看到迹越的时候，眼都直了。  
女人还在怒火上，没注意到山根身后的人，指着越前的鼻尖骂：“你看这种跟男人勾三搭四的烂货色你也要。给他两百万还嫌不够，他是要吸干你的血啊。”  
越前怒了：“两百万就想买我，太过分了，打发叫花子呢。”  
“就是。”迹部捏着越前下巴：“不如跟了本大爷吧，包你吃香的喝辣的。还没人敢吼你。”  
山根快要被两人玩死了，他哭丧着脸扯着女人的衣袖：“妈，你弄错了。他不是。”  
女人甩手就是一个巴掌：“还替小妖精辩解！”  
“妈，真不是，他们是我老板还有他爱人。”  
女人愣：“那你那个呢。”  
山根后面慢慢走出一个小矮子，抬起脸弱弱喊了声阿姨。女人晕了过去，迹部吃惊地张大了嘴。

刚离得远没看清，山根城一米八高个男神，他的情人长得实在是，非人类？那样一张土豆脸，迹部好不容易憋住笑。  
事后迹部忍不住问山根到底看上他什么。山根笑道：“就是爱上了啊。”

就是爱上了啊，山根爱上土豆王八看上绿豆，猴子爱上猫迹部爱上越前，这么简单而无悔地爱着。


	21. 138.惊魂

越前要考宠物营养师资格证，迹部便在自己的办公室里给他放了一张小桌子，好让他在自己身边复习。这天工作完成得早，迹部漫不经心地上着网边不时瞥越前两眼。

越前正皱着眉无声念书。他的刘海太长，便向秘书借了发圈把前面的那一小撮扎了起来，冲天的小辫子随着他写写画画的动作晃来晃去的。迹部觉得这样的越前有些可爱，舔了舔嘴唇决定去捉弄他。越前背书背得恨不得把书吃下去，正准备用笔杆戳死自己，迹部的手从背后摸了过来。越前毫不犹豫地拍掉：“我要看书。”  
“看了那么久了，休息一会儿吧。”迹部用最性感的声音在越前耳边低喃诱惑，手掌按摩着越前的敏感地带。越前一下子恼了：“走开走开，我要看书别烦我！”  
迹部：“……”  
越前赶苍蝇似的扬扬手，迹部气呼呼地走了。不一会儿，过分的安静让越前有些不安，抬起头才意识到迹部不在房间里。越前叹了口气，放下书去找他。  
“我刚看到社长去了顶楼的健身房呢。”秘书姐姐好心提醒道。越前道过谢立刻往顶楼跑去。

因为还是上班时间，健身房里没什么人，越前很容易就找到了迹部。他正在做深蹲练习，看样子已经练了一会儿，强健的手臂淌满汗水，亮晶晶的，让越前很想舔一舔。迹部是那种穿衣显瘦脱衣有肉的身材，身上肌肉分明却不会纠结成块健硕得让人不舒服。  
越前走到他面前靠着跑步机欣赏美景，迹部“唰”的一下转过身去。  
越前：“……”有这么傲娇吗！！！  
越前勉强笑着喊了声“景吾。”迹部听而不闻。越前上前把手放在迹部的肩上，迹部干脆地挥开，双手抱头继续做他的运动。

越前鼓着脸等了一会儿不见迹部有所反应，于是猛地扑了过去，双手勒住他的脖子同时两条腿夹住他的腰。这一冲击，迹部差点摔到地上。  
“下来！”他恼火地吼道。  
“不要！”越前吼回去，又撒娇地蹭着他满是汗的脸：“景吾～”  
迹部冷着脸起身去挂单杠，身后还挂着越前考拉。  
当迹部做完两个引体向上的时候，越前吃惊了，他没料到迹部有这样的力量。  
“像你这样的，再来一打也没关系。”迹部得意洋洋，没想到手掌一滑，整个人摔下来，滚到垫子上。越前惨叫一声，刚才的位置倒下来后，他被迹部压得死死的。  
“快起来，你重死了。”越前使劲推着迹部，迹部懒洋洋地翻身倒在一边趴着，轻哼一声道：“不是嫌本大爷烦吗。”  
“景吾。”越前讨好地笑，见迹部脸色终于好看了点，厚着脸皮爬到他背上，两只手摸摸迹部的头发，又拉拉他的耳朵。

“你哪找本大爷这么好的男人，居然还敢嫌弃本大爷。”迹部不甘心地教训两句，侧头愤愤咬了一口越前的手指。  
“抱歉抱歉，宝贝儿不生气。”迹部哼了一声，越前安心地趴在他背上跟他聊天：  
“他们说有个叫德川的，很麻烦，老是纠缠你是吗？”  
“没什么，他赛马输了本大爷一场，不甘心而已。”  
“赛马？我从来不知道你会赛马。”  
“你不知道的事情还多着呢。下一次我带你去。”  
越前想象自己骑在高头大马上的情景，有些期待地问道：“你有马吗？”  
“父亲在我生日的时候送了我一匹荷兰温血马。”  
越前揪着迹部的头发，他嫉妒了啊！迹部安抚地捏捏他的手指道：“白玫瑰马上就要配种了，生下小马我送你一匹。”  
“真的吗？”越前惊喜，继而又苦着脸：“我不会骑。”好不容易有马了居然不会骑。  
迹部笑道：“有本大爷在还担心这个。骑马很简单的，你只要听本大爷就好。”

越前起身坐到迹部腰上，两腿分开跪在他胯部，左手揪着迹部的头发右手重重拍了一下迹部的屁股：“是这样吗，驾！”  
“敢把本大爷当马骑，小鬼。”迹部嘴上抱怨着，却十分配合越前难得的顽皮，弓起腰在地上爬了两步。越前乐不可支地趴在迹部背上被他背着爬，一抬头，对上几双惊恐的眼睛。  
“那个，下班了我们几个想来锻炼锻炼。”撞破大老板情趣的小职员想笑不敢笑憋得满脸通红：“打扰了，你们继续。”话一说完，几个人飞一般地跑了。几秒后，门外爆发出一阵惊天动地的笑声。  
越前：“……”  
迹部：“……”  
迹部：“啊啊啊，不活了啊！！！快给本大爷跪下当马！”越前拔腿就跑。

越前考试的日子终于到来，天从早上开始就阴着，心情也变得压抑。迹部把越前送到考试的大楼的时候天空开始下起小雨。  
“别紧张。”迹部亲亲越前的脸，把文具和雨伞递给他。两个美男子拥抱亲吻的场景自然吸引了不少人注意。一个年轻男子指着越前激动地大叫：“你是越前龙马！”周围的人都停住了脚步。越前拉拉帽子，正色道：“你认错人了，我是有着营养师资格两年的崛尾。”  
“好好考，崛尾，考完打电话给我。”迹部配合地拍拍越前的肩膀，钻进车里跑了。

考试的教室处于职业培训大楼的高层，下面是政府开办的人力资源办公室。越前早早交了卷，几个同伴想要下楼去看看有什么合适的工作，几人便在电梯前等着。电梯上来，里面人很挤，越前被人拉着进去，跌跌撞撞地站稳，抬起头看到刚走出电梯的人的侧脸，愣住。  
“部长！”他大叫一声，电梯门缓缓关上，隔绝了他的视线。


	22. 139.救赎

“部长，是部长。”越前激动地按动键盘试图让电梯停下，他的行为吓到了其他乘客，最近的两人拉开他的手，不满道：“你在干什么，这样很危险好吗。”乘客还想再说些什么，却被越前要哭了的样子吓住。  
“你不懂，那是部长，你让我出去！ ”越前使劲扒电梯的门，回过神来的乘客再次拉开他，越前又要扑上去，幸运的是，电梯停下来了。越前疯了一般冲出电梯，从一旁的楼梯跑到楼梯口的时候恰好看到那人进入电梯。  
“等等！”越前大叫着猛扑过去，然而电梯门再次关上，显示屏的楼层往下跳动，越前用力按动另一边电梯的按钮却毫无反应。  
“可恶！”越前转身从楼梯往下跑。十七层的高楼，那么多个房间，他要去哪找他的部长，越前没想过，他只有一个念头，找到他，他要找到他。

十七层的楼梯一路狂奔，几次因为速度太快而撞上拐弯处的墙壁，越前也顾不得停下来。终于跌跌撞撞冲到底楼，然而人海茫茫，他无处可寻。  
越前茫然地站在人潮之中，脸色苍白满头大汗，用力过度而剧烈颤抖的双腿几乎无法支撑身体的重量。路过的好心人伸出手臂扶住他，又有人递过纸巾和矿泉水。突发的情况引起保安的注意，越前绝望地抓住他的手臂：“你有没有见到一个人，他刚刚过去——”  
“先生，您慢慢说，您要找谁，他长什么样？”  
越前愣住：他要找谁，手冢已经不在了啊。可就算是这样，他也想找到那个人，因为他都快要忘记手冢的长相了……

越前黯然，挣脱路人的搀扶跌跌撞撞走出大楼，繁华的街道车水马龙，撑着伞的行人在步履匆匆间化为一张面具一个符号。越前跌坐在地上，双臂环住膝盖，努力把自己缩成小小的一团，好像这样就能挡住所有的伤害。

头顶上的雨突然停了，一双干净的白色球鞋出现在他面前，越前抬起头，对上满眼温柔。  
“Hello，kitten.”

越前打量着这个宽敞得不像房间的房间，富丽堂皇的装饰丰富绚丽的色彩处处昭显着颓废享乐的气息。  
“我给迹部打过电话，你今晚就留在我这儿吧。”幸村说着话，一边把干燥的浴巾披在越前肩上包裹住。  
“还冷吗？”幸村探身用额头去试探越前的温度，好闻的香味在越前鼻腔萦绕，越前不自然地挣扎了一下。  
“Kevin呢。”  
幸村的笑容僵硬片刻：“他走了。”  
“走了？”  
“是的，有一天我回到家，就找不到他了，消失得无影无踪。”幸村勾动唇角，露出一个苦涩的笑：“这样消失，还真是任性的孩子。”  
越前沉默。  
幸村的手臂有力地围住越前将他抱起，笑道：“带你去洗澡。”

幸村家的浴缸也大得像游泳池，越前舒服地浸在温暖的水中，稍高的水温泡得皮肤通红，就连脚趾也泛着可爱的粉色。幸村从背后游过来搂住越前的腰，越前反手就给了他一肘子。  
“好残忍。”幸村捂着坚挺的鼻子泪流满面地控诉。  
“你还差得远呢。”越前脚一蹬想要远离幸村，却被幸村抓回来一把压在水池边，左腿轻松挤进越前的两腿，扯掉那块不结实的布。  
“好小。”幸村说着还捏了一把。  
越前瞬间满脸通红：“哪里小了！我是正常尺寸！”

幸村嬉笑着拉着越前的手往自己腿间摸，越前的嘴张成了一个“O”字。  
“还要再大一点儿哦。”  
越前：“……”  
这个尺寸Kevin居然吞得下？  
“宝贝儿，想要试试吗，会很舒服的。”  
“别开这样的玩笑。”越前恼火地想要推开幸村，却被幸村抱得更紧，他能够感受到他坚硬的热铁气势汹汹地抵着自己。  
“你放开我幸村精市！”越前剧烈地挣扎，幸村的唇落在他的，脸上？  
“逗你玩的，小傻瓜。”幸村亲亲越前的鼻子，笑道：“你真觉得我会自降身份做这种事，嗯？”  
越前：“你有个毛线身份！”

“真是牙尖嘴利。”幸村狠狠拧了一把越前的两颗小点儿，飞快地退开上岸。  
“别泡太久了，小心头晕，我去给你准备晚餐。”他说着拿走了所有的衣物，只剩一块小小的毛巾。  
越前：“……”

赤裸着身体刚开始有一些不自然，但是幸村的床太柔软，让人无法抗拒地放松。“乖，张嘴。”幸村用小勺子舀了粥送到越前嘴边。越前满头黑线：“我自己可以吃。”  
幸村板起脸：“不行，你还发着烧，病人就该老老实实。”  
越前无奈道：“你根本就是想玩吧。”老老实实咽下大半碗粥，幸村才满意地罢手，笑道：“今天就别刷牙直接睡吧，要上厕所吗，我抱你过去。”  
越前立刻钻到被子下，幸村大笑。

或许是因为换了新的环境，越前翻来覆去的，睡意全无。  
轻柔的钢琴声响起，越前从被窝里探出脑袋，房间正中央的白色三角钢琴前，幸村正对着他微笑，纤细修长的手指在黑白的键盘上灵活地舞动翻飞，音乐从指尖倾泻而出，缓缓流淌。朦胧的光线下，幸村洁净无瑕的肌肤泛着柔和的光泽，神之子般圣洁。越前看着他，突然觉得这个人，他本就该自由自在高高在上，笑看世人为情痴狂。

那一刻，越前对他所有的怨恨消失得无影无踪，取而代之的，是充满内心的信任和亲近。  
“我睡不着，我想他。”说出口的瞬间，越前泪流满面，那些伤口依旧在，还在流血，即使是新的幸福也无法治愈，只是掩去了表面的狼狈，依旧在每一个深夜疼痛入骨。


	23. 140.我和你

迹部没有问越前那天发生了什么，越前也选择不提起。他下决心和迹部在一起的那一天，就决定了尽自己最大的努力不让迹部因为手冢而受到伤害，至于那天那个人，就当是一场梦吧，一个美好的注定要醒来的梦。  
生活波澜不惊地继续着。  
这天是周末，越前边看书边陪着卡鲁宾玩耍，迹部因为有个晚会，正在房间里换衣服。门铃响了，越前懒洋洋地不想动，喊了两声迹部不见反应，无奈趿拉着拖鞋去开门。

敲门的是一个女孩，虽然年纪小，但是穿着水蓝色的长礼服，佩戴华美的首饰，画着精致的妆容，美目顾盼生辉，一瞬间就连越前也觉得她美艳动人。女孩笑着对越前道：“好久不见啊。迹部准备好了吗，时间有点来不及了。”  
越前有点反应不过来，道：“你是谁？”  
这下轮到美惠愣了，她吃惊地用手指着自己道：“你不认识我了？我是迹部的——”美惠顿了一下：“我是他的前妻，现在是他的合作伙伴。”说着，美惠还抛给越前一个“你懂的”的眼神。  
越前不懂，于是两人面面相觑。

幸亏这个时候迹部下楼了，看到美惠站在门口，他显得有丝紧张，皱眉道：“你怎么上来了，不是让你在下面等着的吗？”  
“可是要迟到了呀。”美惠不满地撅起嘴：“你一个大男人花在穿着上的时间比我还多，老是让我等，你好意思嘛。”  
越前：“……”  
“你先下去，我马上过来。”迹部羞恼地推着美惠往外走，不客气地关上门。

越前转身往回走，却被迹部一把拉住。  
“我只是去和她参加个聚会，我们之间什么都没有。”  
“哦。”  
“你不相信我。”  
“我没有。”  
迹部叹口气道：“判死刑也得给个上诉的机会，你让我解释好不好。”  
越前看他一眼，回走几步依墙站着，双手抱胸摆出洗耳恭听的架势。迹部正色解释道：“很多交际场合我都需要一个伴侣，我和美惠的离婚协议是私下签的，外人眼里我和她一起出席再正常不过。而且美惠从小见惯了这些，我们合作起来也方便。”迹部犹豫了一下：“如果你愿意的话，下一次带你去。”  
“差得远呢。”  
“我知道你不耐烦这些，也不想拿这些打扰你。乖乖在家等我，我尽早回来好吗？”

越前点头，迹部担忧地看他一眼，想说什么张了张嘴却没说出口，最后亲了亲他道：“我现在有些来不及，你别胡思乱想，回来我再给你解释。”说着他急急忙忙出了门。  
门关上，越前努力维持的冷静崩解，他握起拳头狠狠砸在墙上。他怎么可能真的不介意！他和美惠以夫妻的身份光明正大地出现在公众面前，那么他算什么？被安置在金屋里空闲的时候抱一抱的玩偶吗？  
迹部从没有试图隐瞒过自己的性取向，所以越前是个男的根本就不是借口。说到底，就是觉得他带不出手吧。自己想不想去是一回事，被迹部用这种方式隐瞒，越前龙马何曾受过这样的羞辱！  
如果是以前的越前龙马的话，苦笑，至少还有炫耀的价值……

越前呆坐在地板上，卡鲁宾几次求关注都被越前无视，最后郁闷地跑走了。客厅里的时钟滴滴答答鼓动着耳膜无限放大。越前猛地站了起来，拿过车钥匙就往外走，他和迹部的手机设置了程序可以查询彼此的位置，此刻正派上用场。  
顺着导航慢慢爬到酒店的时候天已经黑透了，整栋大楼灯火通明人来人往，越前下了车一时间不知道去哪里找他。手机显示他和迹部只差了八十米，越前想了想跑去问前台。

工作人员怀疑地看了他好几眼，估计是见惯了举着手机来抓奸的男男女女怕惹上麻烦，女孩支支吾吾的，到最后喊来了大堂经理，然后，越前被礼貌地请出去了……  
越前简直哭笑不得。其实也不怪他们，这里进进出出的无一不西装革履风度翩翩，唯独他T衫短裤邋邋遢遢，加上举着手机不断搜距离，都把他当成被绿的倒霉蛋了吧。

腿上一重，越前低头对上一双圆溜溜的黑眼睛。  
“妈妈！”小家伙兴奋地大喊。  
越前愣了好一会儿，才不确定地道：“小点？”  
小家伙用力地点头，朝越前伸出小短手：“妈妈抱抱，抱。”  
“我不是你妈妈，要叫叔叔。知道了，叔叔。”  
小点重重点了下头，快乐地大喊道：“妈妈！”  
越前：“……”越前弯腰抱起小点，小家伙兴奋地抱住他吧唧一口，瞬间弄得他满脸口水。  
“你爸爸呢？”  
“那儿！”小点手指的方向，真田正拿着奶瓶急匆匆地奔过来，见到越前尴尬地把奶瓶往身后藏。越前挑着眉似笑非笑，真田面瘫着脸老老实实把奶瓶拿出来。

“臭臭，不吃。”小点委屈地大喊着，还把脸埋在越前胸口做成怕怕的样子。真田板着脸，吼道：“要喝奶的是你，现在又不吃，男人怎么可以出尔反尔，真田太郎！”  
小点“哇”的就哭了。  
越前：“……”  
越前不怪小点，换他有这么难听的名字他也想哭。  
“我来吧。”越前接过奶瓶，小点委屈地抽噎两声，拿水汪汪的大眼睛看越前。越前腿都软了，真田的儿子怎么可能长一双猫眼睛啊，太可爱了犯规的啊。

所以说，孩子还得交给妈妈带啊。换成越前来喂，小点很给力地自己抱着奶瓶喝。真田一手护着越前带他在酒店外游乐区的秋千上坐下，两人许久没见面，关系也说不上十分好，但是越前和真田每一次相处却意外得轻松。随意聊了几句后真田问道：“你怎么在这儿？”  
“猴子山大王来这里参加宴会，我等他。”  
“怎么不进去？”  
越前笑道：“我去不合适。”  
真田皱起眉：“没什么不合适的，这只是某人的生日宴，连小点都被邀请了。你进去——”真田顿了顿，道：“主人年纪有点大，迹部可能考虑到他不能接受同性恋，老人家的观念会保守点。”  
越前无所谓地耸了耸肩：“我知道。还差得远呢。”说着低头和小点玩扯手的游戏。”  
真田看着有些难受，虽然他能理解迹部的做法，但是想到宴会上迹部和他所谓的妻子光芒四射，越前却一个人躲在这种地方，又觉得无比愤怒。 “挺无聊的，没什么意思。小点进去几分钟就不耐烦了。”真田努力想要安慰越前，但无论怎么说都好像不太对，只好闭嘴不说话了。


	24. 141.我们可以的

越前和真田小点在草坪坐下，小点正是好动的时候，一刻也不肯停地在两人身边跑来跑去。真田和越前聊天，还得时刻注意着小点。看曾经被称为皇帝的真田紧张的样子，越前忍不住笑。真田无奈地道：“你就笑吧，你和迹部要是有了小孩，不会比我好看的。”  
“还差得远呢。”  
“怎么，不打算要？有个孩子其实挺热闹的。”  
越前不可思议地看他一眼：“小点只是因为年龄小才叫我妈妈，你应该认得清我是个男的吧？”  
真田尴尬地咳嗽一声，道：“我不是这个意思，你们可以去做试管婴儿，或者领养一个？”  
“猴子山大王是不可能同意试管婴儿的。领养……”越前想了想道：“说这个还太早了，你呢，听幸村说你已经进警局，工作怎么样？”  
“有些忙，但很好。”真田重重地点了下头，他不善言辞，但对这份工作的喜爱之情却溢于言表。  
“那么你呢，宠物店的工作怎么样？”  
“还不错。”  
真田皱起眉：“可你看起来并不开心。”  
越前意外地看他一眼道：“猫咪很可爱，我没有什么不开心。”

“但是你的眼睛里没有那种光彩。”真田伸出手触碰越前的脸，大拇指温柔地沿着他的眼睛摩挲：“我还记得那天你向我挑战的时候，雨中你的眼睛亮得像是能把人灼伤。你的眼睛很漂亮，但我觉得只有在打网球的时候，你的眼睛才是最动人的。”  
……  
越前转过头避开他的视线，真田堪堪地放下手：“对不起，我不是故意……”  
“我想网球了。”  
“什么？”  
“我想念网球了。”越前目视着远方：“不管猫咪有多可爱，我假装有多么喜欢这份工作，我都没有办法欺骗自己。每次去上班的时候，我都想问自己你他妈的到底在干什么！乾前辈很奇怪为什么我的手从来拿不稳针头，因为我的手指知道它能握住的只有网球拍。”  
“离开它我不会死，没了眼睛没了手脚人也不会死，但那个人已经不完整了。”越前深深吁了口气，金眸映着璀璨灯光，那个雨天光芒四射的越前再次站到了真田面前：“我的尊严我遗失的快乐只能从网球中找到。真田，我想回去，我要打网球。”

“妈妈！”小点稚嫩的声音打破这个逢魔时刻，真田从几乎窒息的剧烈心跳中回过神，小点正牵着一个男人的手跌跌撞撞向他们跑来。  
“爸爸，”小点手指了真田，又扑向越前，大声道：“妈妈。”然后他回过头对着男人露出一个甜甜的笑：“猴子叔叔。”  
……  
迹部对着石化的越前露出一个邪魅无比的笑：“本大爷好像，错过了什么，嗯，妈妈？”

回程的路上，气氛压抑得可怕，越前几次想要开口，都被迹部阴沉的脸色唬得憋了回去。  
车子开到僻静的角落，迹部突然踩下刹车：“没有尊严？和本大爷在一起就让你这么委屈吗！”  
“我没这么说过。”  
“你的网球不是本大爷逼你放弃的，是你为了手冢疯疯癫癫弄坏了眼睛，那是你自找的，别在真田面前装可怜，露出那样的表情是要勾引谁。”  
越前愤怒地说不出话来，胸口剧烈起伏，许久，终于才牙缝里挤出几个字：“别提部长。”  
迹部本应看到越前的痛苦，然而看他和真田还有小点在一起时一家三口幸福的模样让他眼红，手冢也好真田也好，不管他怎么努力，似乎都没有办法让越前那样放松，嫉妒之下他口不择言：“怎么，你的部长大人连提也不能提了？不干脆守着他的坟墓过一辈子，还要招惹本大爷做什么！”  
“迹部景吾你闭嘴！”  
迹部轻蔑地“你以为你有资格跟本大爷这样说话。”  
“是啊，我没资格，我连和你一起出席宴会的资格都没有！”越前失控地大吼。  
迹部愣住，片刻后讷讷道：“是你不想去的。”  
“我不想去？你有问过我的意见吗？你自以为是地断定我不想去你的前妻从小接受这种教育比我更能应付这种场面，说白了，你就是觉得我会给你丢脸吧。”  
“我没有这个意思。”  
“但你确实认为她比我合适对吧。”

迹部心虚地眨了下眼，道：“如果你想去你可以跟我说。”  
“你给过我机会吗。说真的，我现在都不知道你到底喜欢我什么。没有了网球，我对你还有什么意义吗？”  
片刻的沉默后，迹部疲倦的声音响起：“原来，你到现在都不愿意相信本大爷爱你。”  
“我只是不确信自己是否还有这个价值。”  
“明天公司有个新的酒店开幕，和我一起去。”  
“我不去。”  
“所以，你现在想要怎样，想要去宴会本大爷就带你去，想要宣告世人我们明天就去开新闻发布会，你想做什么本大爷都愿意，你到底在不满些什么。”  
越前只剩下苦笑：“我不想跟你吵，我怕我们——”越前顿住，记忆中也有个人说过这样的话。  
“南次郎，我不想跟你吵，我们一直在吵架，那点感情都快吵完了，我舍不得，我不想就这么算了。”

“或许，”越前低喃道：“迹部和越前，注定没有办法在一起。”  
“你在说什么，什么叫注定没有办法在一起。”迹部捏着越前他的下巴逼他抬头和自己直视：“你给本大爷听着，他们是他们，我们是我们。他们失败了很可惜。但是我们一定可以的。只是吵架而已，我们会解决所有问题，我们绝对不会分开。”迹部的眼神带着惯有的咄咄逼人的凌厉，却带给越前异样的安心感。  
“迹部，”他说：“我爱你。”  
迹部得意地笑：“我知道。”他凑过去，两人的嘴唇轻轻相碰又快速分开。“我也爱你。”他低声说道，然后再次吻住。  
没有人能够分开他们，就算是彼此也不可以。


	25. 142.意料不到的要求

越前到达手冢家的时候，手冢国一正和一位差不多年纪的老人下棋，气势万钧地拍下一颗棋子后才叫越前在棋盘边坐下。  
观棋不语。  
见老人的注意力还在棋盘上，越前便静静跪坐一旁，时不时往两位的杯子里加点水。好不容易到了收官，终于有人搭理越前了。  
“这小家伙是谁？”  
手冢国一得意洋洋的：“我孙子，龙马，叫爷爷。”  
越前老老实实地对着两位老人各自喊了声爷爷。那老人捏着小短胡子：“龙马？好像哪里听过。”老人眯起眼打量越前一番：“哦，我家那小子着迷过的娃娃好像就叫龙马。”  
越前：“？？？”

“现在是我家小子的，弦一郎又输给国光了，哈哈。”  
越前：“！ ！ ！”  
真田老人不还嘴。他一辈子都要在和手冢国一争高下，唯独这件事心甘情愿让他占去口头便宜。毕竟，手冢国光已经不在了。  
手冢国一也感觉到了他的意图，顿感索然无味，把注意力转向龙马： “现在身体好些了吗？”  
“嗯。”越前放下茶杯，道：“爷爷，今天是来跟你告别的，我打算回美国了。”  
“回去打网球？”  
“打网球。”  
“不是说眼睛出了问题吗？”  
闻言，越前露出一个开心的笑，道：“最近感觉视力有所好转，去医院检查后发现视力确实恢复了，而且眼睛没有物理性的损伤。医生推断之前的视力模糊是药物的副作用，时间久了，药物被代谢掉，视力自然恢复了。当然，回美国后还要再仔细检查一遍。”  
“这么说来都准备好了？什么时候走？”  
“过几天就走。爷爷，我可能有一段时间不能过来了。”  
手冢国一正要开口，真田老人插过话头：“这么嗲的娃娃能打网球？”  
手冢国一骄傲地拍拍越前的肩膀：“能打，世界冠军。”

 

越前开开心心地和手冢国一以及真田老人告别，然而一想到要回去面对迹部，越前的好心情就荡然无存。越前理所当然地认定迹部会理解他支持他，所以当他和迹部提出回美国打网球的想法而迹部无视他的时候，越前感到一种被背叛的愤怒。迹部并没有直接说“我不许你去”或者“我希望你留下来”这样的话，他只是在越前每次提起的时候轻飘飘地带过，巧妙地将话题引向其他方向。  
和南次郎联系之后，南次郎对于他重返赛场的决定自然是大力支持，已经提前帮他联系好了俱乐部。随着俱乐部给的时间一天天逼近，越前也越来越焦躁，他要是立刻赶回去参加训练，还能赶上来年的澳网，这样算来，他只落下一个赛季，积分不会掉太多，媒体网协都好应付，而且他也急着回去训练找回状态。然而迹部这种态度让他摸不着头脑，他决心跟迹部说清楚。

回到家的时候，迹部正在书桌上写他的计划书，他已经工作了很久，英俊的面孔上显出疲惫的神态，但是在看到越前进来的时候，还是抬头给了他一个温暖的笑：“过来。”他朝越前招手。  
越前犹豫了一下，在他面前站定，但没有依迹部的意思坐到他腿上。  
“我有话要跟你说。”  
迹部表情一僵，眼神便冷淡了几分：“我有些忙，明天再讲吧。”  
“不行，今天一定要说清楚。”越前夺过迹部的钢笔：“我要去美国了。臭老头已经帮我联系好俱乐部，那边在催我。”  
“一定要去美国吗，留在国内不能打？”  
越前摇头，留在国内也不是不能打，但是他已经习惯了那边的训练模式，而且美国那边无疑能够提供给他更大的舞台。  
迹部抓着越前的手把他拉到怀里：“本大爷不拦着你打网球，但你能不能为我考虑，留在日本陪我，嗯？”  
“但是，美国那边……”  
“本大爷可以给你建最先进的网球场请最好的教练最好的营养师，待在本大爷身边。”  
越前陷入茫然，迹部的提议不无道理，迹部无疑能够为他提供最好的条件，甚至帮他赢得必比赛。在他的保护下，越前什么都不需要担心。可他总觉得哪里不对，这不是他想要的，这种被铺垫好的金光闪闪的网球之路不是他的梦想。  
而迹部……

越前抬头仔细观察着迹部，敏锐地从他的眼睛里捕捉到一丝克制，就好像他在极力压抑着痛苦。  
疑惑脱口而出：“你在害怕，为什么？”  
“小鬼瞎胡说什么，本大爷没有在害怕。”  
“迹部，别拿这种话搪塞我。告诉我你在想什么。”  
“如果，你去参加比赛，我的工作很忙，一年之中我们能见几次面？你有把握仅靠几次见面就能维持我们的感情吗？”  
越前松了口气，如果迹部只是在担心这个。他正要对迹部嘲讽几句，迹部再次开口道：“已经有前车之鉴摆在我们面前了，越前，你真的有把握吗？”  
越前一愣，继而露出一个揶揄的笑：“之前对我说‘我们是我们，他们是他们。我们一定可以”的人是谁？”

“对手变了，坦白说，我没信心。”  
“你还差得远呢，猴子山大王，你是有被害妄想症吗？”迹部的表情依旧僵硬，越前便捧着迹部的脸，用额头去蹭他短短的胡茬，亲昵地亲吻他的喉结。  
“哪有什么对手，我还能跟球拍睡觉不成。”越前顿了顿：“也不是不可以，不过我还是比较喜欢你。”

“我的父亲输给了网球，手冢也没真正赢过。”  
越前收敛了神色：“你想怎么样？”  
“本大爷绝不要输，所以，你硬是要去美国的话，那我们先分手。”  
“我不答应。”  
迹部冷冷看了越前一眼，道：“不分手也行，但是你不在的时间，我有和任何人交往的权利，你回来的时候我们依旧是情人。要么留在日本，要么就答应我的条件。”


	26. 143.道高一尺

枫叶前线到达东京的时候，越前搭上了飞往美国的飞机。这一次，机场送别的只有真田和幸村。  
“到美国要处处小心，不要大意。”当了爸爸的人习惯担忧，看越前轻松的样子，真田忍不住叮嘱几句，这为他赢得白眼一个。  
“我是在美国长大的，况且臭老头忍足都在，能出什么事。倒是幸村，你以后要去干什么。”  
幸村笑笑，看着真田道：“不干什么，先帮弦一郎把小点养大，他一个人带孩子不行。”  
越前挑起眉：“所以你们两个是在一起了？”  
真田尴尬地咳嗽一声，道：“不是你想的那样，我和精市是朋友。”  
越前瘪瘪嘴：“切，我一直觉得你们两个很合适。”  
幸村大笑，一条手臂搭在真田肩膀上：“我们这是真爱，小鬼，你怎么会懂。”越前懒得搭理他，背了背包去换登机牌。真田跟在身后帮他提箱子，时不时回头看一眼入口：迹部还没有来……

“我给迹部打个电话。”真田在幸村耳边低声道，真田和幸村多少知道点两人的争吵，孰对孰错不予置评，但越前要走了迹部都不来送别，也太过绝情了。走在最前面的越前听到真田的话，阻止道：“你们不用打电话给他，他应该还睡着。”  
“这种日子还睡懒觉，简直太松懈了！”  
“还差得远呢，让他睡吧，他最近也够累。”帽子遮掩下，越前悄悄勾起唇角。  
幸村叹气：“迹部估计也是一时置气，等过阵子我和他一起来看你。”  
“嗯，你们两个帮我照顾他。”  
幸村豪迈地拍拍胸脯：“放心，他要是敢出轨，我帮你捏碎他的蛋蛋，嗯，捏一个，剩下的等你回来捏。”  
真田：“……”  
“他不会出轨的。”  
“对迹部这么有自信？”  
“是对自己有自信。”越前回过头对两人露出一个嚣张的笑：“你们都还差得远呢，再见。”  
说着，他接过行李箱朝入口走去。

幸村捏着下巴，若有所思：“不知道为什么，看着他嘚瑟的样子很想过去踹他一脚。”  
真田：“……同意。”

与此同时，东京市区某公寓的超豪华大床上，英俊的年轻男子缓缓醒来，类似于宿醉的头痛让他发出难受的呻吟。摸索着找到枕头下的手机，划开解锁看清时间的时候，迹部一下子清醒过来：已经十点了，而越前的飞机是早上八点！他怎么会睡到那么晚，明明设置了闹钟，怎么一个都没有听到！  
慌慌张张想要起床，突然感到下半身的异样，低头，傻眼：  
自己下半身被扒得光溜溜的，腹部围绕着一根细细的铁链，两侧伸出两根略粗的链子往下，连着一个暗金色的镂空的圆筒，那圆筒稳稳当当地套住他大半截的鸡鸡，只露出一个暗红色的头。圆筒根部下侧又伸出两根链子，从屁股饶过往后连到他腰腹的链子上。

这玩意儿设计得很精巧，大小尺寸就像是为他量身订做的，既不会紧得勒到皮肤，也不会松到让他挣脱。圆筒则是由两块金箔打造而成，上下各用一把小金锁扣着，整体略大于他的鸡鸡，镂空的设计不会闷着，方便清洗都没有问题，甚至还人性化地提供了勃起的空间。链子四周更是细心地绕上了柔软的织物，精美得像是一件艺术品。  
迹部扯了扯腰间的链子，发现每一个连接处都是用同样的小金锁死死扣着，绝无挣脱的可能。  
……  
眼角的余光瞥到床头柜上的纸条，拿起来，恋人张牙舞爪的字迹便进入视线：  
“我同意你的意见，所以猴子山大王，在我不在的时间里，尽情享受吧。ER。”

“越、前、龙、马！”迹部念着恋人的名字，像是要一个字一个字地咬碎：他做梦都没想到自己会有被戴上贞操带的一天！

迹部的怨念太深，以至于万米高空之上的越前陡然惊醒，梦里有一只猴子朝着他张牙咧嘴，着实把他吓得够呛。摘下眼罩，坐起身，身上的小毯子便滑了下来。越前对着那条小毯子发了好一会儿呆，也没想起它是怎么跑到自己身上的。  
“你醒了。”耳边低沉的男声响起，越前转过头，瞬间如遭雷击。  
“因为你一直喊冷，所以我要了条毛毯。”  
“脸色这么差，是生病了吗？”  
男人的嘴张张合合，越前什么也听不清楚。他好像站到了万米高空之上，凌烈的气流稀薄的空气让他就要窒息。  
“我很好。”越前的眼睛死死地盯着男人。  
男人皱起好看的眉：“你确定？我去喊人——”  
“别走！”越前大叫着抓住男人的手臂，又立刻松开：“我没事，你不用去，真的没事。”越前急急忙忙解释道，见男人坐回来，暗松了一口气。  
“抱歉，我认错人了，我以为你是我的一个朋友。”

男人朝越前伸出左手：“你好，德川和也。”  
越前盯着他的手看了一会儿，没有握住，只低声道：“越前龙马。”  
德川也不尴尬，平静地收回手，用他那双黑得令人心悸的眼睛看着他：“我长得，和你那个朋友很像吗？”  
“不，一点也不。”越前不再说话，转过身看着窗外。德川深深地看了他一眼，闭上了眼睛。  
一路无话。


	27. 144.天才教练的羞辱

洛杉矶的家中一份大大的惊喜正等着越前：伦子回来了！乍一见到她，越前简直不敢相信自己的眼睛，还是南次郎推了他一把，他才回过神来，讷讷地喊了声“妈妈。”话音未落，他就被紧紧搂住，伦子娇小的身体几乎环不住他。越前犹豫着伸出手臂将她抱住。  
“龙马对不起，妈妈好想你。”伦子把头埋在他的怀里泣不成声，越前由一开始的手足无措到最后放松下来，一直到伦子停止了哭泣，南次郎领着两人坐下，越前还是有种在梦里的不踏实的感觉。  
伦子离婚了，而且辞去了纽约律师的工作回到洛杉矶当了一名幼师，因为租住的公寓有一个变态男经常骚扰她，迫不得已求助了南次郎，最后在南次郎的坚持下搬回家暂住。越前自然是开心得不得了，伦子面前面瘫着脸，伦子一出门他就蹦蹦跳跳地跑到南次郎面前：“臭老头是不是会和妈妈复婚？”  
南次郎敲了一下他的脑门：“小孩子管这些干嘛，再说吧。”

越前瘪瘪嘴也不追问。伦子为什么离婚不清楚，南次郎和迹部父亲也还是一笔烂帐，真要复婚还差得远呢。不过越前能感觉出伦子回来，南次郎心底是很高兴的。重要的是，一家人又在一起了。  
“你现在是跟迹部家那个小子在一起了？”南次郎突然问道，见越前点头，他啧啧两声道：“那小子居然肯放你出来。那家人的占有欲就跟疯狗一样，看上谁就恨不得冲上去撒泡尿做个标记。”  
越前：“……”  
“对了，你的俱乐部我已经给你联系好了，是日本人的俱乐部，但是教练有些问题。”

“嗯？是谁，有什么问题？”  
“亚瑟。他要见你。”  
越前瞪大了眼：“亚瑟？那个亚瑟！”F的教练，缔造出几代网球神话的传奇教练？  
南次郎鄙视地伸手把他下巴合上：“矜持点，你最崇拜的不是老爸吗。”  
“切，还差得远呢。我什么时候见他。”  
“明天。”

这一夜越前没有睡好，飞机上睡得太多是一方面，更重要的是他在紧张。他从来没有离开过网球这么久，手上的厚茧已经消失，握着球拍的时候像隔着一层纱，曾经那种血肉相连灵魂与共的感觉怎么也找不回来。而他就要接受网球世界最毒辣的眼睛的检验。  
“还没休息吗？”越前抬头，看见伦子正举着一杯牛奶微笑着看他。  
“妈妈。”  
“是在紧张明天和教练的见面吗？”  
“曾经有个朋友告诉我，要是离开网球世界太久，就会被网球抛弃，我觉得我要被网球之神抛弃了。”越前苦笑。  
“什么时候成有神论者了？从小就神鬼不忌，和龙雅装神弄鬼吓人的小调皮哪里去了？”越前挠了挠后脑勺，露出一个羞涩的笑。

伦子走过来在他身边坐下，递过一杯牛奶：“你父亲说你前阵子生病了，什么病，严重吗，现在身体怎么样？”  
“都好了。你呢，都还好吗？”  
伦子意外地看他一眼，笑道：“在纽约的时候总是忙，回到洛杉矶轻松下来，什么都变好了。”  
“你为什么离婚？”  
伦子叹口气，眼神带了分怅然：“不合适吧。你现在是和迹部家的孩子在一起是吗？开心吗？”  
越前点头，握着球拍的手不自然地握紧：“我和他很好。只是——”越前咬着嘴唇说不下去了。伦子怜惜地看着他道：“会想手冢对吗？”  
越前应了一声，拼命咬紧牙齿，害怕一松口就会哽咽。  
“龙马，你放不下手冢是自然的。你和手冢一生相爱相守，至少是他的一生，这是许多人求而不得的，一份值得珍惜的感情。但你不能裹足不前，对新的感情有愧疚感。如此深爱过的人都有再爱的能力。”伦子的手抚上越前的脸，眼睛里满溢着慈祥和温柔：“龙马，试试让自己幸福。”  
“我现在很幸福。”想起迹部，越前放柔了眼神，胸前金色的钥匙发出叮叮当当的响声。

和亚瑟约定在俱乐部见面，一向是迟到大王的越前特意提前了半小时到场，被安排在观众席看人训练。大概是因为这是日本人的俱乐部，亚裔的运动员很多，其中不乏实力强悍者，这让越前跃跃欲试恨不得立刻下场和他们交手。四十分钟后越前终于在休息室见到了亚瑟，五十岁左右的德国人，生得十分强壮，快有越前两个体积大小。蓝色的眼睛一扫，越前就觉得五脏六腑都被冻住了，整个人被剥得精光放到了X光前，不会是传说中瞪谁谁流产的死神之眼啊。

“去年十月份到现在，你一共缺席了十三场比赛，为什么？”亚瑟的声音和他本人一样带着威严。越前下意识站直了才回答道：“出了紧急的情况。”  
“为什么不请假？连续缺赛是会被网协警告的。而且，”亚瑟眯起眼：“你的身体出过什么事，你嗑药了吗？”  
周围的工作人员全都看了过来，越前心惊，他的身体至少恢复了八成，亚瑟连这都能看出来？  
“我没有嗑药。”越前迟疑着要不要把事情说出来，看亚瑟的态度不问个清楚是不会罢休的，但是他也没信任到把这些事情跟他和盘托出，一旦被对手或媒体得知，他将无翻身之日。于是到最后，越前一字一顿地说道：“我有我的原因，但我绝对没有嗑药。”  
“你没有一个运动员该有的纪律，而且你站在我的勉强，我也看不到你获胜的决心。我不知道我为什么要把时间浪费在一个毫无天赋的人身上，你回去吧。”  
见面五分钟，越前被客客气气地请出了俱乐部。

 

从来没有受过这样的屈辱，越前气得浑身发抖，一口白牙差点咬碎。气冲冲地想要回去找他，一转身却撞上一堵人墙。  
“痛痛痛。”越前捂着鼻子惨叫，泪眼婆娑地寻找肇事者，却见德川和也正面无表情地看他。  
“是你？你怎么在这儿！”  
“我是这个俱乐部的老板。”  
越前：“……”  
“刚才发生的事情我听说了，我马上给你安排其他教练。”  
“不用！”越前连忙制止：“我就要他。”  
德川挑了下眉：“他对你做出这样的判断是不公平的，我知道你习惯自己训练，我可以——”  
“不用，他是最好的，所以只能是他。”越前拒绝道：“你让一让，我要回去找他。”  
“等等。”德川拉住越前的手臂，越前不耐烦地皱起眉：“放手，你要干嘛。”  
“越前龙马，和我比一场。”

“我有预感，我迟早会和你比一场。”  
握手的时候越前满头黑线地听着德川嘀嘀咕咕，我又不认识你干嘛，这个老板没问题吧。  
然而当德川第一个球发过来的时候，越前震惊，他不仅没问题，这样的球速绝对是世界顶尖的水准，而且这样高速的球，力量也十分强大。越前收敛了轻视的心，球拍也直接换到了左手。  
尽管做过一些恢复训练，但太久没有比赛，越前的状态并不是很好，输掉第一场是意料之中的事，但越前没有轻易放弃，他采取全面防守的策略，费力地追起每一个不值得的球，回击也不带侵略性，整场比赛变成一场无趣的拉锯赛。围观的运动员听说是传说中的越前龙马的比赛，抱了极大的兴趣围观，最后失望地离开。运动员们的抱怨传到亚瑟的耳里，他静静地走到观众席上，若有所思地观察越前，越前已经是汗流浃背，但精神很好。  
很聪明的打法，他的热身时间不够，借着第一场比赛快速地调整自己的状态。但这同时也有极大的风险，因为一旦被对方乘胜追击彻底翻船也不是不可能。除非对自身实力有足够的自信，不然没人会用一场比赛去热身。  
而且，德川为什么要配合他，亚瑟敏感地嗅到一丝八卦的气息，咧嘴一笑，又立刻恢复到严肃的表情。

第二局，越前开始进攻，德川转为防守。德川的实力亚瑟最清楚不过，即使是全盛期的越前龙马对上他都不一定有必胜的把握，目前的局势德川必定是留了情的，谁知这面瘫脸还是个多情种子。亚瑟嗤之以鼻，球场上的越前却被激怒了，只听他对德川怒吼：“你给我认真点！”  
“对付你这样就足够了。”  
越前不怒反笑：“这样就想打败我，你还差得远呢。”  
越前兴奋得每一根神经都在震颤，他太强了，已经忘记了多久没有遇到这样强大的对手，高不见底令人发颤的实力，面对他就好像年少时面对手冢。然而他已经不是当年的越前龙马，这样的强大不会让他害怕，只会激起他无尽的斗志。尽管骨骼在哀鸣，手指因为紧握而无法伸直，但是越前能够感觉到曾经流泻的网球之力有一点点回到他的身体，随着每一次挥拍增强，渐渐凝聚成一股股透明的银线，汇聚在他的手掌将球拍牢牢捆住。  
他弯腰按住颤抖不已的膝盖，汗水大颗大颗掉落，落在地上溅碎开来。

“到此为止吧。”德川站在球网前居高临下地看着他。  
“还差得远呢。”  
“再比下去，你也只会输。”德川叹了口气：“这不是你最佳的状态，下一次吧，我随时恭候大驾。”  
“我永远都在最好的状态。”越前球拍指向德川：“回到你的位置上，比赛还没结束。”  
“为什么？”  
为什么你会有这样的信心，为什么能有这样坚韧的精神之力，为什么，如此耀眼，让我移不开眼睛。  
“没有人可以打败我。”越前松开网球，跳跃挥拍，外旋发球带着摧枯拉朽的力量直冲对面的球场：“因为我就是这球场上的神。”


	28. 145.昙花一现

八年长跑，Mike用他比橄榄球还要厚上三分的脸皮以及百折不挠的精神终于抱得美人归。两人手牵着手宣布婚期的时候，越前吃惊得没把眼珠子掉下来。忍足面无表情地送上祝福，回去就闷了一夜的酒，隔天拉着越前给她买新婚礼物。忍足和菜菜子的事情越前模模糊糊地知道一点，菜菜子为忍足付出很多，无奈忍足浪子天性辜负一颗真心，到对方真的放手了，又追悔莫及。  
这一点，越前不同情忍足，但也不会去责怪他。毕竟感情的事情，冷暖自知，外人插不上嘴。  
两人正选着礼物，Alex突然来了电话，问清地址后就说要过来，于是两人找了星巴克坐下。忍足混得很好，一个剧本大卖以后知名度不断上升，推特被人扒了皮，英俊的脸孔吸粉无数，喝个咖啡居然也有人认出来，巴巴地捧了本子要签名。  
“给我也签个吧，哪天没钱了可以卖。”越前打趣地递过纸巾要忍足签名，忍足白了他一眼，拉过他的手臂就往上面画：“签这儿，你可以回去把他刻成纹身。”笔尖在离越前手臂一指的地方停下，忍足的手指在白皙的皮肤上临摹勾画。伤口已经复原，但还是留下了一道道浅浅的纵横交错的疤痕，一笔一划连成无数个手冢国光。那是越前在最绝望的时候用指甲刻下的。

越前被忍足的动作弄得不自然，玩笑道：“我知道我的手很好看，但你再不松手，猴子山大王会扁你的。”  
“对不起，那个时候没有回去。”  
“你不是不知道吗？”手冢出事的时候，忍足正跟着一群生物学家跑到原始森林去寻找灵感。越前也没特意通知他，他不知道是自然的。但这并不不能让忍足好过一点，这么多年下来，他和越前似兄似友如同家人。

“这是在干吗呢，求婚？”Alex痞痞的话语将原本温情的气氛打消得一干二净。Alex大学毕业后一直在华尔街工作，最近刚回洛杉矶。原本就是美少年的他现在添了一份上位者的气势，举手投足说不出的自信风采。越前小声地吹了声口哨，Alex好笑地拍拍他的脑袋：“回美国怎么也不说一声。教练的事情解决了吗？”  
“那老家伙拿乔，躲着我不见。但是不急，过几天去上海比赛，总会见到他的。”  
“要不要我帮忙？”  
越前耸耸肩：“他还差得远呢。”  
Alex也不坚持，反倒问起了迹部的情况，特别是关于迹部的工作。这方面越前认识得不多，Alex也问不出什么来，忍足起了疑心，给了他一肘子：“你不会连你哥们也要坑吧，吸血鬼。”  
“我确实有些项目想和他合作，但是——”不知道何处亮起的闪光灯吓了三人一跳，越前回头，看见一个男人正猫着腰准备溜走。

“站住！”越前怒吼一声就要追过去，那人见势撒腿就跑。商场里人太多，那人就像一条鱼一样灵活，左拐右拐两下就消失在人群中。  
“该死！”越前低骂了一声，刚才的追逐引起不少人的注意，有人对着越前指指点点似乎已经认出他是谁，越前只好拉下帽子，快速走回去。  
“别担心，也许是拍我的。”追过来的忍足安慰他道。  
“或许是拍我的，毕竟他们想知道我的那个神秘爱人是谁很久了。”Alex玩笑道，但配上担忧的表情却不那么让人信服。

出了这种事，谁也没有兴趣逛下去，匆匆告别各自回家。奇怪的是，等了两天，什么消息都没有，但是他重新出赛的消息引起了粉丝们的热议，越前还看到有人要组团去看他的比赛。  
三天后，越前搭上了去上海的飞机。越前这是第一次来中国，虽然都是亚洲国家，但是风土人情与日本截然不同，虽然已经是十月份，但是闷热的天气还是给了他当头一棒。第一天是自由活动的时间，队友们纷纷跑出去感受这个现代大都市的风情，越前则在宾馆里闷睡了一个下午。一直睡到华灯初上，越前才被咕噜咕噜叫的肚子唤醒。睁开眼却不想动，盯着陌生的天花板，大脑一片空白，心底前所未有的空虚慌张。好一会儿，越前才反应过来自己在想些什么：他想迹部了。

电话信息一个都没有，迹部估计气得够呛。越前不敢直接往枪口上撞，于是迂回地拨打了幸村的号码。电话响了好几声幸村才被接通，越前还没来得及开口，就听到那边大吼：“干嘛干嘛，快说话，正打麻将忙着呢。”  
越前：“……”  
然后又听到那边说道：“呃，弦一郎帮我抓一下牌，我去接个电话。”紧接着便是一阵噼里啪啦起身走路的声音，然后安静下来：“小鬼，想我啦。”  
“恩恩，想。猴子山大王怎么样？”  
“不怎么好，惨兮兮的。”  
越前心惊。幸村接着说道：“输得内裤都快掉了还不肯罢手，我看是没救了。”  
越前抓狂：“谁问你这个啦！”突然电话里“咯噔”一下，紧接着就传来小点撕心裂肺的叫喊：“妈——妈——”

越前都快被气死了：“你们还带小孩打麻将！”  
“呵呵，挂了挂了。”越前正要开口，电话里传来一阵忙音。越前满头黑线地看着显示屏上的“通话结束”，果然打电话给幸村是个不靠谱的决定！不过，迹部会跑去和他们赌牌玩儿，心情应该不错吧。

窗帘被风吹动，送进一丝凉爽。越前信步走出房间，才发现自己居然有个十分宽敞的阳台，阳台上摆放着高高矮矮的盆栽，其中一株有着淡紫色花苞的植物吸引了越前的注意，枝叶翠绿，美姿秀色，月光中迎风微摆姿态颇为潇洒。

“那是昙花。”  
越前抬头，看到德川和也正站在对面的阳台上静静地看着他。  
越前起身，走到阳台边与他面对面：“你怎么在这儿。”  
“我和你一样，也是来参加比赛的。你的昙花马上要开了。”越前回头看了那盆花一眼：“现在吗？你知道它什么时候开花？”  
“是的，你让一下。”  
“嗯？”话音未落，德川一手撑着阳台栏杆灵敏地翻身而上，惊呼声中稳稳地落在越前的阳台上。  
“你在干什么！”越前恼怒，两个房间的阳台隔得不远，但这可是七层楼！

“别生气。”德川一指抵着越前的嘴，另一手拉过越前的左手，把他带到花前：“你看。”  
这一秒越前看到了此生最不可思议的景象：那下垂的花苞微微颤动，花瓣以肉眼可见的速度缓缓张开，嫩黄色的筒部微微翘起，瞬间满室清香。  
“好漂亮。”越前感叹，他太过于专注花朵而没有注意到自己的手还被德川握着，也没有注意到德川远比月色更温柔的眼神。  
“在中国有一句话：昙花一现为韦陀。”  
“嗯？什么意思？”  
“没什么。”德川微微一笑，握紧越前的手，和他一起看着月光中那株昙花尽情展现举世无双的风姿。


	29. 146.落花有意

德川其实是一个相当好的陪伴，大部分时间他都很安静，但同时又知识渊博谈吐文雅，让人很乐意和他聊天。半个月的比赛，越前和他的关系渐渐好了起来。每天结束比赛后德川总会约他出门走走，飘着丝竹声声的茶馆，街边热闹的小吃摊,高雅通俗都能带给越前不一样的惊喜。

最后几天越前没有比赛，他把自己关在房间里蹂躏新送到的玫瑰花。这次比赛他发挥不算特别出色，几次都是堪堪取胜，最后在八强赛中遇到一个不怎么出名的选手而败下阵来。回忆起那个人的打法，越前心中疑惑，那人不强，但是每一个球都对准越前的弱点打，少年时受过伤的眼睛，美网决赛中抽筋的左腿……这样的针对让越前有种毛骨悚然的感觉，莫名想起那天被偷拍，越前有些不安。  
阳台传来轻微的响动，越前转过头看到德川正在对他挥手。德川爬阳台好像爬上了瘾，放着正门不走，总是从阳台上跳过来。越前无奈地过去给他开门，顺便给他白眼一个：“你再这样我不给你开门了。”

德川没理会越前，视线停留在满地的玫瑰花瓣上：“你的神秘爱慕者又给你送花了？”  
什么神秘爱慕者，明明就是只傲娇的猴子！离开日本近一个月，迹部连个电话都没打过，但是不论越前在哪儿，每天都会有一束玫瑰花送到，这实在让越前哭笑不得。  
这种甜蜜又苦恼的心情，越前不想对德川提起，便岔开话题道：“你来是有什么事吗？”  
“去看庙会。”  
“嗯？”  
城隍庙的庙会，拥挤的程度直追越前经历过的最疯狂的狂欢节。为了不走散，德川要求两人牵着手，开始的时候越前拒绝了，但是被人群冲散了几次之后，越前无奈地拉着他的袖子。旁边经过的老年夫妇对两人说了些什么，越前听不懂中文，只看到德川一向没什么表情的脸上露出一个略带娇羞的笑。越前瞬间有种被雷劈了的感觉，憋了几个摊头，终于忍不住问道：

“他们讲了些什么？”  
“没什么。冰淇淋还要吗？”  
“别扯开话题！”越前嘟着嘴不满道，自己的注意力却被一阵阵欢呼吸引，街角大樟树下围了一群人，锣鼓喧天。  
“那是在表演猴戏。”  
“猴戏？猴子表演的？”  
德川点头，越前有了兴趣。可惜人挤人，越前怎么也看不到里面的场景。  
“看不到是吗？”德川说着蹲了下来，指指自己的肩膀道：“坐这儿。”  
越前：“……别开玩笑了！喂！”不等越前答应，德川大手按住越前的膝盖微微用力，越前便自动坐到了他右肩膀上。德川的右手环住他的膝盖和小腿，左手搂住他的腰，稳稳当当地站了起来。越前吓得连忙抱住德川的脑袋：“喂，我说你，快放我下来！”  
“现在能看到了吗？”  
“看什么啊，别人都把我们当猴子看了！快放我下来！”  
德川不说话也不放手，越前无奈，匆匆扫了一眼表演，便对德川道：“我看过了，放我下来吧。”  
“再看一会儿吧。”  
越前：“……”

好不容易结束了一场表演，穿着红肚兜的小猴子对着越前龇牙咧嘴，最后还挠着屁股表示羞羞，周围人哄堂大笑，越前羞红了脸抓着德川的头发要他放自己下来。  
“太丢脸了！”越前朝着他低吼。  
“没关系的，他们只是觉得我的女朋友好爱撒娇。”  
越前：“……”天气热，出门前越前披了一件队伍团购的防晒服，越前不知道在中国这种衣服一般都是女孩子穿的。白色的衣服款款松松的，很好掩去他的男性线条，又戴着帽子，只露出一个白皙光洁的下巴，加上人高马大的德川在一旁嘘寒问暖端茶送水，越前这一路都被人当成了德川的女友。  
好半天越前才消化了这个消息，结结巴巴地问道：“那刚才那两个人说的也是这个？”  
“差不多，他们觉得你很嗲。”  
越前无助地在平坦的地面上寻找地缝，试图钻进去。

剩下的庙会越前都在德川和也去死的心态中度过。不过，除了丢脸，越前玩得十分开心，肚子也吃得圆鼓鼓的，撑得走不动让德川背了回去。这一夜越前带着满足睡得香沉，没有料到队里已经炸了锅。  
越前加入俱乐部以来流言蜚语便甚嚣尘上，原因无他，唯实力与他的名气不相符而已。每个运动员都会经历谷底，但不是每个人都有那份胸怀去包容别人暂时的失意。绝对的实力会让人失去竞争之心，只剩下崇拜和仰望，就像凡人仰望神明。但是越前目前的实力不那么突出，又恰好在他们之上，眼看着就能超过，却被生生打压，这是最能激起他人竞争心的状态。而德川对他的百般优待更是让人嫉妒眼红，队里不少人不吝啬以最大的恶意去揣测两人的关系。当他和德川在庙会上的亲密举动被人看到之后，就好像是最狗血的八卦突然有了实质的证据，所有人都沸腾了。

早餐时间，除了当事人外的选手三三两两地聚在一起，传阅偷拍的照片，还不时发出几声或讽刺或不屑的笑声，就算是对此没有兴趣的人，也不免被带入整个环境中。当越前伸着懒腰出现的时候，议论立刻停住，彼此交换满怀深意的目光。越前奇怪地看了他们一眼，去夹了几只太阳蛋当早餐。盛酱料的碟子放得有点远，越前伸长了手去够，拉动衣服，露出半截明晃晃的细腰。  
有人吹了声口哨：“哟，腰细身软，滋味一定很销魂。”有人附和着发出“窃窃”的笑声，被越前凌厉的眼神一扫又立刻闭嘴。  
“让我上一次，下一次比赛就让你赢怎么样？”那人把手臂叠在脑后，眼睛大胆地来回扫视越前的身体，最后停留在他的下半身，露出一个意外深长的笑。  
越前眉毛一挑：“你谁啊。”  
片刻的沉默后餐厅喧嚣声震天，有人拍着桌子大笑：“哈哈，罗德，你自作多情了吧。”  
名为罗德的男人则阴沉着脸站起来走到越前面前：“别给我装纯，要不是仗着有张脸，你越前龙马能有今天。”  
“你什么意思。”

罗德把一叠照片扔在越前面前，越前看了一眼心里震惊表面上却不动声色，讽刺道：“你是想告诉我你是跟踪狂吗？”  
“我只是羡慕你又找到了金主，不然凭这样的网球水平网球王子的称号是保不住了。”  
“我配不配，试试就知道了。”


	30. 147.梦回时

罗德是正呈上升趋势的网球新星，同是年少成名的人物，免不了被人与越前作比较。无论是出道年龄还是战绩，罗德都输越前一头，本来还盼着与越前一战洗脱屈辱，没想到美网比赛上越前无故缺赛，没有对手的比赛，他永远赢不了。本来再无交集也罢，然而越前又出现了，状态不佳却得到天才教练的厚爱，比赛成绩更是微妙的只比自己高一点点，这让罗德憋了一肚子火。他看着球场对面小跳着热身的越前露出一个冷笑：是时候给这个不知人情世故的小王子一点教训了。  
罗德的网球偏向暴力，力量速度都在一级阶梯内，但是长久以来都在跟顶尖选手对战的越前怎么会放在眼里。一直都在用右手接发，这彻底激怒了罗德，瞄准越前防守左半场的空隙快速上网：  
完美的穿越球！

看着越前的眼睛倏然睁大继而微微眯起，琥珀色瞳孔里像是点燃了一束火苗，罗德有些怔愣，这样的眼睛，热烈张扬，美得不可思议。  
“你还差得远呢！”越前球拍指着罗德，原本的愤怒不见了，取而代之的是罗德不能理解的快乐热情。罗德被这突如其来的转变搞得摸不着头脑，不过，他要做的，就是击败这个人，让他再无爬起来的可能性。

小球对准了越前的左膝盖，美网F的决赛，越前抱着膝盖长跪不起的场景很多人记忆犹新。就算伤口恢复了，人们规避疼痛的本能还是让这里成为越前最大的弱点。果然，越前连着两次被网球砸中膝盖，丢了发球局，他的表情变得恼怒，球拍也从右手换到了左手：“故意伤人，你太差劲了！”  
“只有弱者才会被网球伤到。”罗德懒洋洋地抛球，再一次瞄准越前的膝盖。  
“住手，”清冷的声音在球场边响起，德川微恼：“同队选手不得私下比赛。”  
罗德瞥了眼德川，讽刺道:“还真是可惜啊，守护神来了，让你逃过一次。”  
越前无视德川，直勾勾地盯着罗德：“还差得远呢，想逃吗。”  
“我说了同队选手不得私下比赛。”德川走近越前想要拿下他的球拍，越前避开，不悦道：“别碰我的球拍。”  
“越前龙马！”  
“切，还差得远呢。离开球场，我和他的比赛还没有结束。”  
德川扬起手，越前迅速反应过来，捏住他的手腕。他的眼神冰冷，声音里没有一丝温度：“那你不是他，所以，别期待我会忍让。”

越前的比赛最终没有进行下去，亚瑟狠狠斥责了两人，各自关一天禁闭。越前在自己的房间里待到天黑才下楼觅食，在餐厅随便拿了点吃食，就去了酒店的人造沙滩。因为预报了有雨，这个时候沙滩上的人不多，黯淡的灯光中隐约可以看到三三两两的情侣。越前脱了鞋子在沙滩上坐下，把脚浸入海水里。海水还带着白天的热度，波浪轻轻拍打着小腿，放松疲惫的肌肉。吹着风喝着啤酒，再啃鸡腿，这样的感觉很舒服，越前想回美国后可以喊上忍足Alex他们在海边烧烤。也不知道迹部肯不肯去，他好像还蛮喜欢烧烤的……

“你在这儿。”德川站在越前身后，等了一会儿不见越前回答，叹了口气在他身边坐下：“今天早上的事情我都知道了，你太轻易被激怒了。”  
“他们这样胡乱揣测我和你的关系，你不会觉得困扰吗？”  
“你觉得我们什么关系？”  
越前沉默，德川道：“其实他们也不算胡乱揣测，我确实在追求你。其实你也知道的吧，只是不舍得拒绝。”  
“你在胡说什么！”  
“一方面你觉得我像你的部长，喜欢我对你好。另一方面你又清楚地知道我不是你的部长，拼命抗拒我。然后你就想，只是朋友就没有关系，你觉得你把这份感情掌控得很好。所以今天罗德说穿了的时候，你才会这样恼怒。其实我没有关系，我可以容忍你暂时把我当成别人。”

越前起身就走，德川连忙跟上，道：“越前，我们需要谈谈。”  
越前小跑起来，德川紧跟其后，想要拉住他的手，越前猛地转身挥手就是一拳，正中德川腹部，德川吃痛松手。越前冷冷地看着他道：“你不是他，我也不需要你。”  
他说着又要走，德川连忙拉住他：“你听我说！”  
“放手！”越前用力挣扎，德川则试图让他冷静，争执中越前没有站稳，连带着德川一起摔到沙滩上。  
“混蛋，滚开！”越前想要推开德川，德川扣住他的手腕拉过头顶按在沙滩上，翻身用身体压住越前：“你听我说，你……”德川震惊地看到晶莹的泪珠从越前的眼角滑落。越前紧闭着眼，嘴唇因为极度的痛苦而微微颤抖着。  
“你……”德川几次想要开口却不知道说什么，最后只好松开越前的手坐到一边，两手插到越前背下轻轻用力把他抱到怀里：“算我说错了，我不喜欢你就是。”

“为什么？”越前哑着嗓子问道。德川不知道越前在问什么，便自己说了下去：“我不知道你还记得我们第一次见面的场景，你那个时候正准备自杀？”越前猛地抬起头，盯着黑暗中德川的眼睛。  
“是的，你把我错认成了你的部长。一直很想和你交手，当我拿着外卡参赛的时候，你却突然消失了，寻找你的时候，我意外得到了手冢留在他实验室的相册，那上面有一张靠着手冢休息的照片，你的表情，让我有一种很奇怪的感觉。”  
“奇怪的感觉？”  
“你有没有那样的感觉，偶然看到一张风景照，明明你没有去过那个地方，但是却莫名地觉得熟悉，甚至想要落泪。”  
越前点了点头。德川接着说道：“那张照片，好像我曾经身处其中，前生或者更早的时候你就是这样靠着我，很幸福。但是当我再见到你的时候，你却像活在地狱之中，我想拉你出来。离开你之后，我没有办法睡着，因为梦里都是你拉着我喊‘部长’的样子。”德川顿了一下，露出一个苦笑：“朋友一直笑我情感缺失，他告诉我，其实我爱上你了。爱情是种很麻烦的东西，我不想要，我天真地以为，只要我得到你，那么我就不会再渴望。我甚至想要和迹部做交易。”

越前：“……五千万一晚？”  
德川笑了一下，坦然道：“是的。他拒绝了，我决定放弃。可是你的父亲去找上我，告诉我你想加入我的俱乐部，这让我觉得，你本该属于我。”德川看着越前：“而且，我也有让你快乐的能力。”他注视着越前的眼睛，慢慢拉近两人的距离，越前一侧头，德川的吻便落在了他的脸颊。  
“你错了，让我找回幸福的人，不是你，是迹部景吾。”越前轻轻推开德川，站了起来：“拉我出地狱的人是景吾，和我在一起的人也是他。我想一辈子在一起的人，也是他，只有他。”

海风吹起衣角猎猎作响，两人的视线胶着着，不敢移开片刻，这一场战争，投降的人是德川。  
“我知道了，抱歉给你造成的困扰。”  
越前摇头：“和你在一起很开心，真的，而且我没有把你当成部长。”  
“那么，还是朋友？”  
“朋友。”越前向德川伸出手，德川拉住却猛地一拽，越前不及防栽倒在沙滩上，着实啃了一口沙子。  
“可恶！”他大叫着朝德川扑去，两人笑闹成一团。

阴暗的角落，照相机闪个不停。


	31. 148.乌龙一串

越前湿漉漉地回到房间里的时候，亚瑟已经等着了，他阴着脸嘴唇抿成细细的一条，像是在压抑极大的怒火。越前和德川互相看了一眼，正要开口，亚瑟猛地拍了一下桌子：“你们是怎么回事！越前龙马你要是不想再打球可以直接跟我说！”  
越前被骂得有些懵，德川先反应过来，道：“出什么事了吗？”  
“你们自己看。”他把电脑一推，德川拉着越前凑上去看。这是一个很有名气的娱乐八卦网站，原本经常光顾的都是些很有名气的电影明星当红歌星，而这一天，整整一个版面都给了越前龙马，大大的标题更是触目惊心：脚踏三条船，网球王子还是劈腿之王？

网页往下拉，是越前和忍足在星巴克喝咖啡时候手拉手的照片，Alex摸着他头发打闹的照片，还有最近他和德川逛庙会的照片。这些照片角度很好，就算越前清楚自己和他们没有关系，但是光看着照片还是能感受到微妙的火花。而文章更是用隐晦的笔调指出越前曾有一个同性恋人，患上了艾滋病而被越前抛弃，并且越前很快琵琶别抱，勾搭上曾经的学长，附上越前在医院做的艾滋检测单为证，白纸黑字看起来铁证如山。更有知情人爆料，越前曾患抑郁症甚至自杀，还有嗑药滥交的行为。

匆匆扫完，德川冷着脸道：“这些东西都不是真的。”  
“也不全是假的，不然那张检测单哪里来。况且现在的情况假的也变成真的了，回美国后立刻开新闻发布会。现在你从头到尾一件事都不许漏，仔细说说，我们找个理由解释。”亚瑟等着越前的回答，却发现他脸色苍白神态紧张。  
“我，我不行，我现在要——”越前恍恍惚惚就要往外走，德川连忙拉住他：“你去干什么。”  
“我要去找景吾，要马上找到他，他会误会的。”越前恳求地看着德川：“你让我走。”  
“你现在一走就真的什么都完了。冷静点，打电话给他。”  
德川拿过越前的手机，替他拨通了号码。几秒钟的等待后，电话接通，越前喊了声“景吾”便什么也不说了。

短暂的沉默后，迹部的声音响起：“龙马，别怕，我相信你。”  
“我没有，我和他们之间什么都没有。”  
“我当然知道，你把本大爷当成白痴了吗，会相信这种鬼话。但是别人不会相信，所以你现在要注意安全，一切都听你的教练还有德川的，我马上过来。德川在吗，让我跟他说几句。”  
越前看了德川一眼，把电话递给他，德川按下了免提：“喂。”  
“德川和也你这个乱发情的公猫，你给本大爷等着！”突如其来的咆哮吓得正要喝水的亚瑟扔掉了杯子，德川把手机拿远，一直等那头发泄完才冷静道：“我们决定现在就回美国开新闻发布会，你赶得及吗？”  
迹部问了时间，又安慰了越前几句便挂断电话让他们商量套词。

看到消息赶过来的幸村担忧地问道：“时间那么紧，你来得及买机票吗。”  
“本大爷半个月前就买了今天晚上的机票。”迹部得意洋洋的：“是本大爷自己在官网上订的。”他昂着头骄傲的样子让幸村有冲动上去拍拍他的脑袋，不过他没敢这么做，只是笑道：“怎么，未卜先知？”  
“本来是想给小鬼一个惊喜的，没想到却是过去给他擦屁股。”  
“几点钟的机票？”  
“嗯，等等。”迹部翻了一阵找出记事本：“23号零点四十分。”  
幸村看了眼钟，瞬间抓狂：“你怎么不早说！只剩两个小时了，这里到机场要两个半小时，你是要开飞机过去的吗！”迹部一脸面瘫看他，幸村大吼：“还不赶快拿护照我送你过去！”

幸村一路狂飙，两个半小时的车程硬生生缩短到一个小时二十分钟，迹部被晃得三魂七魄丢了一半，倒在副驾驶上奄奄一息。幸村拍着胸口：“还好赶上了，我的罚单你去交。”迹部点点头，他一点争辩的力气都没有了。幸村把迹部送到机场里一起去换登机牌，一边看着航班：“我过两天也去美国。”  
“你去干吗？”  
“有人说在洛杉矶看到Kevin了，我去看看。”正说着话，航班表上的时钟跳动，黑底蓝字清清楚楚地写着：24号零点零一分。”  
迹部：……  
幸村：……

 

相比于迹部的乌龙，越前的处境就危急了。等待的媒体粉丝包围了整个机场，即使是紧急通道也被气疯了的粉丝占领，机场原本的保卫根本不够维持秩序。德川让人扮成越前分别从不同出口出去，吸引注意力，自己则护着换了装的越前从另一个通道逃离。  
“放心，待会儿记者会上提问的，我们做过安排。你就照我们对过的答案回答。”  
越前点点头，视线注视着车窗外耸动的人潮：“这些人，全是为了我而来的吗？”  
“是的，但也不是所有人都相信，能不能挽回他们的信任，就看你的表现了。”

越前的表现算不上很好，倒也落落大方十分得体。他先感谢了到场的记者和粉丝，然后汇报了近几场比赛的成绩，顺便赞扬了一下上海的小吃，引来一阵善意的笑声。场面话一过，大家都正襟危坐，知道重头戏要开始了。最先提问的是一个个子娇小神情严肃的女记者，她一下子把矛头对准了德川：“请问，你和德川和也选手是什么关系呢。”  
“是队友，也是对手。德川和也是一个实力很强的选手，我期待和他的比赛。”越前举重若轻，但是女记者并不放过他：“那么对于网上流传的那些亲密照片你怎么看？”  
“我认为——”  
“事实上，我在追求越前选手。”德川突如其来的劲爆宣言震惊全场，也让越前目瞪口呆：之前可不是这么说的。  
“当然，只是单方面的追求，越前选手已经明确拒绝我了。”  
女记者似乎没有被说服：“但是我们从照片上可以看到，越前选手和你的互动更像是一对情侣，而他和维特根斯坦家的继承人也有亲密举动，请问你要如何解释。”  
“那是因为我也在追求他。”突然响起的清亮的男声吸引了所有人的注意力，入口处Alex面对闪烁的镁光灯面带微笑，优雅迷人。  
“我是Alex，也是出现在照片上的人。你们拍到的，是我当时被拒绝的场面，虽然是事实，但是看到这张照片还是让我心痛。”Alex配合地做出心碎的表情，他本身极其英俊又是天之骄子般的人物，这会儿为爱心伤，分外让人怜悯，在场的记者面面相觑，一时不知道说些什么。

“可是——”  
“对不起，你已经问了足够多的问题，可以把机会让给别人吗？”眼看那女记者又要发问，亚瑟连忙阻止道，安排好的人立刻抢过话筒，道：“我想知道，越前选手对那张艾滋病的检测单有什么说法呢？”  
“那只是一个常规检测，我不需要做什么解释。”换成这种问题，越前回答得便轻松多了，他甚至有心情开起玩笑：“不过那家医院私自把患者的信息泄露出去，不知道告他们能不能得到点赔偿呢。”  
越前的回答得到善意的哄笑。亚瑟接过话筒，对他们普及起运动员需要做的常规检测，包括违禁药物的尿检，巧妙地为越前嗑药事件开脱。上半场的记者会勉强应付过去。中途休息的时候，越前对着德川和Alex发火：“你们两个怎么回事！”  
“我是在帮你啊，不识好歹的小鬼。”Alex弓起手指在越前脑门上弹了一下：“有我这么优秀的人追求你你应该感到荣幸才对，今天开始，你会成为全美国女人记恨的对象。”  
“还差得远呢。”越前没好气：“照你们这种说法，全世界都爱我了。”  
“事实上，忍足就在门口等着，那女的再问下去，他就会出现。”  
越前：“你们这么玩有意思吗！”  
“朋友妻用力欺，挖迹部墙脚很有意思。”越前正要发火，却见到德川在一边默默点头，他彻底无奈了。

见他脸色不好，德川连忙转开话题：“你刚才说的很好，接下去就这么做。迹部呢，他什么时候到？”  
“他应该已经到了——”越前停住了，他看到忍足领着一个人走了过来。


	32. 149.峰回路转

现场连线，大屏幕缓缓展开，几十家媒体的摄像头同时对准了高清屏幕上俊美的男子头像。男子抬起右手打了个响指，瞬间无数玫瑰花瓣从天而落，屏幕里无端出现女生们惊天动地的尖叫声，男子手臂平举，尖叫声变成整齐的“迹部！”“迹部！”“迹部！”  
紧接着，迹部双臂平举，现场鸦雀无声，然后他再次抬高手臂，又是一个响指：“沉浸在本大爷的华丽之下吧！Show Time！”镜头拉远，屏幕被无数玫瑰花占据，上千个人举着红蓝两色玫瑰形成巨大的玫瑰花阵，迹部抬起左手，花海耸动，红蓝的波浪汹涌冲散汇聚渐渐形成几个大字：越前龙马，我爱你。  
来不及惊叹，螺旋桨巨大的轰鸣声盖过天地间所有的嘈杂，数十架直升飞机划过花海上空，尾翼同时喷出七色的玫瑰花瓣，在玫瑰花海上拉出一道绚烂的彩虹，镜头上拉，直升飞机越飞越高，化成夜幕中的点点星辰，以穹苍为幕布，画出一个巨大的心形。  
这一刻，全世界未眠的人见识到了一场最浪漫最轰动的告别。

纵使是见多识广的媒体记者此刻也被震惊得集体失声。亚瑟张着嘴好一会儿，才结结巴巴道：“他这是在干什么？”忍足双手抱胸，平光镜片上闪过一片冷光，德川手指扶额，Alex 则面带微笑，眼里带着几分赞赏：“我早知道这家伙爱摆排场，但是这阵仗，啧啧。”  
一边的越前趁没人注意，默默钻到了桌子底下，他没出息地决定再也不出来了。

镜头重新给了迹部，他对着镜头伸出右手，掌心处躺着一枚细细的戒指：“龙马，愿意和我在一起，一生一世吗？”  
德川面瘫着脸弯腰把桌底下的越前给拽了出来，上百家媒体的摄像话筒一齐对准了越前，万众瞩目中，越前艰难地开口：“你不是说要过来吗，怎么迟到了？”  
众人：“……”台词本拿错了吧！  
迹部露出一个迷人的笑：“出了点可爱的小意外，但没什么是本大爷掌握不了的。”  
屏幕左下角突然冒出一个紫蓝色的脑袋：“其实是他买错飞机票了，越前我跟你说，太好笑了23333。”背后缓缓冒出的黑手猛地捂住幸村的脸，一秒钟后，幸村消失，世界和平。  
满室黑线，可以听得见几只乌鸦在大叫“傻瓜”。

迹部优雅地整理了下头发，继续深情款款地看着越前：“你愿意为我戴上这枚戒指吗？”  
越前轻轻点了下头，迹部勾起唇角，身后的玫瑰花海再次耸动，变成了一行大写的英文字母：LOVE YOU FOREVER.  
迹部嚣张地大笑：“你们这群平民给本大爷看着，今天开始越前龙马是本大爷的人，再敢动歪心思——”屏幕一片漆黑，迹部的声音戛然而止，德川手里拿着电板插头，面无表情地看着底下的石像群：“记者会继续。”

记者们早就不淡定了，整场记者会的方向朝着迹越两人的八卦离题万里一路狂奔，十万匹马都拉不回来。越前不习惯在众人面前谈论自己的感情，被问及隐私支支吾吾的答不上来也不想答，最后他索性把话筒给了忍足，让他以两人好友的身份代为作答。忍足不愧为金牌编剧，把两人的恋情渲染得曲折离奇惊天地泣鬼神，感动的底下一帮子天真的小女孩差点当场泪彪。越前双眼出神地看着忍足眉飞色舞唾液横飞，他到现在还没弄明白事情怎么变成这样了。

“啪、啪、啪。”最后一排一位黑发男子鼓着掌站了起来，别在腰间的无线耳麦发出刺耳的“刺刺”声：“真的是感人的表演。可是再怎么美好的爱情故事，也无法掩饰你曾经的肮脏，越前龙马。”  
越前死死地盯着男人：“池田……”  
“我是越前龙马在日本时的主治医师。”池田环顾四周，确定所有的注意力都在他身上了，才继续说道：“这个人，因为暴力倾向殴打一个无辜的女孩，致使女孩差点窒息死亡而被送到我的医院治疗。在医院治疗中多次出现自残暴力倾向，殴打值班的护士医生，甚至是我本人。并且治疗过程中，我发现他多次服用运动员违禁药物。这些我都有足够的影像文字资料作证。这样一个人格扭曲，品质恶劣的人，适合出现在应该公平竞争的运动会场上吗？”  
“一派胡言！我入院是因为抑郁症，根本不是你说的暴力倾向，和护士发生争执也只是正当自卫！”越前怒急脱口而出的话引起一片哗然。池田目的已经达到，得意洋洋地看着越前，道：“那么，介意解释一下你的抑郁症吗？”

越前沉默，要解释势必要牵扯出手冢，这是他最不愿意的，手冢已死，他不愿世人去打扰他的安宁，他不能忍受他和手冢的点点滴滴被挖掘，也不愿用他们的感情博取同情。他更担忧手冢的家人会因此受到影响，而池田无疑是吃准了这一点，只要越前没法解释，也就无法自圆其说。而世人怎么可能轻易放过他，势必会将他的过去全部挖掘。  
“是因为我。”  
在场的记者本已经被今晚的各种神展开弄得神经打结，可这一次出现的人还是让他们再次兴奋起来：网球界的另一王子，和越前龙马纠葛多年的Kevin Smith。  
一见到Kevin，越前吃惊地站了起来：“你怎么出来了，我说过不需要你的解释。侑士，快带他下去。”

Kevin没有理会越前，反对着镜头一字一顿地说道：“越前龙马无故缺赛突然失踪，是为了照顾我。我得了艾滋病。”Kevin神态轻松地投下一颗炸弹：“网上流传的那张艾滋病的检测单，是他在照顾我期间做的检测。刚才那位先生说的伤人，也只是因为我的粉丝突然冲上来要抱我，我当时流着血，龙马担心她而推了她一下而已。”

“那他的抑郁症是否属实。”有个记者问道。  
“那个时候我的脾气很不好，我想龙马承受了很大的压力吧。”Kevin四两拨千斤，神情突然变得愤怒：“倒是你，池田医师，你因为私人恩怨，在龙马治疗期间对他用了违禁用物，刺激他的病情，在他发现后，更是变本加厉，这样的行为我们已经收集好证据，上报公安，你就等着审判吧。”  
“你不要血口喷人！”池田大叫，德川一挥手，现场的保安立刻就冲上来将他带走。  
“抱歉，我刚才接到消息，日本方面已经证实了池田医生患有严重的精神疾病，对他所做的事情也将移交警方处理，后续结果会发通告。另外，今天的招待会就到此为止，感谢各位的参与。”德川说完，现场响起了不满的嘘声。更有人抓紧最后的时间疯狂提问，越前等人在保安的护卫下快速离开现场。

总算是结束了记者会，所有人都精疲力竭，越前倒了杯水递给坐在角落里的Kevin。Kevin抬头对他露出一个疲倦的笑。  
“你不必这么做的。”  
“我愿意，而且你看效果不是很好嘛。我知道你不想让手冢曝光，你看我编故事的本领不错吧。”  
“如果要让你付出这样的牺牲才能洗白我，我宁愿不再打网球。”  
Kevin的笑容消失，他愤怒地瞪着越前：“说这样的话你感觉很好是不是？我这样做可不是来听你的自怨自艾！”  
“Kevin……”  
“我再也不能打网球了，但是你得带着我们的梦走下去，你要拿双倍的四大满贯，你要实现我和你的，还有我们父亲的梦想。”  
“网球我会一直打下去，但是我不需要你为我牺牲，我也不想要你把难堪暴露在全世界面前来为我争取同情。”  
Kevin哀伤地笑道：“就当我为你做的最后一件事，当成是我的赎罪吧。”  
“你不欠我什么。”  
“一个人在外面的时候，总是担心我会突然死掉，身边没有一个相识的人，孤零零地躺在那儿，尸体腐烂，爬满虫子。我想你原谅我，我想回来。”  
越前的眼神变得温柔：“那你就回来，我们还是朋友。”他说着靠近Kevin，想要去抱一抱他，Kevin用力地推开越前，越前猝不及防，撞到墙壁上。  
“你在干什么！”忍足冲了过来，却看见Kevin捂着嘴，鲜血从他的指缝流出，他佝偻着身子剧烈地咳嗽着，大口大口的鲜血喷涌而出。  
“Kevin！”越前想要扑过去，忍足死死地抱住他的腰：“别过去，龙马，别看。”他把颤抖不已的越前按在怀里，右手蒙住他的眼睛，自己却死死盯着Kevin泪水模糊了视线，看他无力倒地，在血泊中挣扎，却没有人敢伸出手去扶一扶他。


	33. 150.梦想照进现实the end

落日不吝啬地将最后的光与热洒向大地，青松矮墙都被笼上一层淡淡的金纱，远远的就可以听到孩子们轻松欢快的笑声，越前站在花坛边看着Kevin领着一群小光头玩闹，幸村坐在一边的小凳子上削着苹果，时不时抬头看Kevin一眼。他先注意到了越前，远远地对着越前挥手。Kevin看向越前的方向，露出一个灿烂的笑容，然后低头对那群小孩子说了些什么，快速朝越前走来。  
“你最近怎么样？”  
“还能怎么样，待在医院里都闷死了。”Kevin伸着懒腰：“美网要开赛了是吗。”  
“嗯，过几天就走。”  
“不能输，我现在还不能离开医院，但我和精市会给你准备庆功宴的。”  
越前挑起眉：“你和精市？”  
Kevin笑道：“是啊，我们在一起了。以前一直不懂，总觉得他不够爱我，闹出这么多事来。现在觉得，只要他在我身边就够了。”  
“幸村他，是喜欢你的。他亲口跟我说的。”  
Kevin沉默片刻，道：“回来真好。”越前侧过头来看他，暮色中Kevin的脸庞平静而满足，越前很想去抱一抱他，Kevin笑着躲开。越前不悦道：“我知道这样不会传染。”

“不是怕传染，是怕你家那位吃醋。”Kevin促狭地眨眨眼，越前回头，看到迹部跟在他们身后，两手握拳一副想要过来又不敢过来的样子。越前露出一个无奈的表情。  
“快去吧。”Kevin催促道。  
越前说了声“再见”，笑着朝迹部奔去，夕阳中迹部张开双臂，身后矮墙上倒映出两人紧紧相拥的影子。

美网决赛，越前坐在休息室里静静地整理球拍，亚瑟在他面前走来走去，紧张地念叨着对手的资料。南次郎抱着卡鲁宾和F咬耳朵：“他真是天才教练吗，怎么紧张成这样。”  
“那家伙就是这样……”F正要爆大料，亚瑟一个眼刀扫过来，两人瞬间噤声。亚瑟继续唠叨：“这场比赛很重要，能不能翻身就靠它了，越前龙马你有没有在听！”  
越前懒洋洋地抬了下眼皮：“他们都还差得远呢。”  
“你认真点。”  
“知道了知道了。”越前扛着球拍：“我去比赛了。”神态轻松得好像在说我去吃饭了，伦子起身给了他一个吻：“宝贝儿，加油。”越前羞涩地想要避开，又恋恋不舍地在伦子怀里磨蹭了一会儿，然后打满鸡血上场了。  
赛场外，刚刚结束了一场谈判的迹部急急赶来，被人在路口拦下。白帽子三角眼，眼前的人简直是越前龙马的盗版。  
盗版越前挑着眉态度傲慢：“迹部景吾，是吗？”  
迹部仰起头鼻孔看人：“正是本大爷。”话音未落，鼻梁上挨了一拳，满眼金星中看见盗版越前吹着拳头心满意足：  
“嗯，终于爽了。”  
迹部：“……”

 

迹部两只手在越前的身体上游移，舌头伸进他的嘴里疯狂吮吸，似乎要将他吻到窒息。越前一边努力地护着奖杯，一边试图从凌乱的衣服里找出钥匙。好不容易开了门，跌跌撞撞地进了屋子，身上的衣服已经被剥去大半，灯也来不及开，迹部立刻把越前压在墙上，一只手伸进越前的裤子里用力地按揉他的屁股，另一只手则扯着他脖子上的钥匙：“快给本大爷解开！”越前扔掉奖杯，反客为主，两手伸进他的衣服里面，玩弄他胸前的两颗小点。迹部发出舒服的叹息，翻身靠在墙上让越前伺候，一边拉扯他脖子上的钥匙。  
“别急嘛。”越前不慌不忙地啃着迹部的锁骨，沿着胸膛亲吻，蹲下来舔他的小腹。迹部迫不及待地解开皮带，压着越前的脑袋往下，冰冷的金属摩擦着越前的脸，越前从长长的睫毛下看着迹部，伸出舌头轻轻舔着前头，迹部的喘息声明显粗重起来，他从牙缝  
里挤出几个字：“快打开。”  
越前玩够了勾出钥匙，借着朦胧的月光正要解锁，突然灯光大亮，伴随着惊天动地的“congratulations！”跳出一大群人，房间正中的金色大球猛然炸开，漫天彩带中露着两张惊恐至极的脸。


End file.
